


Показания

by apharti, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Illustrated, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apharti/pseuds/apharti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Есть одна история, и начинается она так.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368212) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> POV, дневники, ненадежный рассказчик. Упоминается Баки/ОМП.  
> К фику есть иллюстрации (хендмейд) : [1](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KGBD.jpg), [2](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KGBG.jpg), [3](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KGBE.jpg), [4](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KGBF.jpg), [5](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KGBC.jpg), [6](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KGBs.jpg)

Есть одна история, и начинается она так.

Давным-давно жил на свете праведный человек. Люди прозвали его Хони Рисующий Круги, так как однажды во время засухи он нарисовал на земле круг, встал в него и сказал Богу, я не выйду из этого круга, пока ты не пошлешь нам дождь. Бог послал небольшой дождик, и Хони заявил, что этого недостаточно, тогда Бог обрушил ливень, и Хони сказал, нет, это уже слишком, и тогда Бог послал ровно такой дождь, который нужен был, и Хони сказал, идеально.  
Люди и не подумали поблагодарить Хони, вместо этого они стали кричать, требуя прекратить дождь, потому чтo человечество принялось отстаивать права, как только изобрело язык. Но история не об этом.

Видишь ли, всю свою жизнь Хони был одержим одной фразой, и фраза была такой: «Когда возвращал Господь плен Сиона, мы были как бы видящие во сне». Возможно, это значит, что после векового изгнания в Вавилон иудеи возвращались в Иерусалим пошатываясь и в изумлении, но Хони не переставал задаваться вопросом, как все эти годы могли кому-то показаться сном. Как кто-то мог проспать так долго, думал он. Однажды Хони шел по дороге и увидел человека, который сажал рожковое дерево, и он спросил, сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем это дерево начнет плодоносить? Человек сказал, семьдесят лет. Хони, будучи немного засранцем, поинтересовался, ты уверен, что проживёшь ещё семьдесят лет, чтобы отведать его плодов? И человек ответил, что не смог бы съесть их в этот самый день, не посади его дед рожковое дерево, когда сам он был еще ребенком, так что пусть проваливает. 

Хони так и сделал. Он подкрепился немного, после чего уснул, а когда проснулся, то заметил кое-что странное. На месте росшего неподалеку саженца оказалось большое рожковое дерево.  
Хони подошёл к человеку, который собирал его плоды, и спросил, он ли посадил это дерево, и человек ответил, нет, это был мой дедушка. Хони был умен, и сказал, Господь всемогущий, неужели я проспал семьдесят лет? Он вернулся домой и спросил, жив ли сын Хони Рисующего Круги, и люди сказали ему, нет, но жив его внук, и Хони воскликнул, это я, я и есть Хони! Но никто не узнал его. Он заглянул в школу, и, представь, речь шла о нем, ученые мужи рассказывали, как умен он был и как мог решить любую проблему. Я Хони! сказал этот несчастный, но никто не поверил ему, ведь спустя столько времени не осталось никого, кто бы знал его, так что он стал молить о смерти. И умер.

Когда Бекка и я были детьми, мы останавливали мамин рассказ на этом месте и спрашивали, что за хрень? Ладно, не такими словами, но про себя думали именно так. Ни один из нас не мог понять, как кому-то вздумалось бы умереть, проспи он семьдесят лет и пропусти кучу всего. Я и вовсе считал его дураком, ведь кто не захотел бы увидеть будущее? Мама объясняла, что когда ты оказываешься в месте, где никто не знает тебя, и никто не помнит тебя, и никто не верит, что ты есть ты, то это все равно сродни смерти. По словам ребе, мораль этой истории в том, что есть вещи хуже смерти, и иногда лучше смерть, чем одиночество. И не это ли, черт возьми, лейтмотив всей истории еврейского народа, но тогда мы с Беккой просто рассмеялись и заявили, что ничего не имеем против семидесятилетнего сна. Тогда мы думали, худшее, что может приключиться с человеком, это смерть.

Я хочу сказать, что мама была права, и ребе были правы, и история была правдивой. Думаю, и моя история в каком-то смысле поучительна. Баки Барнс, Мальчик, Который Смеялся. Что ж, я смеялся над страданиями Хони и хорошо выучил свой урок. Хотя, сдается мне, Хони ещё легко отделался. Хотел бы я всего лишь оказаться забытым. Хотел бы я всего лишь проспать семьдесят лет. Есть вещи похуже смерти, милый, и я – одна из них.

* * *

Я очнулся на берегу Потомака четырьмя милями ниже по течению и подумал, о черт, и что теперь.

Ложь, я думал совсем иначе. Но именно так я написал бы, собираясь рассказать историю. Так это ощущалось тогда, пусть я использовал другие слова в другом порядке – слишком медленно обретали смысл сигналы, которые поступали из пустоты между ушей. Уже заполняющейся, хотя узнал я об этом только неделю спустя. Шесть дней я провел в забытьи – не помня, где находился, где был до того, когда в последний раз ел или спал. Затем наступил промежуток, когда я соображал достаточно ясно, чтобы украсть первый блокнот из книжного магазина в Бангоре. Записывал в него каждую дату, каждую мелочь вплоть до времени, когда пошел отлить. От воспоминаний об этом блокноте у меня мурашки по коже. В нем не было ничего человеческого, ни намека на личность в течение нескольких недель, пока я впервые не употребил прилагательное и не испугался сам себя так сильно, что швырнул блокнот через весь склад, куда незаконно пробрался и где лежал без сна в какое-то идиотское время перед рассветом. Снова ложь. На часах было 03:56, и я знаю это потому, что записал. Но люди так не поступают, не тридцать восемь дней и ночей подряд, когда я вздрагивал и исходил потом, а мои мысли вились вокруг границ вещей, границ меня самого.  
Это было что-то животное. Не то, как ведет себя животное, но то, как поступили бы с животным. Я был кем-то вроде ветеринара или смотрителя зоопарка. 07:12 выпил воду, 500 мл. 20:41 съел белый рис, 400 г. 21:19 тошнота, крови нет. Как-то так.

По-моему, осуждать за это можно – если можно вообще – только по прошествии тех самых тридцати восьми дней. До этого во мне не было ничего человеческого. Нет, не начинай: не было. В смысле, даже мои гены нельзя назвать человеческими, больше нет. Думаю, нельзя было с 1943. Максимум – с пятидесятых, хотя точно этого уже не узнать, не после того, как маленький уродец подорвал себя с помощью боеголовки. Я сказал себя, но, по сути, он уже не был человеком. Яблочко от яблони. Избавлю тебя от шуток про Франкенштейна, они все равно неуместны.

Я хочу сказать, что не был тогда в полной мере человеком. Я и животным в полной мере не был, потому что животные обустраивают логово и размножаются, и скорее предпочли бы быть сытыми, чем бояться, и самое главное, в них есть какой-то грубый альтруизм. Им известно, что есть _мы_ и _они_ , известны границы и связи между вещами, и как с ними быть. Если я чем-то и был, так это программой. Простым пакетом нейронов, который никто не удосужился протестировать, прежде чем он попал в сеть. Маленький потерянный червь. Если так подумать, они могли загрузить меня куда-нибудь как программу. Раз им удалось загрузить уродца, то удалось бы загрузить и меня. Неприятная мысль, верно? Голодный призрак, застрявший где-то на жестком диске, спящий и одинокий. Представь, что кто-то нашел бы его. Представь, что кто-то включил бы его. На что походил бы этот старый испуганный слепок меня, старого и покрытого шрамами? Вряд ли на человека. Хотя и на человека тоже.

Вот что, пожалуй, я пытаюсь сказать. Что я не был человеком и не был _не_ человеком, и это действительно длилось долгие недели. Границы казались размытыми, а сам я был протоличностью, записывал дату, время и цвет мочи, как беспокойный фермер, хлопочущий над больной коровой. Если «действительно» – верное слово. Ладно, это верное слово, потому что я так сказал. _Чертова_ субъективность. Вот так. Мне лучше. Я имею в виду, сейчас мне уже лучше. Вряд ли тогда хоть что-то могло мне помочь, ускорить процесс возвращения в место, где я мог бы – не понять, наверное, но по крайней мере начать ощущать, что вообще есть понимание. Каково это – находиться внутри вещи, которая, как я постепенно осознавал, не была придатком к винтовке, машиной для преобразования калорий в энергию. В собственном теле, я имею в виду. Которое было моим. Моим не потому, что я убил его и приволок в свое логово; моим, потому что оно было дано мне изначально. Моим, потому что мама выносила его, обратила кальций в кости ради меня. Ради крошечного красного кошмара, с которым ей предстояло встретиться только через восемь с половиной тяжелых месяцев, ведь я не давал ей и минуты покоя, пока сам не сделал первый вдох.

Я не плакал. Кто-то рассказал мне об этом в детстве, и мне никак не удавалось выбросить это из головы, но не могу вспомнить, кто это был. Тетя. Двоюродный брат. Возможно, моя мать. Кто-то с добрыми намерениями. Хотел бы я вернуться назад в прошлое и сказать им, что я не плакал, когда упал. Не плакал, когда они сломали меня. Не плакал, когда они затянули жгут на моей руке и когда выбивали мне зубы, чтобы я не кусался. Но это было бы ложью.

Привычка.

* * *

Так ли тяжело поверить, что кто-то любил меня?

* * *

~~Когда я был в Джакарте~~

Послушай. Возможно, я сейчас прозвучу как любой из этих белых придурков, которые отправились путешествовать, чтобы найти себя. Вот в чем проблема таких людей: они уже в курсе, что собой представляют, им просто это не нравится. Найти себя, блядь. Скорее уж, потерять себя. Ладно, пожалуй, ты мог бы сказать, что я пытался найти себя, но тогда я не думал об этом в таком ключе. Я вообще ни о чем особенно не думал. Если уж на то пошло, можно сказать, что я пытался обрести свое я. _Свое_ я, ведь тогда у меня его не было. Или, по крайней мере, оно мне не принадлежало, не было чем-то, что я мог бы ухватить, описать, почувствовать. Не было чем-то прочным. И в любом случае, я не белый, или белый только в определенных условиях, или только когда это удобно окружающим, как это бывает с народом моей матери. Ты знал, что евреи не верят в существование ада? Или любой другой идеи жизни после смерти, если уж на то пошло. Кто-то должен был придумать альтернативу, потому что люди начинали беспокоиться. Забавно. Они придумали место под названием геенна – говорят, это означает место для сожжения мусора. Однажды кто-то спросил: куда попадают люди после смерти? И раби ответил: думаю, возвращаются к Богу. Кто-то спросил: но куда они попадают, если при жизни были плохими? И раби ответил: стоят на краю геенны до тех пор, пока не начнут сожалеть о своих поступках.

Я говорю о Джакарте. Джакарта во многом была именно такой. Она пахла целой кучей вещей, для которых я тогда ещё не знал названий и, честно говоря, не знаю до сих пор. Но в основном она пахла дымом и там стояла невыносимая жара. Вот что я помню ярче всего: жару. Хотел бы я сказать, что помню вкус тамошней еды или доброту местных жителей, но это оказалось бы выдумкой. Только дым, и жара, и я, закладывающий фундамент того места, где однажды смогу стоять и сожалеть.

Не могу точно сказать тебе, как я туда попал. Я только знал, что должен убраться на хрен из Штатов. Знаю, что плыл на корабле, потому что храни господь АТБ [1], но у моих отлитых из металла костей не было и шанса оказаться на борту самолета. Я сказал “отлитых из металла”, потому что мое тело состоит из плоти и костного мозга, как и у любого другого человека, но внутри у меня так много металла, скрепляющего это все вместе, что с таким же успехом кости могли бы и впрямь из него состоять. Ударь меня, и я зазвеню, как гонг. В каком-то из отелей, не знаю точно, я увидел по телевизору фильм, где волшебные доспехи обстреляли из пулемета, но так как они были волшебными, то это им ничуть не мешало, пока ноги несли их вперед. Так я себя и чувствовал время от времени – позвякивающей неприкаянной вещью. Призраком Марли [2]. Согласно первому блокноту, призрак обитал на корабле сорок дней и ночей, и эти несколько недель он питался не только лучше, чем раньше, но и лучше, чем долгое время после. Если ты призрак и выбираешь себе место обитания, то выбирай круизный лайнер. Огромный, как город, вечеринки на всех палубах каждую ночь, а персонал так поглощен заботой о безопасности пьяных туристов, что вряд ли заметил, как я проредил их запасы. Я сошел на берег в Сингапуре, и следующее, что я помню, это Джакарта.

В первые дни это случалось часто. В Монголии вдова рассказала мне, как они учат своих лошадей возвращаться домой и пригонять коз, если всадник напился или уснул. Некоторые лошади обучены настолько хорошо, что пастухи позволяют им выполнять всю работу самостоятельно, всадник только держит руку на аркане. Если ты обучен так же хорошо, как и я, то твое тело похоже на такую лошадь. Ты засыпаешь и позволяешь ему нести себя вперед, в безопасное место. Ты можешь потерять что-то, можешь оказаться в замешательстве, можешь умирать от жажды, когда оно наконец уронит тебя в грязь и передаст поводья обратно, но тебе не нужно быть в сознании во время всего странствия. Лошадь знает, что делать.

Я пытаюсь сказать, что выбрал Джакарту не потому, что там было весело. Я знаю, что Индонезия – это современный культурный центр, где дети богатых родителей проводят время и предаются грехам молодости. Думаю, она похожа на Бразилию времен моей юности. Мы слушали шоу Руди Валле, и нам снились звуки самбы. Сейчас местом, где ты мечтаешь оказаться, стал Восток. Как я узнал позже, большинство азиатских музыкальных фестивалей проходит именно в Джакарте, и мне казалось, что все они идут одновременно – ужасающий шум круглые сутки и красивые люди, танцующие на балконах. Я ни разу не увидел звезды. Шумные вечеринки, фейерверки и тысячи людей, поющих ночь напролет: ты наверняка думаешь, что я трясся и был не в себе. Было время, когда я не мог удержаться и не начать танцевать, на улицах города мои ноги приходили в пляс под любой услышанный ритм.

Может быть, однажды, когда я буду в безопасности, я вернусь сюда и присоединюсь к ним; наши тела будут двигаться в унисон, и никому не будет дела до того, что мое тело отличается от их. Чертовски приятная мысль, даже если этого никогда не случится. Я не против записать ее.

* * *

Я долго избегал новостей, но в последнее время старался наверстать упущенное. Хорошо быть в курсе того, что о тебе говорят. Сегодня я услышал, что нас теперь называют металюдьми. Тех, кто вроде меня. Я ничуть не выдумываю. В смысле, я навел справки, так как понятия не имел, что это должно означать, но это бессмыслица. Мы не какая-то остроумная шутка над самими собой, мы не аналогия, мы не нечто _большее_. Кто-то утверждает, что мы оставили человечество позади. Что за чушь. Для начала, это обратное словообразование, и если уж играть в эту игру, то с тем же успехом можно сразу выдумать новый чертов словарь. Той же логикой руководствуются и те, кому не нравится слово металюди, они предпочитают постлюдей. Разницы никакой. Боже, сказали бы уже прямо – мутанты. Они подразумевают, что у нас непокорные тела. Тела, которые не подчиняются правилам. Им стоило бы не ломать голову над тем, как нас обозвать, а задать себе вопрос, почему нас вообще нужно называть как-то по-особенному. Кто установил правила, милый? Кто задал стандарт? Люди говорят, что в этом веке мир меняется быстро, но я говорю, что он не изменился вовсе. Я задавался тем же вопросом вместе со всеми остальными геями в 1939: мир не изменился вовсе.

Хуже того, некоторые утверждают, что все мы постлюди. Просто потому, что живем в компьютерный век. Что-то о том, как информации больше не нужен материальный носитель, будь то человек, или книга, или символы, высеченные в камне, и как, получая к ней доступ, мы в каком-то смысле становимся ею. Будто надеваем протез. Вещь и представление о вещи. Звучит как изобретенная заново пещера Платона, если хочешь знать мое мнение, а еще похоже, что их очень возбуждает идея собственной уникальности при отсутствии реального понимания предмета. Отличаться от остальных не значит быть особенным. Скорее, ты либо плывешь, либо тонешь, а бассейн все равно построен кем-то другим. Ты никогда не интересовался, что случилось с неандертальцами?

Они вымерли, милый. Они вымерли.

* * *

Чем хорошо вести записи – всегда можешь вернуться и сказать, эй, смотри, вот о чем я тогда думал. Плохо же тем, что ты ясно как день видишь, когда избегаешь чего-то. Я должен закончить с Джакартой, или не смогу рассказать про Монголию, а в Монголии со мной впервые за сто лет случилось что-то хорошее.

Но, понимаешь, сперва я должен рассказать о плохом.

В то время я вел животное существование. В Америке я был смотрителем зоопарка, наблюдал за вещами, но не понимал их значения. Животное существование означает, что ты выясняешь разницу между тобой и тем, что тобой не является, а также почему эта разница вообще имеет значение, когда ты пытаешься заново выстроить личность по частям. Этот процесс начинается медленно и долгое время так же медленно идет. Возьми ребенка, выросшего среди собак, и попробуй научить его одеваться так, чтобы производить хорошее впечатление. Да он съест эту рубашку прямо у тебя из рук. Сперва ты должен научить его зачем. Должен заставить его понять, почему это важно. В моем случае некому было объяснить мне порядок вещей, и хотя я знал местное наречие, по-настоящему разговаривать все же не мог, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не знаю, вложили ли они в меня знание всех этих языков или просто сделали так, чтобы я мог мгновенно их выучить, но куда бы я ни отправился, я мог общаться с людьми вокруг. Ни разу мне не довелось услышать язык, которым бы я не владел. Звучит как дар свыше, но, поверь, окружающие приходят в замешательство, когда ты говоришь как местный, а ведешь себя как пришелец с Марса. Последнее, что нужно тому, кто пытается залечь на дно, – это замешательство. Люди забудут и гнев, и доброту, но вопросы без ответов – худшее семя, которое ты можешь посеять.

Вот основные причины, по которым я покинул Джакарту, но еще была лихорадка. Одному Богу известно, что это была за болезнь. Может, я наконец съел тухлое мясо или выпил гнилую воду, когда лошадь в моем теле одержала верх и притащила меня в то темное место, где что угодно выглядит как еда. Много раз я просыпался с грязью во рту и песком на зубах, и до сих пор не хочу думать о том, как они туда попадали. Может, это была инфекция, порожденная тем дерьмом, которым они меня пичкали. Может, я подцепил болезнь, к которой иммунитет у людей, но не у созданий вроде меня. А может, я сам усугубил свое состояние, как все эти антибактериальные штуки иногда порождают еще худшие болезни, потому что убивают только слабые вирусы. Может, болезнь даже не затронула мое тело, может, всему виной был старомодный воспаленный разум – персонажи книг вечно умирали от этого, пока врачи не открыли мононуклеоз. На самом деле, неважно. Суть в том, что я был болен, как та собака из поговорки, и в какой-то момент сообразил, что жара вряд ли идет мне на пользу, поэтому отправился на север.

Надо сказать, я никогда не был крепким орешком. В детстве люди постоянно называли меня чувствительным. Я рос так быстро, что мой голос не поспевал за эмоциями, в подростковом возрасте он далеко не сразу перестал дрожать и ломаться, и чем сильнее я пытался заставить его звучать глубоко, как у отца, тем сильнее он давал петуха. Я плакал в кинотеатре и когда мама желала мне спокойной ночи. Я плакал, когда получил права и когда меня призвали. Бекка говорила, что я храбрый, но сам я точно не чувствовал себя таким, когда сжимал повестку во влажных ладонях и задавался вопросом, действительно ли меня отправят туда, вышлет ли Германия очередную телеграмму Циммермана [3] , чтобы втянуть нас с головой в эту проклятую войну.  
Как выяснилось, там я едва ли получил царапину. Как выяснилось, куда больше мне стоило опасаться, чтобы один психопат с потными ручонками не превратил меня в свой научный эксперимент. Забавно все иногда оборачивается.

Но дело в том, что у каждого человека есть основа, суть. Пройдет год, семьдесят лет, не имеет значения. В каждом человеке есть то, что остается с ним от колыбели до могилы, и неважно, сколько бед, унижений и ударов током обрушатся на его голову в промежутке. И где-то в середине пути, когда я по-прежнему не знал, куда направляюсь, многие из этих вещей начали возвращаться ко мне, но в таком вывернутом наизнанку виде, что вовсе не ощущались моими. Они походили на новые симптомы старой болезни, которая становилась все серьезней, пока я старался не подавать вида. Ночами я плакал и звал ту, что была моей матерью, хоть и не знал ее. Бедная женщина. Она бы в гробу перевернулась от звуков, которые я издавал, вселяя страх в сердца фермеров от Палембанга до Ланьчжоу. Она бы в гробу перевернулась, увидев меня тогда. Ее голубоглазый _бойчик_ [4] превратился в полумертвого пещерного человека. И все же ни разу не подхватил вшей, блох или любых других кусачих тварей, а ведь они пытались. Когда я впервые проснулся, окруженный их маленькими черными мертвыми телами, то плакал по этим глупым насекомым, как ребенок с разбитыми коленками. Что-то не так с моей кровью. Наверное, они не в состоянии учуять это. Может, оно в моих венах – то, что они делали со мной в той комнате. Может, оно живет в крови. Может, оно заразно. Может, если бы они выжили, испив моей крови, это изменило бы и их. Насколько мне известно, я единственный подопытный, чьи мозги не поджарились внутри черепа, но уж точно не первый. Было бы здорово, какие-нибудь супермоскиты. Черт, забудь об этом.

В свете всего сказанного неудивительно, что снова думать как человеческое существо меня заставили животные. Я и сам все еще оставался скорее животным, когда вышел в степь c единственным устремлением идти на север, зубами выбирая зернышки из травы и пытаясь решить, хищник я или добыча. Отшатываясь от пчел и рыча на лисицу где-то в полумиле от себя, я поддавался страху все больше и больше, и, Господь милосердный, как мне было плохо. Я не собирался обращаться к людям за помощью и, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что они бы помогли, реши я это сделать. С гнойной коркой в уголках глаз и соплями в бороде, я бредил на десяти языках о преследующих меня людях, докторах, извлекающих мои органы, и прочей безумной хрени, которую ты ожидаешь услышать от человека, выглядящего так, будто у него сифилис и опухоль мозга в придачу. Если бы двадцатилетнему мне довелось увидеть себя тогда, он бы бежал, поджав хвост. Так что посреди степи был только я и спустя какое-то время лошади.

Позже я узнал, что коневоды в Монголии позволяют своим лошадям пастись на воле или же в условиях столь близких к ней, что разница незаметна. Стадо состоит из жеребца, который возглавляет его и защищает от опасностей, и нескольких дюжин или даже сотен кобыл и меринов, которые пасутся все вместе как одна большая семья. Коневоды не обрезают им копыта и, по сути, даже не кормят, земля сама обо всем заботится. Но их пригоняют обратно, чтобы ездить верхом или доить, если речь о кобыле, или чтобы похвастаться, если речь о жеребце, так что они привычны к человеческим прикосновениям и запаху, к тому, как медленно люди передвигаются. Я объясняю все это потому, что произошло следующее: меня нашел табун. А дальше лошади просто не знали, что со мной делать. Наверное, если ты лошадь, то у тебя в голове есть особая коробочка для вещей, которые делают люди. У людей мягкие лапы, которыми они тебя постоянно трогают. Люди гладят тебя, и спутывают тебе ноги, и подстригают гриву, и доят тебя, и ездят на тебе. Люди помогают жеребятам появиться на свет, если те не выходят сами. Человек – это тот, кто может тебе помочь, хочет что-то для тебя сделать, и он ходит на двух ногах. Жалкий я, ползающий в траве и выкрикивающий богохульства, вряд ли соответствовал их ожиданиям.

Если я правильно указал даты, что маловероятно, и если я правильно разобрал свои закорючки, что тоже маловероятно, то примерно тогда я пришел к мысли, что это мое наказание. Сам я помню, что думал о Саре, моей второй матери. То есть, вспоминал ее.

Ее смерть стала худшим, что я был способен вообразить тогда, но страшнее всего оказалось то, что я не испытывал горя. Наверное, это было отрицание, потому что я попросту не мог заставить себя поверить в происходящее и оплакать ее как следует. Позже я много читал об этом: теперь считается, что это естественная реакция, особенно когда человек угасает медленно, цепляется за жизнь, кашляет кровью, лежа на узкой белой кровати, и ты оплакиваешь его заранее все это время, а после его смерти в тебе не остается ничего. Но тогда я этого не знал и чувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком из когда-либо живших, потому что не стал бледной тенью себя, когда Сара нас покинула. Не знаю, отчего или как эта мысль пришла мне в голову, может быть, я слишком много времени проводил с католиками, но я подумал, что должен быть наказан, раз не чувствовал того, что следовало чувствовать. Так что однажды ночью я отправился в Нэйви-Ярд и попросил знакомого моряка ударить меня. Он был неплохим человеком, но жестким, и я рассчитывал, что он отделает меня до темноты в глазах – тогда мне не пришлось бы думать о том, какой я ужасный человек. Но вместо этого он едва ударил, а потом разложил меня прямо там, на ящиках, которые предстояло отправить в Латинскую Америку; я мог слышать позвякивание бутылок с колой в те мгновения, когда не скулил так громко, что впору было заподозрить убийство. И после лучшего на тот момент секса в моей жизни я подумал, что ж, план провалился. Потом я пришел домой и рассказал сестре всю эту идиотскую историю, и она сказала, о, Джейми, глупый. Я ведь тоже по ней скучаю. Я тоже скучаю. Мы расплакались друг у друга на плече, как две старухи, а потом пошли в шул [5] и подальше от чужих ушей сказали кадиш [6], хотя, возможно, и не следовало, ведь мы не были миньяном [7] , а Сара была гоем [8], и ни один из нас не приходился ей кровным родственником. На этом все закончилось.

Я веду к тому, что там, со всей этой травой, лошадьми и лихорадкой, я снова ощутил, что должен быть наказан. Воспоминания о миссиях возвращались, и я знал, что убил множество людей. Для них, для Гидры, думал я, хотя вряд ли за все семьдесят лет мне хоть раз пришло в голову, что я делаю что-то для кого-то. Оружие не думает о таких вещах. Проблема заключалась в том, что я не чувствовал вины. Это могло быть отрицанием, как в случае с Сарой, но то, как они поджарили мне мозги, делало все воспоминания похожими на один длинный сон, в духе рассказов Лавкрафта, но вдвойне странный. Я будто читал повесть на страницах «Удивительных историй», но на этот раз все происходило со мной. Джеймс Барнс – Реаниматор [9]. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было правдой. Хотел бы я облететь весь мир в поисках этих скудельниц [10], которые оставил после себя, и выкопать их кости, наполнить жилы чудодейственным реагентом. Хотел бы я прикоснуться своими теплыми губами к их холодным губам и вдохнуть в них жизнь. Помню, как думал, что, может быть, если я увижу их и дотронусь, если загляну им в глаза, то воспоминания станут реальными. Или, по крайней мере, реальнее, чем раньше, станут чем-то, что я действительно сделал своими руками.

Шутка в том, что рука у меня всего одна.

Теперь представь меня. Во-первых, я выглядел так, будто был на три четверти мертв, потому что не мылся и не брился неделями. Моя рука перегревалась, потому что механизмы работали на износ из-за попавшего внутрь ила, прутьев и Бог знает чего еще. Я весь посерел, как брюхо у больной рыбы, и кричал в небеса на идише, русском и любом другом вбитом мне в голову языке, если он звучал достаточно зло. А теперь представь, что за мной по пятам ходил целый табун лошадей и все они издавали звуки вроде «что за хрень?» на лошадином, пока я спотыкался, блуждал и блевал в траву.  
Я видел галлюцинации. Наверное, ничего удивительного, что спустя какое-то время я начал считать этих лошадей вовсе не лошадьми, а чем-то другим. Чем-то странным. Не знаю чем. Единственное, что я помню из того дня – и это самое яркое воспоминание за весь тот жалкий период моей жизни – это убежденность, что произошла ошибка.

Видишь ли, евреи верят, что иногда Бог может облажаться. Наверняка для множества людей это звучит как ересь, но это их проблемы. Бог облажался с Ноем, и нам пришлось заключить соглашение, чтобы он не забыл о своем обещании больше не уничтожать весь мир. Взаимная ответственность и все такое. Кто-то считает, что Бог неоднократно облажался с Моисеем, кто-то говорит, что он облажался, когда создавал людей. Но Бог лажает и в других смыслах, достаточно вспомнить все эти истории про Ангела Смерти, потому что Ангел Смерти отстойно делает свою работу. Вот почему раньше существовал обычай давать другое имя ребенку, если он был серьезно болен, и вот почему до сих пор существует обычай не называть детей в честь дедушек и бабушек, если те еще живы, ведь Ангел Смерти может забрать малыша Джимми вместо старика Джимми, и тогда это настоящая трагедия. Еще существует куча историй о том, как тот или иной раби обманул Ангела. Моя любимая – это история про раби Чисда, потому что согласно легенде Ангел Смерти не может забрать того, кто изучает священное писание, и раби Чисда буквально не затыкался. Однажды он сел на скамейку из кедра, и Ангел заставил скамейку расколоться прямо под ним. Раби Чисда открыл рот и целую секунду не мог сказать ни слова, и тогда Ангел Смерти забрал его. Вот в компании какого говнюка мы оказываемся, когда приходит время умирать.

Так что я был у черта на куличках, больной, как никто и никогда не был болен с сотворения мира. Я жалел себя, жалел о том, что сделал, и в целом жалел обо всей этой идиотской мешанине, составляющей мою жизнь, и в какой-то момент я подумал, что Ангел Смерти облажался. Что, как известно, случается нередко. И может быть, причиной, по которой я не умер в сорок третьем, и не умер в сорок пятом, и не умер ни в пятидесятые, ни в шестидесятые, ни в нулевые, была ошибка Ангела. Он забрал не того парня в дремучем тысяча девятьсот надцатом году, а административные ошибки, сам знаешь, что такое, и, может быть, мои документы затерялись. Может быть, обо мне забыли. Может быть, я ужасно поступил с ними, потому как что-то во мне сломалось, когда я не умер как следует. Или, может быть, вместо дополнительной души, которая положена нам в шаббат, уродец впустил в меня что-то неправильное, диббука [11], или демона, или еще что похуже. Или, может быть, я умер, но никто не произнес кадиш по мне, и я застрял здесь, страдая. Эти и другие странные вещи я выкрикивал в небо, пока лошади следовали за мной и думали, что за хрень?

И все же в основном я умолял Бога заметить меня, признать меня, спуститься с небес и сразиться со мной как мужчина, черт возьми; звучал я при этом точь-в-точь как один мой знакомый и в целом вел себя на манер курицы с отрубленной головой. Убей меня, кричал я, убей меня, убей меня, убей меня наконец, мать твою, и в этот момент я ощутил боль в груди и рухнул лицом в траву, будто меня подстрелили из слоновьей винтовки.

Я умер тогда. Технически.

* * *

Давным-давно жил на свете мальчик, который хотел стать физиком.  
Не совсем так. В отличие от друзей, которые мечтали быть пожарными, докторами или солдатами, он не знал точно, кем хотел стать. Он просто любил науку, как другие люди любят рассветы, Бетт Дэвис и джем в тостах. Числа всегда слушались его, и больше всего на свете он хотел понять, как устроена Вселенная. Он читал «Астрономический журнал», когда его приятели еще только открывали для себя «Популярную науку». Он хорошо управлялся с карандашом, и все прочили ему будущее художника, но сам он хотел учиться в Принстоне, и, видит Бог, ему удавалось какое-то время, пока страна не призвала его. Он с легкостью решал уравнения, мог представить, как подует ветер, знал, какая будет температура, и попадал в цель с сотни метров. Ему сказали, не хочешь стать снайпером, сынок? И мальчик подумал, что ж, по крайней мере они смогут использовать мои мозги.  
Они использовали его мозги как положено. Использовали снова, и снова, и снова, пока не осталось ничего.

* * *

Мне стоит перестать вести записи в этой штуке, когда я в плохом настроении.

Возьми себя в руки, Барнс.

* * *

Однажды вдова рассказала мне о своем покойном муже, как они поженились в семнадцать и в качестве свадебного подарка получили трёх верблюдов, тридцать одну кобылу, четырнадцать меринов и двух жеребцов, а также огромный рулон войлока, чтобы защитить от воды свой гэр. Гэр – это что-то вроде хижины, в которой живут кочевники, с двумя шестами в центре и кольцом между ними, к которому все крепится, и они могут быть большими и маленькими, открытыми и закрытыми, зависит от того, как установить. Больше у них ничего не было, но они все равно считали себя богачами, потому что днем ранее у них не было и этого. Они отъехали немного и впервые поставили свой гэр, а за следующие девять лет у них родилось семеро детей, и четверо из них выжили – это были ее дочери. Мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы запомнить их имена, потому что я продолжал забывать. Людям, превратившим меня в то, чем я являюсь, было без надобности, чтобы я запоминал имена, они сделали так, чтобы я запоминал лица. Иногда мне по-прежнему трудно удерживать что-то в памяти, но это еще один плюс ведения записей. Все хранится здесь.

Позже я выяснил, что в то время, как я пытался помериться членом с Господом Богом, они были неподалеку – собирали навоз для костра, так как дерева в степи не найдешь. Они подошли ближе, пытаясь понять, кто это ошивается рядом с их лошадьми и орет во все горло. По крайней мере достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как я упал и изо рта у меня пошла пена. Наверное, я и правда умер бы, не притащи они меня в свой гэр, но как знать, у меня ведь цирк, а не тело. Может, я бы остался в живых и продолжил идти вперед и вперед, пока не развалился бы на части.  
В том, что я был при смерти, оказался и свой плюс – я не пытался сопротивляться. Но даже когда я попробовал это сделать, пяти женщинам, каждая из которых была способна объездить лошадь, не составило труда совладать с одним ослабевшим после недель голода и лихорадки солдатом, которому вдруг показалось, что он в состоянии бороться.  
Не могу сказать точно, как они вернули меня с того света. Знаю только то, что рассказала мне вдова: мое сердце перестало биться, когда они внесли меня в гэр. Следующее, что я помню, это как проснулся и испытал такое замешательсво, с каким не сталкивался за все семьдесят лет пробуждений в замешательстве, а тело болело, будто кто-то станцевал ирландскую чечетку у меня на костях.

Так, в двух словах, прошел месяц или около того. Ну, насколько я могу судить, ведь в это время я никаких записей не вел. Я пребывал в смятении и, когда его причиной не были реальные вещи, начинал видеть то, чего на самом деле не существовало. Я вспоминал миссии, но не в том порядке и шиворот-навыворот. Вспоминал людей, но не знал, кем они приходились мне. Вспоминал всякое о евреях, но не то, что являлся одним из них, не наверняка, и все было словно в тумане после лет, что я прожил как гой. Просто информация, дрейфовавшая внутри меня без определенного контекста. Я снова и снова видел сон, в котором находился на пляже и швырял водоросли в океан, но стоило мне отвернуться, как волны выносили на берег еще больше водорослей. Я просыпался от этих снов весь в поту, со сбившимся дыханием, и был зол, как бык, но в большинстве случаев они заворачивали меня в шкуры так туго, что я и пошевелиться не мог, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Наверное, они считали, что я должен остаться в постели и пропотеть хорошенько. На самом деле, я вряд ли смог бы встать даже при всем желании.

Возможно, тебе покажется, что быть окруженным заботой пяти сильных женщин весьма неплохо, но даже не будь я геем, это оказалось бы нелегко. Ты когда-нибудь бывал настолько болен, что не мог даже ложку ко рту поднести? Я плакал, и гадил под себя, и бился в таких сильных судорогах, что зубы крошились: ничего хорошего в этом не было. Позже это даже казалось немного забавным. Каждый раз, когда женщины приводили меня в порядок, они принимались хихикать над моим членом, так как здесь обрезание не слишком распространено, разве что у мусульман, которых не встретишь так далеко в степи. Существенное отличие от тех времен, когда меня привязывали и обливали из шланга. Женщины болтали о взбитом масле и наступлении весны, шутили и смеялись. Было почти нормально.

К тому времени, когда я мог держаться на ногах, сезон ягнения подходил к концу и окот был не за горами, так что стоило мне более-менее прийти в себя, как они потащили меня за собой и принялись объяснять мне все, как умственно отсталому ребенку. В каком-то смысле я им и был. Не могу передать тебе, сколько раз я оскорбил духов земли за одну только первую неделю. Все пятеро принимались кричать на меня, стоило сказать не те слова или использовать не тот инструмент, и Боже упаси даже подумать о мытье в реке вместо того, чтобы набрать воду и нести ее обратно. Обычно к чужакам проявляют снисхождение в таких вопросах, но, думаю, они сочли, что влили в меня достаточно кобыльего молока, чтобы я считался членом семьи. В ту первую неделю я набрал, наверное, фунтов десять веса, и все они пошли мне на пользу. Бывали целые дни, когда я не думал ни о том, что сделал, ни о том, что пытался вспомнить, ни о том, что вспоминать не хотел или не мог вспомнить досконально, и единственной кровью на моих руках была кровь забитой в пищу козы. Мне давали работу, которой никто не хотел заниматься. Обычно это означало, что перед наступлением темноты я должен был одного за другим переловить всех ягнят и детей, потому что весна весной, но ночи бывали такими холодными, что, высунувшись наружу, можно было отморозить себе нос, и все малыши спали в загоне внутри второго гэра. С остальными мы все еще не были знакомы, а животные тогда прямо-таки с ума сходили, поэтому прошло много времени, прежде чем мы обменялись хоть парой слов просто так, а не из необходимости. Однажды за ужином они поинтересовались, как меня зовут. Я очень устал и не следил за разговором, поэтому им пришлось переспросить дважды, но имена и даты продолжали приходить и уходить, и я тогда так запутался, что не смог даже вспомнить, какое имя мать дала мне при рождении, и бездумно ответил: не знаю.  
Так они меня и прозвали. Bi medekhgüi baina. Medekhgüi.

Человек по имени Я Не Знаю.

* * *

Это – а также всяческие правила, обязанности и знания о животных, которые я должен был вспоминать изо дня в день, – и стало причиной, по которой я завел второй блокнот. Я перестал писать в первом, потому что теперь, когда я оказался среди людей, даже смотреть на него было стыдно. Но так как кроме необходимости помнить что-то о других, я начал вспоминать кое-что и о себе, мне нужно было вести записи, иначе все тут же вылетало у меня из головы. Я едва не сжег первый блокнот в печи, но в последнюю минуту остановился и сейчас только рад этому, хотя от вида самого блокнота у меня до сих пор мурашки по коже. Без него я не смог бы оглянуться назад, на эти первые темные дни, и, может быть, Джакарту, и долгий путь на север, и испытать облегчение оттого, как далеко я продвинулся с тех пор.

Второй блокнот мне дала Октябрь; когда-то давно он принадлежал ее дочери, и только первые несколько страниц были заняты математическими примерами. Октябрь, так звали вдову, и если ты думаешь, что это странное имя для монгольской женщины, то вспомни, что эта страна долгое время входила в состав Советского Союза. Она рассказала, что ее родители очень интересовались политикой. Позже я узнал, что в двенадцать лет она украла верблюда и сбежала в степь, чтобы жить с тетей и ее родней. Я спросил, интересуется ли она политикой, как родители, и она посмотрела на звезду на моей руке, которую я как раз пытался свести. Казалось, она хочет сказать что-то еще, но в итоге ответила только: нет. И это в каком-то смысле само по себе было ответом. 

Ее дочерей звали Сувдаа, Эбегей, Оюун и, наконец, Алтан Арасен, старшая из них и одна из самых красивых женщин, что я встречал в своей жизни. Алтан Арасен сияла, как солнце, и обладала природной грацией, которой невозможно научиться и за двадцать лет. Каждое движение ее рук и бедер походило на танец – в одиночку, или с лошадьми, или даже с самой землей. Еще она любила и умела флиртовать, поэтому через какое-то время я забеспокоился, что ее мать может неправильно – или даже очень неправильно – истолковать происходящее, так что однажды, когда Октябрь пыталась научить городского дурачка, как забраться на лошадь и не свалиться при этом с другой стороны, я попытался объяснить ей, что я гей. Затея эта закончилась полным провалом. Во-первых, я не знал никаких обозначений для геев на монгольском, так что вынужден был играть в шарады, сидя на спине у пони, потому что не хотел говорить этой доброй леди, которая большую часть месяца провела, подтирая мне зад, что сплю с мужчинами. Думаю, мне удалось донести до нее смысл, потому что затем Октябрь поинтересовалась: поэтому твой член так странно выглядит? И я попытался объяснить, что нет, это из-за того, что я еврей, но не знал обозначения и для них тоже. Забавно, но Гидра не считала, что эти слова могли бы пригодиться мне на одной из миссий.  
О, сказала она наконец, yevrei. Я думала, их не осталось. 

Вряд ли что-то могло бы успокоить меня после этого. Видишь ли, на момент падения я знал, что в Европе происходили страшные вещи; я знал о погромах и жутко перенаселенных гетто и даже знал немного об эшелонах и концлагерях, но понятия не имел о масштабах, а Октябрь, в свою очередь, не знала, что все было не настолько ужасно, и мы оба были на грани нервного срыва, когда Алтан Арасен, которая закончила школу в Улан-Баторе, подплыла к нам, как лебедь, и просветила на этот счет. Но в те дни меня было не так-то легко успокоить, поэтому я развернулся и припустил мимо овец, коз и лошадей, испугав их, как какой-то придурок, и бежал дальше под этим необъятным открытым небом, которому не было конца. Я бежал до самого заката, не мог отдышаться и понимал, что мне предстояло вернуться обратно с извинениями. Я не выполнил свои вечерние обязанности, и меня ждали неприятности. Но Октябрь засунула мне в рот большой кусок ааруула [12] и ничего не сказала, поэтому я тоже не стал ничего говорить, а ее дочери болтали без умолку в той особой манере, когда ты не обсуждаешь ничего особенного, но делаешь это с явным умыслом. Никто больше не поднимал тему евреев, за исключением следующего утра, когда Алтан Арасен поймала меня за руку и сказала: будущее – вот что неизменно, Medekhgüi. Прошлое же изменяется постоянно.

* * *

Ладно, смотри, вот чего я никак не пойму, а если не выскажу это сейчас, за те полсекунды, на которые планирую задержаться в Америке, то это будет терзать меня вечно. Завтра я возвращаюсь в Европу. Боже, это была самая идиотская идея с тех пор, как я решил проверить, смогу ли снять свою руку с помощью отвертки и бутылки «Манишевиц» [13]. Никогда больше сюда не вернусь.

Вот в чем дело. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто дешевые журналы, которые мы десятками поглощали в детстве, хоть сколько-нибудь правдиво предсказывали, каким окажется будущее. Потому они и назывались научной фантастикой. Если бы кто-то провел опрос перед тем, как засунуть группу людей в машину времени, вряд ли они всерьез ожидали бы увидеть летающие машины и города на Луне. Я не разочарован. Люди изобрели 3D-печать и построили ускорители частиц размером с небольшой город, и ракеты, и интернет, и научились лечить аневризмы, замораживая людей и снова возвращая их к жизни. Из всех возможных вариантов этот вовсе неплох. Но все мы думали тогда, что будущее окажется гораздо красивее. Здания сейчас уродливей, чем те, что мы возводили в Нью-Йорке, когда были уверены, что миру пришел конец. Призрак Роберта Мозеса [14] обкончался бы от счастья при виде типовой застройки, и смилуйся Боже над нынешними убогими машинами. Неужели ни один человек, обладающий хоть каплей воображения, не пережил войну?

Если бы прошлое можно было как-то исправить, если бы можно было сделать так, чтобы я не упал и вернулся домой с войны – что само по себе то еще условие, но все же, – я знаю, что сказал бы своим внукам, или внукам сестры, или любому, кто простоял бы рядом достаточно долго, чтобы выслушать. Вам предстоит сделать удивительные вещи, сказал бы я. Вы спасете столько жизней. Отправите человека на Луну. Каждый день будете понемногу делать мир лучше.

Но не забывайте о красоте.

* * *

Одной из вещей Октябрь, которые понравились мне с самого начала, был старый ламповый радиоприемник. Понятия не имею, как он к ней попал и как она поддерживала его в рабочем состоянии, если большую часть года он проводил привязанным к верблюжьему боку, но это было настоящее произведение искусства, может быть, даже старше меня. Ложь. Мне пришлось проверить эту информацию прямо сейчас, потому что в то время  
я отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что у нас было такое радио с панелями в готическом стиле, когда я только родился, хотя в интернете написано, что они впервые поступили в продажу в 1930, когда мне было около тринадцати. Забавно, что память может выделывать такие штуки. Когда это происходит, чувствуешь облегчение, ведь такое случается со всеми. Люди убеждены, что выросли в розовом доме на улице Х, а на самом деле это был персиковый дом на улице Y. Естественное явление.

В любом случае, именно эту ошибку я и сделал, когда впервые увидал радиоприемник Октябрь. Я взял его в ладони, будто собирался поцеловать, и сказал, что не видел таких с тех пор, как был совсем ребенком. У нас был такой же, сказал я. А потом включил его и услышал, как кто-то рассуждал о сельскохозяйственном производстве в Омногови аймаке. Это выбило меня из колеи, потому что по неизвестной дурацкой причине я ожидал другого.  
Какая-то часть меня думала, что здесь, в гэре в Монголии, из динамиков польется голос Эла Джолсона.

Наверное, я выглядел так, будто получил пощечину, потому что Октябрь спросила, сколько тебе лет? Не знаю, ответил я, а какой сейчас год? И она сказала: 2015. Сказала, две тысячи и пятнадцать. Монголы произносят это полностью, а не сокращенно, как американцы, только, понятное дело, по-монгольски, это я перевожу. Так вот, она сказала, две тысячи и пятнадцать. Я спросил, что? И она спросила, что? И, так как это был один из моих хороших дней, я сказал, мне девяносто восемь. Мы уставились друг на друга.

Октябрь не засмеялась и не назвала меня сумасшедшим, но начала относиться ко мне немного по-другому. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь узнаю, было это из-за того, что она все же считала меня чокнутым, или она и правда мне поверила, потому что, как и в случае со многим другим, мы больше никогда это не обсуждали. Но я часто замечал на себе ее взгляд, и она не пыталась спрятаться или отвести глаза, когда я отвечал ей тем же. Знаю только, что в ее компании я иногда чувствовал себя очень старым, а иногда очень молодым. Чаще всего молодым. Чаще всего я чувствовал себя младенцем, запертым в этом искаженном, убогом теле, которое хотелось сорвать с костей. Кататься в песке и сбросить старую кожу, как змея, и начать сначала. Боже, если бы я только мог. Я прожил так много лет, но так мало по-настоящему жил. Это ужасно пугает, и мне не стыдно в этом признаться. Что если мне отведено только каких-нибудь семьдесят лет? Тридцать из них уже брошены волкам, и все, что из них вышло, это могилы, которые я оставил за собой. Господи, я так боюсь. Я так боюсь умереть. Боже, я

* * *

Я в порядке. Я в порядке. Я в порядке.

Я буду в порядке, когда уберусь нахрен из этой проклятой страны.

* * *

Мне не должно быть так комфортно в Лондоне. Когда я впервые увидел его, Лондон был полностью разбомблен, а местные евреи тряслись от страха, ожидая, что погромы начнутся и здесь. В следующий раз я увидел Лондон, когда должен был убить кого-то. Но после Нью-Йорка это словно глоток свежего воздуха, когда ты просидел всю ночь в баре с еще семнадцатью мужчинами, каждый из которых курит «Пэлл Мэлл». Я уже скучаю по нему. По Нью-Йорку. Глупо такое говорить, когда ты сбежал оттуда, как только сумел пробраться на корабль, но это самая настоящая правда. Ты можешь скучать по местам, которые тебе не подходят. Точно так же я скучаю по Джакарте, или по тому, чем она могла бы для меня стать. Некоторые места будто ловят тебя на крючок и больше не отпускают, ты хочешь снова очутиться там впервые, но не можешь. Однако в Лондоне что-то ощущается иначе. Он никогда не остается прежним.

Тогда, в Монголии, окот закончился, и хотя я не особо преуспел в верховой езде, но по крайней мере стал меньше падать. Я даже сумел поймать нескольких лошадей с помощью лассо Октябрь, хоть и сделал это стоя на земле, как последний придурок. Лето перевалило за середину и будто растворилось. Здесь оно пролетает быстро – даже моргнуть не успеешь. И, наверное, где-то в Монголии этим летом было по-настоящему тепло, но не в месте нашей стоянки. Я благодарил свою счастливую звезду за то, что покойный муж Октябрь был человеком крупным, ведь стоило осени заявить свои права, как я принялся натягивать на себя его старые вещи, будто мне больше никогда не суждено было почувствовать тепло. Особенно ночью – даже в гэре для скота невозможно было согреться. В день, когда я впервые проснулся на заледеневшей земле, у Октябрь на лице застыло такое выражение, словно она готова была помериться силами с любой сущностью, которая у них вместо бога. Она посмотрела на своих дочерей, у которых были такие же лица, и, честно говоря, я побоялся задавать вопросы. Но позже Алтан Арасен сказала мне, что этой ночью мы будем праздновать, а на следующий день соберем вещи и отправимся туда, где останемся на зиму вместе со всей их родней. Я сказал: праздновать? И она очень медленно ответила: да, Medekhgüi, это когда ты веселишься. Она явно дразнила меня, но я пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее веселье. Весь день я провел в страхе перед праздником, как до этого боялся огромную кобылу, явно вознамерившуюся отделить мою голову от тела.

Дело в том, что я, может, и освоился достаточно, чтобы усидеть на смирном пони, собирать навоз или доить коз, и, возможно, вспоминал куда больше и более связно, чем раньше, но стабильным меня вряд ли можно было назвать. Женщины не только были терпеливы со мной, когда я забывал их или себя самого, им приходилось еще и быть осторожными, не подходить ко мне слева, не издавать внезапных и громких звуков и не разговаривать со мной тоном, который можно было счесть за приказ, потому что мой разум пустел и я выполнял поручение снова и снова, пока кожа не слезала с ладоней, едва не обнажая кости. Но и кроме этого со мной хватало хлопот. Они делали вид, будто это мелочь, но я видел, как они устали от необходимости возиться еще и со мной помимо всех ежедневных забот, которые есть у человека, ведущего кочевую жизнь на отшибе цивилизации. Я кричал по ночам, и меня рвало, если ветер менялся и приносил незнакомый запах. Я был тем еще испытанием и больше всего боялся вытворить что-нибудь этой ночью и испортить им праздник. Алтан Арасен я сказал, что останусь ночевать в другом гэре. Октябрь я сказал, что лягу спать. На самом деле я имел в виду, что закутаюсь в овечьи шкуры и засуну кляп себе в рот, чтобы не помешать им, если снова начну кричать. Что буду хорошо себя вести. Но все пятеро схватили меня и потащили в свой гэр, и на этом возражения закончились.

В конце сорок второго меня пригласили на свадьбу кузена. Организовали ее как положено, раздобыли и хупу [15], и стекло, чтобы разбить, и все остальное, что редко случалось в те прагматичные дни. Все пели и танцевали, невеста стояла на стуле и выглядела так, будто была самой счастливой невестой в мире. Я помню саму свадьбу, но еще помню двух согбенных стариков в черных шляпах, которые стояли в уголке, не танцуя. Они не надели своих покрывал, в отличие от большинства мужчин на свадьбе, и слезы катились по их прекрасным, изрезанным морщинами лицам. Позже, когда я оглянулся, их уже не было. Я помню это чувство, когда меня бросало то в жар, то в холод – я хорошо проводил время и был рад за жениха и невесту, и за всех, кто пел, смеялся и праздновал чужое счастье, но вместе с тем испытывал печаль, вспоминая этих стариков, которые выглядели почти голыми без своих покрывал, хотя большинство моих знакомых надевало их только по большим религиозным праздникам. Всю ночь я хранил в себе это чувство, будто прикрывал ладонями свечу, чтобы она не потухла. Я попытался объяснить это Бекке, но она посмотрела на меня так, будто я сошел с ума. О, Джейми, сказала она, иногда я совсем тебя не понимаю.

Такое же чувство было у меня в ту ночь в гэре, и я представлял, как Бекка сказала бы это, будь она здесь. О, Джейми. Разве ты не можешь просто повеселиться? Потому что я хорошо провел время, точно тебе говорю. Октябрь извлекла откуда-то большой пузырь айрага и передала его по кругу, пока все они рассказывали грязные шуточки, а потом достала свой морин хуур. Первое – это кислое кобылье молоко, а второе – скрипка в форме конской головы, очень важная вещь. По легенде, первый морин хуур был сделан из костей и кожи волшебной лошади, и с тех пор они считаются священными. Когда мастер делает морин хуур, он должен сперва найти и срубить подходящее дерево, после чего поблагодарить землю за ее подарок. Затем он вырезает все детали: шейку, как у верблюда, и колышки, похожие на шесты для гэра, и корпус в виде конской головы. А когда он закончит и с этим, то должен найти самую быструю и красивую лошадь и срезать сотню лучших волосков у нее из хвоста, чтобы сделать из них струны и смычок. Но даже когда он соберет все вместе, это еще не конец работы, потому что инструмент нужно освятить. В нем должна поселиться лошадь, иначе он не запоет, а будет просто грудой дерева. В нем не будет жизни. И тогда мастер ведет смычком вверх и вниз по струнам, извлекает одну-единственную долгую, тягучую ноту, похожую на крик, и это звук лошадиного ржания во чреве мира.

Это та вещь, которая делает гэр гэром вне зависимости от того, играют на ней или нет, и именно ее Октябрь сняла со стены в эту ночь, принесла и вложила в мои руки. От одного прикосновения к ней своими грязными пальцами, от ощущения металлической руки на этой святыне хотелось съежиться и умереть. Сыграй что-нибудь, сказала Октябрь. Ее дочери смотрели на меня своими большими темными глазами. Не могу, ответил я. Тогда сыграй всего одну ноту, сказала Октябрь. Не могу, я не могу, сказал я. Тогда Октябрь забрала у меня инструмент и произнесла: дай угадаю, и петь ты тоже не можешь. Не могу, сказал я тихо. Это была ложь, и судя по ее взгляду в тот момент, она это знала.

Октябрь села напротив меня в задымленном гэре – все ее дочери собрались вокруг – и сказала: тогда я жду, что ты будешь танцевать.

И она заиграла.

Если ты никогда не слышал звука морин хуур, то говорю тебе, и не ищи. С тех пор я прослушал столько записей, что не могу сосчитать, и говорю тебе, не надо. Они совсем не похожи на звук, исходящий от инструмента в четырех футах от тебя, в юрте, посреди темноты, стучащейся в дверь. Звук, который издает морин хуур – это стук копыт скачущей лошади, и шелест перьев вылетевшего на охоту орла, и журчание рек, чья вода была чистой и прозрачной тысячи тысяч лет. В нем степные равнины и бескрайнее небо, и он говорит с тобой на языке, который старше, чем твои кости, старше, чем речь, старше, чем человек и любая ползучая тварь, что была до нас. И когда ее дочери начали петь, то будто заиграли целых пять морин хуур, потому что звуки, которые они издавали, были похожи на музыку, бесплотную, словно сама земля была струной, и Бог извлекал из нее одну-единственную долгую, тягучую ноту, проходящую через все сущее.

Моя мать верила в волшебство, и, как следствие, верил и я. Может, для тебя это прозвучит странно, но евреи испокон веков верили в магию. В смысле, только взгляни на наш лунный календарь и одержимость числами и ритуалами такими древними, что мы даже не помним значения многих из них. Раби в наших историях говорят с животными, воскрешают мертвых и превращают посохи в змей: мы язычники до мозга костей. Но нам с Беккой сложно было проникнуться всем этим в Бруклине, где деревья можно было найти лишь в парке, а из животных встретить только бродячих либо тех, что приносили пользу, и моментом наивысшего единения с матушкой-природой считалось быть ужаленным пчелой. Что-то такое я ощутил во время войны, но там я по большей части испытывал омертвение и страх и думал, что никогда больше почувствую себя живым. До тех пор, пока не услышал звуки морин хуур и пение женщин в темноте.

Поэтому когда я говорю тебе, что у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как подняться на ноги, то это действительно так. В ту ночь в гэре творилось волшебство, и Бог тоже был там. Октябрь смотрела на меня, пока смычок плясал по струнам в ее руках. Я танцевал так, как танцевал на той свадьбе, и как танцевал в ночь перед отплытием в Европу, и как танцевал в барах для таких, как я, и в обычных барах, и в барах, у которых вовсе не было имени. Танцевал, как танцевал перед войной на улицах города под ритм в моих юных костях. Танцевал, как никогда раньше, и как вряд ли буду танцевать снова. Плакал, как мог бы плакать на свадьбе, которой у меня не случилось, и на похоронах, которых у меня не было, и в день своего рождения, когда я не стал плакать. И когда я подумал, что больше не в силах пошевелиться, эти женщины встали и подхватили меня, заставили меня двигаться, кричали мне в уши, пока Октябрь играла, и играла, и играла. Я танцевал до тех пор, пока мои ноги не затряслись, а пульс не начал отдаваться в ушах и глазницах, и танцевал даже тогда, когда перестал видеть. Засыпал на ходу, но продолжал танцевать во сне. Господь всемогущий.

Я не умер тогда, но что это была бы за смерть.

* * *

Не скажу точно, когда я проснулся, но это случилось перед рассветом, и Октябрь была рядом. В смысле, тоже спала в гэре для скота. Думаю, после того, как я отключился, или что там со мной произошло, они поняли, что кому-то придется за мной присмотреть. Кто-то должен был удостовериться, что я еще дышу, и этим кем-то стала Октябрь. Так что мы были вдвоем, а с нами еще три больные овцы и поздно родившийся жеребенок, и все мы дышали одним воздухом в этом маленьком теплом пространстве, но ни разу в своей гребаной жизни я не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, как тогда. Мысли были путаными и липкими, каждая словно на двух разных языках одновременно, но потом я подумал так ясно, будто колокол прозвенел у меня в голове: нужно выбираться отсюда. Под «отсюда» я не имел в виду гэр, «отсюда» означало из Монголии. Признаю, это было чертовски глупо. Нигде в мире не было места безопасней для меня, чем здесь, в абсолютной глуши, где на пятьсот миль вокруг никто не говорил по-английски, а мою руку ценили за то, что ее было удобно засунуть в рот лошади и вырвать гнилой зуб.

Но я лежал там и подумал вдруг, как соскучился по людям, соскучился по разговорам с ними, случайным касаниям на улицах городов, шуму поездов и крикам рэкетиров и тому, что иногда лучшим способом побыть в одиночестве бывает раствориться в толпе. Наверное, по сравнению с тем, что творилось в Джакарте, это можно было засчитать за прогресс. Я родился в городе, и город поселился в моих костях, и в каком-то смысле я тосковал по дому, хоть это и не был Нью-Йорк. На самом деле, я думал о Париже. Том Париже, каким я запомнил его во время войны – может быть, эта дама переживала не лучшие времена, но оставалась самой прекрасной на всем континенте. Я думал о том, что с огромным удовольствием привел бы себя в порядок и отправился в Париж, прогулялся вечером по окрестностям и съел что-то помимо молока и мяса. По большей части я лгал сам себе из-за чувства вины за то, что Октябрь и ее дочерям приходилось возиться со мной. Пожалуй, я понимал, что не сделаю всех тех вещей, о которых мечтал, но само желание было настоящим. И в глубине души я знал, что если последую за ними в место для зимовки, то никогда не вернусь в город.

У меня было не так много вещей, которые я мог бы назвать своими, но я собрал лишь необходимый минимум. Я взял одежду, которая была на мне, и обувь, которую они мне дали, и две бутылки воды, и большой кусок ааруула, который скоро должен был испортиться, и мой лучший нож, и оба моих блокнота, и овечью шкуру, в которую завернул все это. Я оставил все свое оружие в надежде, что они смогут продать его и возместить то, что потратили на меня. И когда я на цыпочках крался к выходу и обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на Октябрь, оказалось, что она лежит и смотрит прямо на меня. Наверное, она следила за мной все это время. Испугала меня так сильно, что я чуть душу Богу не отдал. Но она все молчала и молчала, и после, казалось, двух лет этого молчания я повернулся, чтобы уйти и просто. Не смог. Так что я снова посмотрел на нее и сказал: Октябрь. Она спросила: что. Спасибо тебе, сказал я, за все. Ты собираешься попрощаться, поинтересовалась она. Тогда я открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Будь на ее месте Ангел Смерти, он смог бы забрать меня. Это значит нет, сказала она. Наконец я произнес: прощай, Октябрь.

Ты вернешься, сказала Октябрь самодовольно и перевернулась на другой бок.

* * *

Какой-то немец сказал, что ни один план не выдерживает встречи с противником. Слава Богу, что он не был нацистом, иначе оказалось бы больно признавать его правоту. В любом случае, мой план был идиотским, и хорошо, что он не сработал. Видишь ли, я собирался просто идти на запад и посмотреть, где окажусь через пару недель, а оттуда как-нибудь добраться до Парижа. Дыры в этом плане ты мог бы рассмотреть из космоса, к тому же я не особенно и старался его продумать, что делало все только хуже.  
В конце концов я рванул вперед, как герой-завоеватель, но в пятистах метрах от стоянки остановился как вкопанный и буквально ощутил, как меня разрывает на части, когда понял, что это была не самая умная мысль с моей стороны и, возможно, мне стоит вернуться. В этот самый момент я обернулся и врезался в Вонючку.

На самом деле его так не звали. В смысле, там лошадям вообще не дают имена, это непрактично. Будь у тебя сотня кошек, ты тоже вряд ли стал бы звать каждую по имени. Но иногда нужно объяснить кому-то, что это та самая, и иногда тебе приходится использовать все обозначения масти, какие знаешь, и иногда ты говоришь Без Хвоста, а иногда Носочек, и так появился Вонючка. Старый, толстый, с серой шерстью и копытами размером с тарелку, он был единственной лошадью вблизи от гэра, на которую я точно мог сесть и не свалиться. Я, наверное, был в том еще состоянии, раз не услышал, как он притащился сюда, и теперь, когда он оказался здесь, я понятия не имел, что с этим делать. В сумерках я мог рассмотреть, где находился остальной табун – вдалеке, с противоположной стороны от стоянки, все лошади сбились вместе – и видел, какой путь он проделал сюда, ко мне. Несколько минут я просто не мог уложить эту мысль в голове. Потом я подумал про себя, о Боже. Вслух я сказал, нет. И, развернувшись, зашагал в другом направлении.

Думаю, ты знаешь, что произошло дальше. Я шел вперед, а Вонючка следовал за мной, и так продолжалось еще час, пока я пытался убедить себя, что скоро ему надоест и он вернется домой. Проблема заключалась в том, что для монгольской лошади дом повсюду. Если бы мне вздумалось отправиться на нем в Джакарту, то он наверняка нашел бы дорогу обратно быстрее, чем я пробирался через Китай. Так что в конце концов я взял его за ухо и сказал, неужели мы и правда сделаем это, в смысле, черт, посмотри на нас. Я, в трех слоях одежды с чужого плеча, дэгэле [16] с расходящимися швами в подмышках и с бородой, которой не погнушался бы сам Моисей, и Вонючка во всей своей красе. Мы и правда сделаем это, сказал я. Понятное дело, будучи лошадью, он мне не ответил, но отчасти это и было ответом. Я отпустил его ухо и сказал, ладно. Он посмотрел на меня с таким видом, мол, какие-то проблемы, офицер? И я сказал, понятия не имею, на что ты жалуешься, что хотел, то и получил. Что за вытянувшееся лицо?

В душе он смеялся, точно тебе говорю.

* * *

Я никак не мог избавиться от привычки разговаривать с лошадьми. Попробуй в одиночку пересечь целую страну и посмотри, не начнешь ли говорить с чем угодно. Я бы беседовал с камнями, не будь его рядом. Половину времени он плелся позади, притворяясь, что не идет следом, а еще половину рысил впереди, пока я пытался поспеть за ним. На пару дней я попробовал переключиться с монгольского на идиш – просто посмотреть, будет ли какая-то разница. Кто бы мог подумать, что он посчитает это забавным и примется игриво подходить ко мне бочком и пытаться жевать одежду, не обращая внимания на вопли. Ну же, говорил я. Давай, мишугенер [17]. Я даже не знал, к кому из нас обращался, ведь мы оба были чокнутыми стариками. Можно говорить что угодно, но когда у меня заболели ноги и я взобрался на него из чувства самосохранения, этот хитрый сукин сын перестал изображать из себя невесть что и пошел таким медленным и осторожным шагом, словно я был полугодовалым младенцем, цепляющимся за него изо всех сил. Поначалу я заподозрил неладное, но потом понял, что он затеял. Как-то раз я попытался заставить его повернуть налево, склонившись набок и потянув за шею, даже коленями понукал, как настоящий табунщик, но Вонючка как ни в чем не бывало продолжал идти в другом направлении. Позже мы поднялись на холм и увидели чью-то большую стоянку там, куда я пытался его направить. После чего я позволил ему встать у руля, и мне ни разу не пришлось пожалеть об этом. Понятия не имею, откуда он знал, но он знал. Смышленый мишугенер.

Позже я специально поинтересовался – оказалось, что вместе мы преодолели почти тысячу четыреста миль. Тогда я знал только, что прошло двадцать два дня. Я пил воду там, где он пил, и воздерживался, когда он этого не делал, хотя наверняка мог пережить все то, что заставляло его воротить нос. Я жевал горькие травы, чтобы не уснуть, голыми руками ловил рыбу в реках и мышей, когда они, сонные, возвращались в свои норы на рассвете. К концу путешествия мои ребра стали отчетливей вырисовываться под кожей, а сны были полны еды, но я не умирал от голода, и этот конь согревал меня по ночам. Когда я был подростком, то почему-то вбил себе в голову, что лошади спят стоя, но старик спал на боку и выглядел при этом как каменная глыба. Большую часть времени я просыпался с Вонючкой под боком, словно мы сто лет были женаты. Он лягнул меня только однажды, но ты бы тоже лягался, если бы парень, с которым ты спал в обнимку, увидел плохой сон и завопил прямо тебе в ухо. Он заржал, как укушенная кобыла, а я, не проснувшись до конца, закричал на него в ответ, и мы оба орали друг на друга какое-то время, пока не пришли в себя. Не представляю, что в это время думали люди в радиусе десяти миль. Когда такое случилось снова, он просто закряхтел и попытался на меня перекатиться. Это было не так уж плохо. Видит Бог, мне доводилось просыпаться под вещами и похуже.

Я знал, что рано или поздно наши пути разойдутся, но, когда мы добрались до приграничных областей и Вонючка остановился, увидев горы, это все равно стало для меня ударом. Солнце садилось за вершинами и окрашивало равнины в золото. В это время года небо на закате не становится алым, вместо этого вдоль горизонта растекается розовый и коралловый, а выше – полоса пурпура, словно Бог укрывает мир одеялом. Цвета были яркими, как на картинах Матисса, а небо таким огромным, что невозможно и вообразить. Я мог бы умереть там, глупый и счастливый, и мой призрак остался бы на том же месте, наблюдая этот закат и ожидая следующего. Может, так и случилось бы, не выбери Вонючка этот момент, чтобы развернуться и пуститься в обратный путь.

Знаешь что, иди к черту, сказал я, а про себя думал: нет, не бросай меня здесь, и еще: вот что происходит, когда ты позволяешь себе привязаться к кому-то, тупица. Он уходит. Ладно, сказал я. Хорошо! Gai avek! Gai tren zich! Nem zich a vaneh! Он только прядал ушами и продолжал идти, будто понимал, что именно я говорю и что делаю это не со зла. Я стоял на месте, сжав руки в кулаки, как мальчишка, пока он не исчез из виду, а это заняло довольно много времени. Уже наступила ночь, и звезды на небе сияли так ярко, что при их свете можно было читать. Я испытывал тошнотворный стыд от мысли, что Вонючка вернется к Октябрь. Мне казалось, он расскажет, каким я был никчемным испуганным безумцем, и поведает ей все секреты, что я открыл ему. О том, что я сделал и что хотел сделать, по кому я скучал и почему, и все то хорошее, о чем я мечтал и по чему тосковал.  
Остаток пути казался непреодолимым. Ночь была темной и необъятной. Пустота сжималась вокруг меня. Наверное, если бы я смог повернуться и сделать всего один шаг, все изменилось бы, но я продолжал стоять там, как пугало. Не шевелился до тех пор, пока это не начало причинять боль, как от хорошей драки, и я больше не мог дышать.

Я открыл рот, и из него вырвался вопль.

Он поднимался от самых ступней и заставил меня упасть на колени. Тихий звук, который постепенно перерос в громкий, а затем достиг такой силы, что казалось, мое сердце остановится раньше, чем я смогу замолчать. Я кричал, и кричал, и кричал, все семьдесят лет гнева вырвались в одно мгновение. Я будто вытаскивал нож из раны, и это длилось целую вечность, и нож не был настоящим, и нож был в моем сердце, и ножом был я. Кричал в небеса, как животное, пойманное в ловушку, или смертельно раненное существо. И, как раненное существо, я знал, что это ничего не изменит. Я знал это, даже когда в легких у меня закончился воздух, и я сделал еще один вдох, и закричал снова. Должно быть, меня услышали в Москве. Должно быть, меня услышали в Париже. Надеюсь, даже уродец услышал меня в своей гребаной могиле.

Когда слова в моей голове выстроились в ряд, я спросил почему. Видишь ли, в лихорадке я хотел драться, и быть замеченным, и по крайней мере немного хотел умереть, но не искал ответов, как сделал это тогда.  
Я хотел знать почему, но ответом мне была тишина, так что я продолжал заполнять ее. Почему я родился и почему все это случилось, почему мне выпала такая доля,почему мне пришлось страдать так сильно и так долго и, ради всего святого, почему я продолжал страдать. Ответа по-прежнему не было, и я подумал обо всех людях, которые страдали до меня, и как Бог отвечал им. Ною и Иову, Илии и Иосифу и всем остальным, с кем он говорил, когда они начинали спрашивать почему, почему, почему. Что со мной не так, думал я, если им он ответил, а мне нет. Что со мной не так, раз мне вообще понадобились ответы. Все эти вопросы.

~~То, что произошло на рассвете~~

все эти вопросы, оставшиеся у меня до сих пор, почему Ты покинул меня, почему Ты оставил меня, почему Ты оставил меня в той дыре, почему Ты оставил меня на этом столе, в этом гробу, почему Ты оставил меня с ними на все эти годы и десятилетия, пока он, пока все спали

где Ты был, когда я перегрызал себе руку, и когда они тащили меня сквозь снег, и когда снова отдали меня ему, где Ты был, когда они продали меня и заставили делать все это, вынести все это, где ты был, когда они пропустили электричество через мой мозг, и я обмочился, умоляя их позволить мне умереть, где ты был, когда я звал тебя, умолял тебя вспомнить обо мне найти меня забрать меня из этого места стиви милый пожалуйста стиви пожалуйста не пришел и не нашел меня стиви ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ПРИШЕЛ ЗА  
черт  
черт  
чертчертчертчерт

* * *

Я только что чуть не сжег этот блокнот. Серьезно. Сижу здесь с бензином и спичками, и думаю: сделай это. А потом думаю: нет, глупый ты сукин сын, ты даже притвориться не смог бы, что не ему писал все это время. Так что я не стал. Это в двух словах, остальное тебе знать не стоит.  
Я сжег третий блокнот. Тот, который начал в Афинах. Увидел кое-что в новостях и так разозлился, что ничего не соображал. Провел две недели в кровати гостиничного номера, едва прикасаясь к пище и воде, да и мылся тоже вряд ли. Только краденый ноутбук, блокнот и я, записывающий все координаты и имена, какие мог вспомнить, а принадлежали они тем, кто причинял мне боль и заставлял убивать. Две недели я провел в горячечных грезах о том, как врывался в их жизни и вырывал им горло зубами, заставлял умолять, плакать и корчиться так, как это делал я сам. Разве что не кончал от этих мыслей. Но когда я собрался достать оружие, то не смог этого сделать. Не смог выйти наружу. Я подумал о том, чтобы снова взять в руки винтовку, и меня едва не стошнило от одной мысли, а потом меня и правда стошнило, когда при холодном свете дня я осознал, какие мысли вынашивал в этом гостиничном номере с плотно задернутыми шторами. Раби говорят, что нормально испытывать гнев, если ты становишься свидетелем чего-то ужасного или что-то ужасное происходит с тобой, и абсолютно нормально размышлять о том, как все исправить, но ты должен остановиться, пока не начал думать о мести. Раби Лев любил поговаривать, что обида разъедает душу. Я чувствовал себя так, словно искупался в кислоте, так что он определенно был прав. Я вернулся в комнату и пошел в душ, стоял там, пока не закончилась горячая вода. Затем вышел из номера и сказал девушке в одной из этих модных кофеен удивить меня, и сжег этот блокнот на парковке, попивая самый ужасный кофе, который мне когда-либо доводилось пробовать. А потом вернулся и заказал еще один.

На следующий день я завел четвертый блокнот, и он предназначался для хороших вещей. Ты мог бы сказать, что это было моим наказанием за все те мысли о мести. Какое-то время я ежедневно заставлял себя писать туда, если видел, как люди были добры друг к другу, или когда замечал что-то красивое, когда что-то заставляло меня улыбнуться. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться улыбнуться, даже если мое лицо отказывалось сотрудничать. Должен признать, долго это не продлилось, но в плохие дни по-прежнему бывает приятно взять этот блокнот в руки, перечитать его и вспомнить все это. Огромную тягловую лошадь, которая ребячилась в поле. Мальчишку, бросившегося за проходившей мимо женщиной, чтобы вернуть купюру, которую та обронила. Старика с такой красивой улыбкой, что я едва не ослеп. Кучку парней, которые сурово выглядели из-за татуировок на лицах, но помогли девочке с разбитыми коленками. Двух кошек, вылизывавших друг друга на подоконнике. Мужчину, который бесплатно стриг бездомных. Хозяйку книжного магазина, которая завела меня внутрь и напоила чаем, когда я пережидал дождь под навесом на ее крыльце. Девушек, которые ехали на велосипедах посреди дороги. Это все, что я о них написал, но их я помню отчетливей всего. У обеих были рыжие волосы, но разных оттенков, одна босая, а другая в сандалиях, обе в скромных летних платьях и с полными рюкзаками цветов. Нарциссы и тюльпаны покачивались на неровностях дороги и осыпали пыльцой их головы, создавая один большой золотистый нимб. Я смотрел, как они проезжают мимо, машут мне и смеются, и споткнулся на ровном месте.  
Наверное, они подумали, что я пялился на их ноги под юбками, но на самом деле я просто очень переживал, что забуду их. Теперь можно не беспокоиться, ведь я все записал.

* * *

Думаю, тебе интересно, добрался ли я до Парижа.

Я сделал это. Правда, сделал. Но я оказался там, огляделся по сторонам и покинул город меньше чем за час, потому что это оказался не тот Париж, который я себе представлял. Это был старый Париж, Париж из фильмов, Париж времен войны, захваченный Париж – все они, нагроможденные на Париж, который я едва узнавал, кроме разве что привычного запаха мертвых лилий. Наверное, можно сказать, что я так и не попал туда. Жаль, что на войне мы не пообещали друг другу встретиться в Париже, когда все закончится. Красивая бы вышла история, верно? Романтичная. Мы бы прошли через весь мир на пути туда и, встретившись, могли бы сказать друг другу: ты опоздал. И могли бы сказать друг другу: понадобилось всего каких-то семьдесят лет, и рассмеяться. Было бы здорово. Может быть, эта история досталась кому-то другому. Я бы хотел верить, что это так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Администрация транспортной безопасности (АТБ) является агентством Министерства внутренней безопасности (Department of Homeland Security), обеспечивающим безопасность пассажиров в Соединенных Штатах.  
> [2] В повести Диккенса «Рождественская песнь в прозе» Эбенезеру Скруджу является призрак его умершего семь лет назад компаньона Джейкоба Марли.  
> [3] Телеграмма Циммермана – телеграмма, посланная министром иностранных дел Германии немецкому послу в США. После расшифровки британской разведкой телеграмма была передана американским властям и использована президентом США Томасом Вудро Вильсоном для обоснования объявления войны Германии в конце Первой мировой войны.  
> [4] Бойчик – ласковое обращение матери к сыну на идише.  
> [5] Шул – синагога на идише.  
> [6] Кадиш – еврейская молитва, прославляющая святость имени Бога и Его могущества и выражающая стремление к конечному искуплению и спасению.  
> [7] Минья́н – в иудаизме, кворум из десяти взрослых мужчин, необходимый для общественного богослужения и для ряда религиозных церемоний.  
> [8] Гой – обозначение язычника (не-иудея в иудаизме, встречается в обиходной речи в значении «иноверец»).  
> [9] Отсылка к рассказу Г. Лавкрафта «Герберт Уэст – Реаниматор»  
> [10] Скудельница (скудельня) — старинное название погоста или кладбища.  
> [11] Диббук – злой дух в еврейском фольклоре, являющийся душой умершего злого человека.  
> [12] Ааруул – монгольский творожный сыр.  
> [13] Манишевиц – израильская винодельческая компания и одноименное вино.  
> [14] Роберт Мозес – одиозный Нью-Йоркский градостоитель, чьи проекты неоднократно вызывали недовольство жителей города.  
> [15] Ху́па – балдахин, под которым еврейская пара стоит во время церемонии своего бракосочетания.  
> [16] Дэгэл – традиционная одежда монгольских и тюркских народов Центральной Азии, представляет собой длинный халат или кафтан, доходящий до колен, со стоячим воротом.  
> [17] Мишугенер – сумасшедший на идише.


	2. Глава 2

Есть одна шутка, и начинается она так. 

Однажды ночью двое раби, близкие друзья, решили не ложиться спать, пока не выяснят, существует ли Бог. Они перебрали все, что только можно было – разложили по всей комнате Танах, и Талмуд, и комментарии к ним, и все, что другие великие ребе когда-либо написали, подумали или понюхали. Как ни странно, к рассвету они все же нашли ответ. Бога совершенно точно не существовало. Один из раби, довольный проделанной работой, приготовился почивать на лаврах и очень удивился, когда его друг поднялся и стал собираться в шул. Я думал, мы пришли к выводу, что Бога нет! – сказал он. И его друг ответил: а это тут при чем?

Так я чувствовал себя в то утро в Монголии, когда солнце взошло и застало меня в траве, накричавшегося до хрипоты. Бог не ответил, но это не имело значения, ведь, как и в случае с Вонючкой, молчание само по себе было ответом. В каком-то смысле Бог неважен. Это я решал, остаться мне лежать там до самой смерти или же подняться и продолжить идти. Так что я поднялся и пошел. Когда мы с Беккой начинали жаловаться, мама любила говорить, что ты или мертв, или нет, и раз уж ты жив, то нет смысла причитать о том, как все могло бы быть лучше, если ты ничего не можешь для этого сделать. Еще она говорила, что нам не дано понять спокойствие плохих людей и страдания хороших. Скорее всего, это была цитата, обычно она не употребляла слова вроде спокойствия, но я так и не спросил ее откуда. Наверное, сейчас я мог бы найти источник, но мне нравится считать, что это были ее собственные слова. В любом случае, именно об этом я подумал, когда проснулся в то утро, исполненный сожалений: нам не дано понять. И я встал и пошел дальше.

И шел.

И шел.

Суть вот в чем: путешествуя так, как это делал я, ты теряешь себя. Одинокий и испуганный, ты фокусируешься на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, миля за милей, и когда наконец останавливаешься, то от тебя остаются только руки и рот. Ты не можешь пройти этот путь, оставаясь человеком, иначе сойдешь с ума, слишком много думая о неважном. Каждый снайпер умеет превращаться в существо, которое только дышит и наблюдает, а весь остальной мир проходит сквозь него, словно ветер, свистящий в его полых костях. Проходит сквозь то место внутри него, которое и не место вовсе. Так что если тебе интересно, куда я направился и о чем думал, пока шел, шел и шел, то ответа у меня нет. Все, что у меня есть, это даты. Путь занял семьдесят один день и мог быть на неделю короче, если бы я так не зациклился на заметании следов, по которым все равно вряд ли кто-то мог пойти, а еще без поисков еды – но тут уж я не имел права голоса. Для выживания в дикой природе нужно не столько прислушиваться к своему телу, сколько не вставать у него на пути. Ты отступаешь в сторону и позволяешь ему одержать верх. Хочешь лизнуть этот камень? Так лизни его, черт побери. Достоинство тут ни при чем.

Должно быть, какое-то время я шел на запад, а затем свернул прямиком на юг, потому что оказался в Карачи, и даже если учесть, что я исходил чуть ли не всю Азию, это было серьезным отклонением от пути в Париж. Помню, что боялся чего-то, но не помню, когда, где или даже чего именно. В смысле, боялся сильнее, чем обычно. Может быть, я услышал язык, на котором говорил кто-то из моих мучителей, или мне привиделся кто-то в толпе, или мой мозг просто заявил: юг, ты должен идти на юг. Из всех мест, где я мог очутиться, Карачи был неплохим вариантом. Стоило быть благодарным, что я не очнулся в Джакарте и мне не пришлось переживать все заново, только на этот раз в еще большем страхе. В Карачи я мог потерять куда больше, чем тогда в Джакарте, и речь шла не о чем-то материальном. По сути, в Карачи мой разум немного прояснился из-за того, что этот город напомнил мне Нью-Йорк, а потом я оказался на берегу, и мне некуда было пойти. По-настоящему я пришел в себя в трюме корабля, и даже не знал, куда направляюсь, пока не оказался на месте. И, Боже, как я испугался тогда, потому что у меня никак не выходило снова стать собой. Может, я слишком много времени провел в бессознательном состоянии, может, просто устал, но, так или иначе, я не мог этого сделать. Поэтому я стоял в порту Дубая и думал: и что теперь?

Оказалось, что все к лучшему, потому что Аравия пошла мне на пользу. Она мне понравилась. Наверняка все те страны, которые я пересек, будучи бесплотным духом, тоже были замечательными, но в Аравии я очнулся и бодрствовал очень долго, пока ходил кругами, не желая покидать ее. Люди здесь не видят ничего странного в том, что кто-то хочет закутаться с ног до головы и держаться подальше от городской суеты, никого не видя неделями. Единственной загвоздкой было то, что из вещей у меня оставалась только одежда на мне, но в отличие от угона машин и безбилетного путешествия на корабле, кража верблюда – это очень плохая идея. Видишь ли, хороший верблюд обучен послушно идти, если ты сядешь на него и начнешь понукать, но ты можешь бить его до посинения, и он все равно не перейдет на бег, пока не услышит кодовое слово. Прямо как я. Так что вариантов у меня было немного: украсть отстойного верблюда или украсть достаточно денег, чтобы купить хорошего, потому что, спасибо большое, но я пока не собирался прощаться с жизнью, а идти через пустыню пешком – это верный способ умереть. В конце концов я украл деньги и совсем этим не горжусь. Вломился в один из этих дорогих уединенных отелей, пока туристы ездили на сафари, или как там это называется, когда ты платишь за то, чтобы походить по Экзотическим Местам на поводке. Все это время пот катился с меня градом, но на самом деле я мог петь «Прощай, Долли Грей!», и ни одна живая душа не заметила бы. Помилуй Боже, чего мне только не попадалось в их чемоданах; вздумай я промышлять шантажом, это была бы отличная возможность. Пожалуй, этим людям даже повезло, что я взял лишь немного денег. Потом я пошел и купил верблюдицу, которая ненавидела весь мир поистине вдохновляющим образом, и мы с ней прекрасно поладили.

Казалось бы, в пустыне должны быть сплошь покрытые плесенью арабские постройки или вовсе ничего, но на самом деле куда ни плюнь, всюду натыкаешься на римские руины. Я часто оставался в них на ночь, ведь за вычетом тех, что вблизи крупных туристических центров, никто не приходит полюбоваться на них. Чертовски жаль, на самом деле, потому что это прекрасные древние здания. Одно из них мне особенно полюбилось, и я с радостью бы вернулся туда, подвернись такая возможность. Воздух в Аравии по большей части тяжелый и неподвижный, и это хорошо, потому что песчаная буря может убить. Но в этих руинах веял легкий бриз, беспрепятственно шедший с далекого берега прямо через пески, и каждый вечер он становился чуть прохладней, и можно было представить, что чувствуешь запах соли, рыболовных сетей и уксусный запах моря. Говорят, один римлянин построил его для своей возлюбленной, наверняка принцессы, как это обычно бывает в подобных историях. И вместо того, чтобы смешать глину с водой, как это делают нормальные люди, этот парень смешал ее с благовониями, поэтому каждая комната пахла какими-то цветами. Не знаю, насколько правдива история, но в одной комнате стены действительно пахли чем-то мускусным, в другой – лилиями, а в третьей – розами, и именно там я остановился на ночлег. Моя бабушка умывалась розовой водой перед сном, и легкий аромат роз оставался с ней до самой смерти, особенно у корней волос. Мама переняла у нее эту привычку, ее сестры тоже, и, конечно же, когда Бекка подросла, она тоже принялась так делать. Все женщины в моей жизни пахли розами. Я спал там крепче, чем в Монголии, когда был на пороге смерти.

* * *

Когда я наконец решил покинуть Аравию, то наткнулся на страну, которую не ожидал увидеть.

В моем детстве мы нечасто говорили про Эрец Исраэль [1]. Или, вернее сказать, мы говорили о ней, но это была абстрактная идея, потому что на момент, когда я упал, до ее воплощения было очень далеко. Может быть, для хасидов [2] и радикалов дела обстояли иначе, но тому, кто упоминал сионизм в нашем шуле, потом, как правило, приходилось слушать, как старики кричали, что Мойше придет тогда, когда придет. Все остальное – это вероотступничество, говорили они. Политика! Goyishkeit! У них на уме была только Тора, и когда они произносили L'shana haba'ah b'Yerushalayim [3] во время празднований Песаха [4], то мечтали явно не о светском еврейском государстве. Для нас с Беккой Иерусалим был сказочным местом, и даже точка на карте не делала его до конца реальным. Не таким, как те истории, которые старики рассказывали, усевшись в круг, не таким, как истории, что походили на легенды о короле Артуре, где другие старики отправлялись в Иерусалим на смерть. Временами они принимались сетовать на итоги Парижской мирной конференции [5] и Декларации Бальфура [6] так, будто это случилось вчера и они были там – а некоторые действительно были – что только больше все запутывало. Мы с Беккой ничего не смыслили в таких разговорах, даже когда война вынесла их за пределы шулов. Люди на улицах обсуждали слухи о том, что творилось в Треблинке [7], пока газетчикам не заткнули рот, и говорили, что, может, сейчас самое время основать такое место где-нибудь в Палестине, Уганде, Новой Гвинее или где-то еще. Но мы же американцы, думали мы, зачем нам новая родина, если у нас есть Америка? Мы с Беккой пришли к выводу, что люди принимались говорить об Эрец Исраэль тогда, когда хотели избавиться от нас. На радио трепали языками люди вроде отца Кофлина [8]: если те, кто мечтали о новой родине для евреев походили на них, то спасибо большое, мы в ней не нуждались.  
Этого никогда не случится, говорили мы.

И вот я стоял у ее ворот.

Когда я говорил с людьми в Акабе, то услышал много твердых мнений, и много неоднозначных мнений, и много противоречивых мнений, и, по сути, я лишь еще больше запутался. Я слышал, что в Израиле говорят на иврите, и, сказать по правде, это шокировало меня больше, чем само существование Израиля. Дома мы разговаривали на идише, как и все остальные в то время, но учили английский и иврит в иешиве [9], что очень не нравилось детям из хасидских семей. Иврит для них был языком, на котором говорит сам Бог, поэтому использовать его не для чтения Торы считалось самым страшным проступком, и они не скрывали, что видели в нас богохульников, а в наших учителях – мошенников. Я пытался представить себе целую страну, где евреи покупают фрукты и вызывают такси на священном языке и никто не выставляет их на посмешище, но не мог. Три дня я провел в Акабе, взбираясь на здания повыше, чтобы рассмотреть границу, проходящую через холмы. Три дня я бродил по Айле, где велись земляные работы. Три дня я ходил вокруг да около, по привычке дремал днем, как делал это в пустыне, и просыпался каждый раз, когда муэдзины [10] созывали людей. Старухи на суке [11] кричали мне вечерами, размахивали завернутыми в бумагу локмой и кнафе [12], когда я проходил мимо с затуманенным взглядом, но рассмеялись, когда я попытался мило побеседовать с ними. Иди домой, яхуд [13], сказали они. Иди спать. Я не знаю, где это, ответил я. Есть ли у тебя дети, спросили они. Я сказал, нет. Иди домой, сказали они мягко.

В конце концов я пересек Иордан и пошел вдоль границы, не спуская глаз с этой новой страны, как охотник, следящий за медведем. Я сказал, новой, но для остального мира это не так. Для всех, кроме нас с тобой, это вчерашний день, милый. Наверняка они все тебе рассказали. Скажи, они усадили тебя за парту, когда разморозили? Рассказали, что нашли лекарство от полиомиелита? Рассказали об этом раке гомосексуалов [14]? Рассказали, что ты можешь вступить в брак с кем пожелаешь? Как скоро ты узнал, что мы отправили человека в космос? Как скоро ты узнал, что мы сбросили бомбу? Рассказали тебе о словах, которые нельзя говорить, о странах, которых больше не существует, и о новых странах, которые возникли на их месте? Думал ли ты обо мне, когда узнал об этом? Я думал о тебе безо всякой причины, когда шел вдоль границы; насколько я помню, у тебя никогда не было четкого мнения по поводу Эрец Исраэль. Но я могу представить, как, будь оно у тебя, ты вмешивался бы, спорил бы со стариками в случае необходимости, пытался понять, как поступить правильно, и поступал бы так, невзирая на возможные последствия. Из тебя вышел бы хороший еврей, любовь моя. Не знаю, можно ли считать это комплиментом, но это так.

* * *

Помяни дьявола и так далее. Ни за что не догадаешься, кого я только что увидел по телевизору.

Сейчас я в Ивано-Франковске, если это важно. Наверное, важно, если судить по тому, что люди в баре разговаривали тише обычного. По телевизору показывали ретроспективу в честь годовщины какого-то дерьма, которое произошло в Соковии в прошлом году. Я говорю так отчасти потому, что пропустил его, пока проводил время в компании двух дюжин лошадей в Монголии, и отчасти потому, что когда я попросил людей в баре объяснить, что к чему, то выслушал не меньше четырех разных историй. Интернет тоже не особо прояснил ситуацию. Ты говоришь об этом прямо сейчас, и, должно быть, тебе лучше знать. Когда я услышал твой голос и посмотрел на экран, ведущий спрашивал тебя, что бы ты сделал иначе, и прочую чепуху, а ты отвечал, и создавалось ощущение – надеюсь, я один это заметил – что кто-то заставил тебя читать ответы с листа. Твой приятель Старк выглядел так, словно хотел заползти в какую-нибудь дыру и умереть, а твоя приятельница Романофф – словно могла бы ему в этом помочь. Я не заметил твоего приятеля Уилсона, но, думаю, это потому, что он здесь, ищет меня. Я видел его два месяца назад в Минске и три с половиной недели назад в Вильнюсе и оба раза едва унес ноги. Он хорош в этом; я не ожидал, что парень из воздушно-спасательных сможет так преуспеть в шпионаже, но он действительно в нем хорош. И хорош собой. Когда-нибудь потом, оказавшись в безопасности, я был бы не прочь понаблюдать за ним. Я спрашиваю себя, как бы он поступил, если бы в следующий раз я подошел к нему посреди улицы с извинениями за то, что пытался его убить, и взял его за руку. Не то чтобы я заинтересован. Просто любопытно, вот и все.

Я попробовал переспать с каким-то парнем в Греции и не смог. Разве не печально? Еще одна вещь, которую они отняли у меня. Раньше я любил это: чужое тело, прижатое к моей спине, и большие ладони, что оставляли на мне синяки, лаская. Я любил делать это грубо, и любил делать это нежно, и мне нравилось ощущение члена во рту. Я попробовал снова в Монако, и попробовал еще раз в Севилье, а в Дублине обдолбался к чертям и так отчаянно просил об этом, что отказаться от такого предложения смог бы только куда лучший человек, чем тот, кого выбрал я. Но я так сильно хотел этого, и мне было хорошо. Я даже кончил, всхлипывая в простыни, пропахшие сигаретным дымом и кислым молоком, желая сделать это снова, желая, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, желая, чтобы я никогда не появлялся на свет. Я добрался на такси до места, где остановился на ночь, потому что не мог вынести поездку на трамвае, и следующие шесть часов провел в ванной, выблевывая, казалось, каждый кусочек пищи, который съел за сто лет своей жизни на этой земле. Стоило оно того? Черт. Не спрашивай. Это не тот вопрос, на который кто-то может ответить.

Я пытаюсь сказать, что при виде тебя во мне всколыхнулось целое море чувств, которые я считал запертыми на замок и выброшенными в океан. Я застрял в этом баре с имбирным элем на дне бокала, который жалко было оставлять, и всеми этими людьми, которые показывали пальцами, кричали, смеялись, улюлюкали и снова кричали. Кто-то призывал власть принять меры, кто-то призывал линчевать вас, кто-то призывал остальных оставить вас в покое – они герои, героям иногда можно ошибаться, – а я чувствовал себя пришельцем, чей человеческий костюм начинает расползаться по швам. Я спрашивал себя, как получилось, что ты до сих пор не поставил их на место. Как получилось, что ты сидишь там, такой спокойный, с безжизненными глазами и безвольно повисшими руками. Как получилось, что ты вообще оказался там.  


Сара разочаровалась бы в нас обоих, не думаешь? Я убегаю и прячусь, как испуганный маленький мальчик, а ты сидишь у всех на виду и не позволяешь своему пламени вырваться наружу. Если подумать, в некотором роде твоя мать оказывалась еще хуже тебя. Упокой Господь ее душу, но она была настоящим возмутителем спокойствия. Конечно, ты вечно ввязывался в драки с подонками и ходил на всевозможные протесты, но у нее были ее речи, и ее забастовки, и маленькие брошюры, которые она держала при себе до самой смерти. На самом деле, дольше; пока ты пытался отбиться от моих тетушек после похорон, я прибирал у нее в комнате и случайно перевернул сумочку. Там лежали ее помада, чековая книжка и сотни три листовок; они разлетелись по полу, когда ветер подул через окно, оставленное открытым, чтобы выветрить запах болезни – я готов был поклясться, что он до сих пор ощущался в комнате. Мне пришлось лезть за ними под комод и кровать, сбивать их в кучу, как кот гоняет клубки шерсти, и тогда я услышал на лестнице тебя с тетей Рут. Я успел выбросить листовки в окно как раз вовремя, дети во дворе неделями складывали из них самолетики. Даже Эбботт и Костелло [15] не сумели бы придраться.

Я вышел из этого бара с ощущением, будто кожа слазит с костей, и в такой ярости, что не владел собой. Что, я один такой особенный? Я единственный, за кого ты станешь сражаться в этом гребаном новом мире? По крайней мере, так я думал, когда выходил, но когда вернулся в свой номер, то пришел к выводу, что на самом деле ты не стал сражаться за меня. Ты заставил меня сражаться за себя самого. Что вынудило тебя сдаться? Что потушило твой огонь? Что заставило тебя перестать бороться, тигр? Не может быть, чтобы всему виной была моя смерть. Я отказываюсь в это верить. Когда твоя мать умерла, ты продолжил ее дело, превратил себя в пару кулаков и окровавленный рот, и взял бы на себя ношу самого Атланта, будь от этого хоть какой-то толк. Почему я стал исключением, лицемерный ты сукин сын?

Первым, что я вспомнил о тебе, была ненависть. Помню, как шел через Монголию и думал обо всех тех временах, когда я молился, чтобы ты пришел и спас меня, о тех временах, когда лежал в темноте и мечтал, как ты выламываешь решетку голыми руками и выносишь меня на Свет Божий, но когда до тебя наконец дошло, где я был все это время, ты заставил меня спасать тебя. Семьдесят лет в ожидании героя, и вдруг ты приходишь и зовешь меня по имени, словно это волшебное заклятье, а я – Спящая красавица, которая ждет, когда ты дотронешься до ее холодной мертвой руки. Даже не вернулся за моими останками, чтобы матери было что похоронить. Ни одна живая душа не искала меня. Я знаю, потому что навел справки. Они рассекретили наши досье в 2000 вместе с записями о преступлениях нацистов, сейчас все это можно найти в интернете. Все, что мы сделали, всех, кого мы убили, каждую выпущенную пулю и каждую заложенную бомбу. И меня, погибшего в бою. Погибшего в бою, мать твою. И никто из вас не удосужился хотя бы из уважения счесть меня пропавшим без вести на несколько месяцев. Старк и весь СНР были к твоим услугам, и ты не мог отправить даже парочку пастухов прогуляться в сторону этой долины. Как думаешь, ты по-прежнему любил бы меня, поступи я так с тобой?

Не отвечай на это. Я знаю.  


Я знаю.  


Зол я или нет, я все равно не могу тебя бросить. Что-то сохранилось в наших головах и телах из тех далеких времен, когда наши предки крались нагими в высоких травах Африки. Древние инстинкты, которые хватали их за загривок и заставляли следить за чайками в воздухе, словно у них был шанс поймать хоть одну или желание вонзить в нее зубы. Иногда я представляю тебя таким – вцепившимся в мои нежные внутренности и шепчущим милую чушь. Мой темный ангел. Хотел бы я сказать, что мне лучше без тебя, но ведь тогда я бы умер. Я никогда не мог устоять перед тобой, любовь моя. Ты должен бы уже знать это. Я мог попасть домой целым и невредимым, но вместо этого последовал за тобой. Дважды восстал из могилы при звуке твоего голоса и, Боже, помоги мне, сделаю это снова, хочу я того или нет. Я настолько безнадежен, что сидел тут и думал, как бы мы могли получить свое _долго и счастливо_ , и хочешь – верь, хочешь – не верь, но, кажется, я понял, в какой момент все пошло не так.

Когда мне было шестнадцать и я работал в газете – следил за печатью и рисовал карикатуры под начальством мистера ДеЛилло, – я начал подумывать, что, возможно, хотел бы работать на радио. Люди говорили, что у меня подходящий, звучный голос, и я решил, что если поработаю какое-то время простым помощником, то рано или поздно буду допущен к микрофону и смогу проявить себя. Но, конечно же, именно в это время началась война между газетами и радио, и мистер Эллис сказал мне, парень, оставайся лучше там, где сидишь, потому что мы заткнем этих чертовых пиявок. Что до Эн-би-си и Си-би-эс, то они не хотели настраивать людей против радио, поэтому сделали вид, что им вовсе нет дела до новостей, нет, сэр. Снова принялись крутить Орсона Уэллса и «Эймоса и Энди», позволяли мистеру Форду вытирать ноги о мистера Рузвельта и все это время ждали подходящего момента. Когда такой момент настал, я уже учился в Принстоне, и хотя моя мама была замечательной женщиной, она убила бы меня, вздумай я бросить колледж и связать жизнь с радио. Так что я не стал. Но, может быть, где-то есть другой я, который не послушал мистера Эллиса. Может быть, тот другой я стал одним из парней Мароу [16] и отправился в Европу человеком, а не пушечным мясом; голосом, а не винтовкой, и, может быть, они не привязали того меня к столу. Может быть, я выжил. Может, ты тоже выжил, и мы вернулись с войны. Или, может, они остановили тебя в том призывном пункте и сказали, сынок, иди домой. Может, ты остался в безопасности и никогда не слыхал про СНР, и это я пришел к тебе, а не наоборот. Черт, если это все моя фантазия, то, может, они приняли тебя, этот их гроб вылечил все твои болезни, но не сделал чудовищем, и тебя отпустили. Может, мы встретились в доках. Может, я устроил тебе сюрприз у самой двери. Может, я закружил тебя в танце по всей комнате, и твои письма были у меня в кармане, а мое сердце ушло в пятки. Может, вся храбрость, которая не пригодилась мне на фронте, настигла меня в один миг, и моя ладонь на твоей ладони твоем плече твоем лице, и мы столкнулись коленями раз два три четыре. Может быть, я поцеловал тебя при свете дня. Может быть, ты не сказал мне остановиться.

Так легко представить это сейчас. Так легко представить, как ты говоришь – да, когда тебя нет рядом и ты не смотришь на меня своими холодными голубыми глазами. Иногда ты бывал жутковатым куском дерьма, знаешь? Временами я ловил твой взгляд и понятия не имел, что у тебя в голове, доволен ты был, или зол, или грезил, или мысленно раздевал меня. Видит Бог, я такой был не один; я видел, как время от времени ты проделывал этот фокус с Беккой, и Сарой, и чуть ли не со всеми, кого мы знали. Казалось, что на самом деле тебя там не было или ты просто отошел, отлучился из комнаты и оставил тело позади, забыв натянуть улыбку перед уходом. Помню, как ты садился на солнце, и оно вымывало голубизну из твоих глаз, словно лед принимался таять. Оставались только два черных булавочных зрачка на белом-белом лице. В те времена ты и так походил на прекрасное и диковинное создание, но когда свет падал на тебя таким образом, ты не принадлежал этой Земле.

Интересно, говорил ли кто-нибудь такое обо мне. Пожалуй, я бы не удивился. Может, Бог уже тогда знал, кем нам предстояло стать.

* * *

После Иордана я шел пешком еще какое-то время, а в Алеппо запрыгнул на поезд – это было легче и гораздо быстрее, чем продолжать путь на моих бедных усталых ногах. По большому счету, я не могу натереть мозоли; если они и появляются, то исчезают за пару часов. Но я по-прежнему ощущал боль в костях после шестнадцати часов ходьбы в ботинках, на которые не позарился бы даже нищий. Выбор стоял между поездами и автостопом, и не знаю, говорил ли, но в то время я не слишком боялся быть узнанным. Поверь, однажды я чуть не поддался искушению. Где-то в окрестностях Думы я ел вдоль дороги, намереваясь перейти ее, как только подвернется случай, как вдруг рядом остановилась машина цвета лаванды, древняя, как я сам, а в ней сидели двое самых красивых мужчин, которых я видел в своей жизни. Я решил, что они местные, но водитель открыл рот и с мягким американским акцентом поинтересовался, эй, парень, тебя подбросить? Я, в свою очередь, выглядел так, будто неделю назад выполз из-под какого-то камня в Монголии, но уже немного соображал, поэтому вежливо ответил, нет, сэр. А тот, что расположился на пассажирском сиденье, сказал, да ладно, на этот счет не волнуйся. Мы только что высадили еще одного парня в Дамаске, сказал он. Я посмотрел на них, посмотрел на машину, посмотрел на отрезок пути, который мне предстояло пройти, и мне хотелось сказать да, но вместо этого я ответил: я в порядке, спасибо. Ладно парень, дело твое, сказал водитель. Береги себя, приятель, сказал пассажир. И они двинулись дальше на своей большой лавандовой машине.

Конечно, потом я спрашивал себя, откуда они родом и как там оказались, но больше всего меня интересовало, догадались ли они. Как близок я был к тому, чтобы согласиться, и как я хотел сесть в эту машину, и как не отказался бы, вздумай они припарковаться где-нибудь в укромном месте и начать целовать меня. Как Вашингтонский стрелок чуть не оказался на заднем сиденье у пары ребят из Америки, которые решили поколесить по зоне боевых действий Бог знает по какой причине: наверняка они слышали новости, даже если на тот момент уже покинули страну. Как бы они поступили, если бы я снял свои перчатки. Честно говоря, я надеюсь, что они так и не узнали. Надеюсь, что они продолжили жить в неведении.

Я уже сказал, что совершил целых два глупых поступка, пока был в Греции, но в Италии я сделал кое-что еще более глупое. Я отправился в Аццано. Знаю, знаю, знаю. Я знаю. Само пребывание в Италии бросает меня в холодный пот, хотя Аццано расположен северо-восточнее всех остальных городов, где мы были. Я никогда не считал себя умным. Это была идиотская идея – отправиться туда в уверенности, что все будет в порядке, что эта затея не обернется проблемами и у меня не случится нервный срыв посреди поля, принадлежащего какому-нибудь бедному фермеру. Что ж, он случился. Наверное, я просто хотел увидеть само место. Выглядит совсем иначе, но запах все тот же. Говорят, что запахи лучше всего пробуждают воспоминания, и я думаю, что это правда. Я и минуты там не провел, но уже лежал ничком на земле, хрипел и думал, Боже нет Боже пожалуйста Боже как жаль, что у меня нет с собой рюкзака. Защиты от него никакой, но он хотя бы прикрывал спину, а под обстрелом мы ничто. Ничто, мешки из кожи, хрящей и костей, ожидающие участи быть разорванными на куски, и когда ты слышишь грохот взрывающегося снаряда, то думаешь: следующий попадет в тебя. Не просто в то место, где ты стоишь, но в тебя самого. Пытаешься зарыться поглубже в землю, напрягаешь не только каждый известный тебе мускул в теле, но и те, о существовании которых не подозревал, пока не поверил, что вот-вот погибнешь. Как будто эти крошечные красные нити способны защитить тебя от ударной волны, что должна тебя разорвать, изувечить, размолоть в прах, из которого Бог создал тебя в тишине на заре Вселенной. Ты мечтаешь о тишине, но больше не веришь в нее, не тогда, когда вокруг завывают снаряды и завывают ребята, и раздается грохот от взрыва, который на самом деле даже не является звуком, грохот от взрыва столь близкого, что это просто энергия, сила, сбивающая тебя с ног, и если тебе повезет, то окажется, что кровоточат только уши.  


То, что заставило меня упасть на землю, не было реальным, поэтому через какое-то время я поднялся. Поначалу меня тошнило, но я поднялся. Никто не кричал на меня, требуя шевелить задницей, поэтому я не торопясь встал, привел себя в порядок и пошел дальше. Теперь на этом месте вырос небольшой городок. Наверное, он всегда здесь был, но я не помню, чтобы видел его тогда в темноте, под обстрелом, пока пытался выжить. Если подумать, здания выглядят совсем новыми по европейским меркам. Может быть, город стоял здесь всегда, но к нашему приходу его уже не стало? А может, не было и долгое время после. Как назвать землю, которая годами пустовала? Будет ли это прежний город, если отстроить его заново? Наверное, люди, которые вернулись сюда после войны, сказали бы, что это они и есть город, а вовсе не здания, но я думаю, сколько из них вернулось. Сколько из них выбралось. Жаль, что я не спросил об этом местных, когда шел мимо домиков с красными крышами, пиццерий и джелатерий, откуда доносился запах ванили и сахара. На улицах играли дети, кошки выглядели сытыми. Симпатичный маленький городок. Здесь я завел пятый блокнот. Подальше от центра города с его магазинами то и дело попадались тупики из жилых домов, и, наверное, в этот день вывозили мусор, потому что рядом со многими из них, прямо на тротуарах – или как там их называют итальянцы, не могу вспомнить слово – лежали какие-то вещи. Я нашел рубашку с длинным рукавом, которая могла бы мне подойти, и несколько упаковок просроченных крекеров, которые всего лишь немножко зачерствели, и сломанные ножницы, которые я наверняка сумел бы починить, и блокнот. Я не был уверен, что возьму его с собой, но потом заметил, как кто-то наблюдает за мной, запаниковал и пошел прочь, даже не застегнув рюкзак, а блокнот по-прежнему был у меня в руках.

Позже я был даже рад, что взял его, так как на первый блокнот я и смотреть не хотел, третий сжег, четвертый отвел для хороших вещей, а второй подходил к концу. Пятый был дешевым, на спирали и из бумаги в клетку, с таким ребенок мог бы ходить в школу. Но мне понравилось в нем писать, поэтому я тут же и начал. Во втором оставалось еще немного чистых страниц, и эта расточительность вызывала у меня чуть ли не трепет. Я почти ничем не владел, но не обязан был оглядываться на что бы то ни было. Если уж я хотел оставить эти страницы пустыми, то мог, черт побери, это сделать. Примерно в то же время я начал задумываться о шестом блокноте, хотя тогда его еще не существовало. Видишь ли, я довольно быстро пересек Италию и повернул к югу Франции, даже не глядя по сторонам, но в последнюю ночь там пробрался в гостиничный номер в Сан-Ремо, чтобы хоть раз поспать на матрасе, а когда утром выходил из отеля, портье слушал радио на английском, и там передавали «ФБР. Обзор за неделю». Должно быть, я показался ему заинтересованным, а не испуганным до чертиков, каким был на самом деле, потому что этот парнишка сказал мне: только послушай! Словно передавали бейсбол, и команда, за которую он болеет, вот-вот выбьет грэнд слэм [17]. А ведущий в своей рубрике «Разыскиваются» говорил о Вашингтонском стрелке. Впрочем, не совсем так, ведь после той утечки данных они стали называть меня Зимним Солдатом, к тому же речь шла не только о Вашингтоне, но о целом столетии. Я стоял там, слушал и все больше и больше приходил в ярость, пока наконец не вышел вон, чтобы ненароком не сломать что-нибудь – возможно, его ноутбук. Они повесили на меня сотни убийств, начиная с 1946, когда я кричал, умолял и истекал кровью на металлическом столе. В 1946 уродец еще даже не заполучил меня снова.  


Знаешь, сколько стоит поддержание работы криокамеры? Сколько времени нужно, чтобы разморозить человека, обнулить его, подготовить к миссии и убедиться, что задание дошло до его размягченных мозгов? Сколько тестов нужно провести, чтобы удостовериться, что программа в его голове не начнет сбоить и он не сиганет ласточкой с крыши здания, причинив организации ущерб на двадцать миллионов долларов? Сотни, мать твою. Сам посчитай. Пять или шесть убийств в год, если они стали отправлять меня на миссии в 1953, как сказано в файлах, но я готов поспорить, что в первые годы убийства были делом рук двух других подопытных, с которыми они работали до меня. Моя же первая миссия состоялась в 1956, когда одному из них ввели слишком много того горючего, что разрабатывал уродец, и он умер от внутреннего кровотечения, а другой выстрелил себе в лицо. Убийство каждые два месяца, приятель – если ты думаешь, что это могло стать устойчивой практикой, то у меня для тебя новости. Иногда они не открывали криокамеру годами. С помощью меня и моих мозгов всмятку Гидра едва ли прикончила дюжину человек. Может, еще парочку заключенных, когда на мне проводили тесты в ГУЛАГе, но к тому моменту они были людьми не больше, чем я сам. Это не значит, что каждая смерть не разрывает меня на части. Видишь ли, евреи считают, что когда ты спасаешь чью-то жизнь, то спасаешь целый мир, но верно и обратное: когда ты отнимаешь чью-то жизнь, то целый мир уничтожаешь. Я хочу сказать, что эти смерти мучают меня не больше и не меньше, чем все остальные. Взгляни на мое армейское досье. Двести девятнадцать подтвержденных убийств с января 1944 по февраль 1945, Боже, снайпер вроде меня мог расстреливать их одного за другим. Почему никто не рвется отомстить мне за этих немецких ребят, милый? Говорят, все средства хороши в любви и на войне. Ну а я скажу, что все зависит от того, по какую сторону винтовки ты оказался.

Когда я наконец перестал чувствовать себя так, словно был готов спорить до хрипоты и заставить чокнуться самого Господа, то подумал, что должен рассказать, как все было на самом деле. Бог знает, что я стал бы делать, если бы решил силой заставить их поверить, но в итоге все свелось вот к этому. К тому, чем я сейчас занят – это, cкорее, беспорядочная писанина, чем манифест, но мне становится легче, когда я сижу здесь, один в ночи, и сам для себя записываю правдивую версию событий. Наверное, «правда» – не самое подходящее слово. Не то чтобы я взялся за это дело с намерением солгать, но, понимаешь, на самом деле правды не существует. Правда назначается чьим-то решением, и большая часть известной нам истории продиктована либо компромиссами, либо чьим-то корыстным интересом. Ты не можешь измерить ее, как вес, расстояние или время, не можешь поднести к свету и осмотреть на предмет изъянов. Ты можешь только расколоть ее, заглянуть внутрь и узнать, из чего она сделана, но тогда это уже и не правда вовсе, не история, а просто набор фактов, которые ты можешь крутить так и этак. И больше не сможешь упрятать их обратно в раковину.

* * *

На самом деле я в Ивано-Франковске не для того, чтобы сидеть в барах, распивать содовую и любоваться на твое лицо на экране телевизора; я здесь ради мамы. Раз уж я не мог прийти на ее могилу в Нью-Йорке, то решил отправиться туда, где она родилась. Да и потом, лучше хоть немного подумать о жизни, а не о смерти. Она с родителями, сестрами и братом уехала отсюда в 1914, за какой-то месяц до начала Первой мировой, потому что рассказывала мне, что едва успела отплыть из порта в Саутгемптоне, когда новость о войне разнеслась повсюду. На том корабле она и познакомилась с отцом и его многочисленной родней из Уэльса. Он был уверен, что встретил самую красивую и умную девушку в мире, поэтому приударил за ней с таким пылом, будто скоро должен был наступить конец света, а она сказала, что никогда не выйдет замуж за гоя. Три года спустя у них родился я, а еще через четыре появилась Бекка. Я в жизни не видел настолько влюбленную друг в друга пару, как они, даже во время ссор. Но мама никогда не вдавалась в подробности о том, где выросла. В детстве я спросил у Сары, скучает ли она по Ирландии, и она ответила нет, но в такой странной манере, что я подумал, наверное, это означало «да, немного». Но когда я задал этот же вопрос матери, она не ответила ни да, ни нет. Только спросила: знаешь, почему нас называют людьми Писания? Нет, ответил я. Тогда она сказала: потому что у нас нет места, которое можно назвать домом.  


Мамина семья жила не в самом Ивано-Франковске, а в местечке поблизости, что когда-то называлось Горохолина, если вообще как-то называлось. Наверное, оно по-прежнему существует, потому что я слышал, как люди называли так реку и лес, Горохолин лес – место, где растет горох. Раньше у него было подобающее название, но страна, частью которой являлось это место в то время, давным-давно исчезла. Ивано-Франковск тоже носил другое имя. Как и в Аццано, дома здесь новые, и не нужно копать глубоко, чтобы наткнуться на старые кирпичи, пулю или чьи-то кости. Угадай с трех попыток, чьи надгробия на местном кладбище опрокинуты, разломаны или вовсе пропали, и первые две попытки не считаются. Я искал и искал, но так и не сумел найти ни одного, на котором значилась бы девичья фамилия матери. Но многие еврейские надгробия все еще стоят. Хотя на них нет иврита, их можно вычислить по изображениям львов, оленей, книг и прочих штук, которых не увидишь на других плитах. В основном это львы. Если пройтись по небольшим городам, в которых еще сохранились старые полуразрушенные здания, то можно увидеть заброшенные шулы; они покрыты граффити или даже чем похуже, но на стенах большинства из них еще сохранились фрески, и на этих фресках изображены львы, один за другим. Думаю, местные жители были ранними пташками, потому что в Шулхан Арух [18] говорится, что утром ты должен подниматься могучим, словно лев, чтобы служить Господу. Мама рассказала нам об этом, когда Бекка была еще совсем маленькой, и всю следующую неделю та будила меня рычанием. Наверное, местные жители были не в восторге от этих фресок, потому что давным-давно соскребли со стен большую часть львиных морд, и это далеко не единственное, что они отняли у нас. Похоже, половина брусчатки здесь – это еврейские надгробия, которые они унесли с кладбища. Куда бы ты ни пошел, ты ступаешь по нам.  


Семья моей мамы вряд ли ходила в эту большую красивую городскую синагогу, но в ту, куда они ходили, я бы не смог попасть, потому что ее больше нет. Деревенские шулы заброшены либо в руинах, а кое-где превращены в церкви и даже музеи, полные изображений Девы Марии с печальным взором. Возможно, на самом деле ее семья ходила вовсе не в шул, а в штибель [19] где-нибудь в лесу, и его-то уж точно не осталось. Здесь ничего не осталось. Только дикие травы и ползучие сорняки. Какая-то старушка застала меня, когда я бродил по ее саду, и я сказал, простите, я просто ищу – но не смог сказать что, потому что сам не знал. Я ищу дома, сказал я. Ищу умерших. Ищу свою мать. Ищу себя самого. Пока я извинялся и в спешке пробирался к выходу, подумал, что можно спросить ее, помнит ли она людей, которые жили здесь прежде. И не спросил – понял, что она слишком молода. Это была страшная мысль. Ей было лет семьдесят, может, даже восемьдесят, но она все равно не могла помнить те времена. Я узнал, что до войны в Ивано-Франковске проживало сто тысяч человек, и треть из них составляли евреи. Больше не составляют. Aroysgevorfen. [20] Что за потеря.  


Когда я наткнулся на единственный действующий шул, то чуть было не пропустил его. Он стоял прямо в центре города и был выкрашен в нежно-розовый цвет: ты спросишь, как такое можно пропустить, но в этом же здании располагался магазин. Мебель, фурнитура, большие светящиеся вывески. Он занимал только первый этаж, но я дважды прошел мимо, прежде чем увидел сбоку небольшую менору и табличку, гласящую, что это синагога. А ведь я чуть не повелся. Оказывается, если ты еврей, то должен идти с черного входа – в этом вся история наших жизней. Место, где раньше стояли скамьи, пустовало, и только впереди виднелось несколько рядов складных стульев, разномастных и потертых. Я остановился в дверях и на мгновение решил было, что не смогу войти, но тут из-за бимы [21] вышел раби с отверткой в руках. Он посмотрел на меня так, словно находился на необитаемом острове, а я был десятью баррелями пресной воды, и после этого я не мог не войти. Gutn tog, Ребе, сказал я без задней мысли, а потом подумал, вдруг так уже не говорят, и сказал, ээ, шалом алейхем? После чего подумал, вдруг так тоже не говорят, и сказал, dobryj den? Раби моргнул и рассмеялся. Борех хабо! сказал он и добавил на идише: сегодня к нам пришел полиглот. На скольких языках ты говоришь, друг? Я сказал, не знаю. И тут же понял, что это был неправильный ответ, потому что с его лицом произошло нечто странное, и я поспешил сказать, ребе, я ищу свою семью.

Да, сказал он печально. Как и все мы.

Короче говоря, он знал не больше, чем я сам: записи были уничтожены, а семья моей матери не жила в городе, к тому же я не знал всех имен. Я понял это и сам, но было приятно сидеть рядом с ним и разговаривать на старом языке в этом старом шуле. В какой-то момент он положил ладонь мне на руку, и рука была левой. Я видел, что он почувствовал металл, но ладонь не убрал, просто держал ее на моем запястье, как будто я был человеком, а не оружием, или призраком, или игрушкой для утех, и это, пожалуй, было лучшим, что случалось со мной за последние несколько недель. Я сказал ему об этом. Это лучшее, что случилось со мной за последние несколько недель, сказал я. Он сказал, останься. Я не могу, сказал я, мне нужно двигаться дальше. Это было ложью, потому что на тот момент я уже провел в Ивано-Франковске четыре дня, и сейчас задержался еще на одну ночь. Останься, сказал он, сегодня пятница. По крайней мере, останься на ужин. И он смотрел на меня с такой надеждой, что я не смог отказаться. Все будет в порядке, думал я, это всего лишь ужин. Наверное, каждый раз, когда я думаю, что все будет в порядке, мне стоит треснуть себя чем-нибудь, потому что предсказатель из меня ужасный.

Во-первых, помимо меня и раби там были и другие люди, а во-вторых, я семьдесят лет не делал кидуш [22], так что стоял там вместе со всеми стариками и изо всех сил пытался вспомнить порядок действий, когда раби достал бутылку шнапса вместо вина. Помилуй Боже, в этот момент я заплакал, потому что именно так мы делали дома, и, наверное, этого стоило ожидать, но я не ожидал. Я думал, они спросят меня, в чем дело, но люди по обе стороны от меня положили руки мне на плечи, и раби сказал, Джеймс, не хочешь произнести кидуш? и передал мне бечер [23]. Боже, я ведь ничего не помню, подумал я. Я не помню, сидеть нужно или стоять, и когда нужно выпить, и не помню слова, и сижу здесь с таким чувством, будто все уставились на перчатку на моей левой руке. Сижу с заплаканным лицом и открытым ртом и не говорю ни слова. Старик слева похлопал меня по руке, а старик справа прошептал vayehi erev vayehi voker, и этого оказалось достаточно. Целый мир нахлынул на меня, и при свете свечей создавалось ощущение, что не было никаких семидесяти лет, я снова оказался в Бруклине, а война произошла с какими-то другими людьми много лет назад, и на мгновение я перестал бояться. Я сказал, yom hashishi, а раби улыбнулся и продолжил. И я не ошибся. Ни разу. Я ускользнул перед началом службы, но в каком-то смысле мне не было нужды ее слушать, так полон я был благодарности, ярости и надежды. После семидесяти лет пустоты эта единственная капля была как целый галлон. Дайену [24], пожалуй.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

* * *

Раньше я умел играть на пианино довольно неплохо, но сейчас совсем разучился. По-моему, это странно. Казалось бы, такой навык должен был вернуться вместе со всеми остальными. Я по-прежнему умею кататься на велосипеде, а сейчас вот узнал, что помню молитвы, и я все тем же движением отбрасываю волосы со лба – перенял его у отца, который, в свою очередь, наверняка подсмотрел его у кого-то еще. Но умение играть на пианино пропало. Я сел за него в одном кафе в Гастингсе, хотел сыграть «Собери свои печали» и уже опустил пальцы на клавиши, но ничего не произошло. Это совсем не походило на ранение, потому что я бывал ранен, и знаю, что тогда все иначе. И все же то, что я ощутил, пока мои пальцы неподвижно лежали на клавишах, напоминало чувства, которые я испытал, когда меня подстрелили – ужас, смирение и то стремительно растущее изумление, от которого кружится голова. И в каком-то смысле это было так же больно.

Прежде чем сесть за это пианино, я пересек Испанию, оставил позади Париж и вспомнил старые добрые времена, проезжая тоннель под Ла-Маншем. Если бы я мог показать что-то десятилетнему себе, то на первом месте оказались бы космические корабли, а на втором – этот шедевр инженерной мысли. Сначала я отправился в Дублин и получил то, на что нарывался – как уже говорил – а потом остался в Англии, бродил там и тут. Пробыл там дольше чем где-либо еще, не считая Монголии. Большую часть времени я провел в Лондоне. Лондон круглый год полон туристов, и никто не смотрел на меня как на психа, особенно когда я немного привел себя в порядок. Я шел вдоль побережья и, намеренно выбрав барбершоп в какой-то глуши, заглянул туда перед самым закрытием, ожидая, что какой-нибудь седой старик побреет меня налысо. Вместо этого меня встретил красивый молодой человек с руками в татуировках и увешанный пирсингом, а обращался он со мной так аккуратно, словно держал в руках полдюжины яиц. Он сбрил мою достойную горца бороду, подстриг кончики волос, и когда я посмотрел в зеркало, то не мог поверить своим глазам. Было бы нечестно сказать, что я не видел этого парня с 1942, потому что я совсем не походил на того юного Баки Барнса, которого еще не поглотила война – волосы у меня были по-девичьи длинными, кости черепа стали тяжелее и отчетливей вырисовывались под кожей, а глаза навсегда потеряли то выражение – но именно об этом я подумал тогда, приветствуя себя в зеркале. Здравствуй. Рад снова видеть тебя, солдат. Мама точно меня узнала бы. Я хорошо выгляжу, подумал я впервые за годы, а может, и десятилетия, и чертовски удивил сам себя.  


Барбер привычно флиртовал со мной между делом, но когда он состриг мою бороду, то явно тоже так подумал, потому что присвистнул и сказал, вау, да ты, оказывается, настоящий Дэвид Бэкхем, приятель. Я не знал, кто это, но прозвучало как комплимент. Уже у самых дверей он сказал, погоди, я знаю, что тебе нужно, после чего закрыл салон и взял меня за локоть. Наверное, в моем голосе отчетливо сквозила усталость, когда я поинтересовался: хороший секс? Барбер рассмеялся. Как скажешь, ответил он. Идем со мной. Так что я пошел за ним, и он привел меня к воде. Снял ботинки и закатал рукава, и я последовал его примеру. Мы зашли в океан по колено. Моя бабуля вечно поговаривала, что соленая вода лечит все, сказал барбер. Слезы или море. Лично я предпочитаю море, сказал он. Я не чувствую, что исцелился, возразил я, но это было ложью. День был теплым, вокруг стояла духота, а вода оказалась прохладной, как мята, и пальцами ног я чувствовал гладкие камешки и мягкую шероховатость песка, а неподалеку кричали чайки. Смотри, сказал барбер: в воде у нас под ногами полз маленький синий краб. Я бездумно присел на корточки и намочил штаны, но заметил это только позже, так поглотило меня наблюдение за этим крохотным созданием. Necora puber, сказал барбер, вельветовый краб-плавунец, и я спросил, ты какой-то ученый? Он ответил, нет, они мне просто нравятся. Как тебя зовут, спросил он. Я сказал, Джеймс. Ты ветеран, Джеймс? спросил он. Я сказал, да. Тогда он сказал, мне жаль, надеюсь, у тебя скоро все наладится. И я ответил, милый, все уже налаживается.  


Подобные вещи происходили снова и снова и стали причиной, по которой в один прекрасный момент я покинул город. Люди были так добры ко мне, что я начал бояться, вдруг кто-то окажется слишком добр, подберется слишком близко и я причиню ему боль. Наверное, ты бы сказал, что глупо о таком волноваться, но тогда это совсем не казалось глупым. Потом из Америки стали доходить пугающие новости. Президент говорил о мутантах, но называл их нелюдями. Пресса вовсю заливалась об Отделе по борьбе с новыми угрозами, мол, это как Щ.И.Т., только лучше, и поверь, я такое уже слышал. Мы просто хотим знать, кто где находится, говорят они, но за первым шагом всегда следует второй. В конце концов, они всегда приходят за тобой. Такое ощущение, что за прошедшие семьдесят лет никто так ничему и не научился.

Кстати говоря, я никогда не был в Германии, даже на миссиях, которые мне поручали, так что подумал, будет здорово увидеть ее восстановившейся после всех войн. Нацистов там теперь, должно быть, не больше, чем в любом другом месте. Но я не остался в Германии надолго, не знаю почему. Наверное, потому, что повсюду слышал немецкую речь, и как бы я ни пытался успокоить себя – уродец ведь даже не был немцем, он был швейцарцем – толку не было. Два дня я проходил на цыпочках, и все это время подсознательно ждал, что он выскочит из-за ближайшего куста и закричит «БУ!». Дождь, который шел эти два дня, полностью соответствовал моему настроению. Забавная штука – мозги. Я знал, что могу в любое время встать, отряхнуться и покинуть страну гораздо быстрее, чем сделал это в итоге, но какая-то часть меня предпочитала упиваться страданиями, словно заворачивалась в теплое одеяло. Когда ты снова становишься человеком, то можешь найти некоторое утешение в том, чтобы пасть так низко, как только можно. Наверное, дело в том, что ты будто снова позволяешь лошади одержать верх. Слишком легко. Ты просто отпускаешь поводья. Но, как ни странно, вытащило меня оттуда тщеславие. Пока я не увидел себя в зеркале барбершопа, меня практически не заботила собственная внешность, если только речь не заходила о неприметности – единственным исключением становились случаи, когда я должен был смешаться с толпой. Но где-то возле границы я мельком увидел свое отражение в витрине магазина, пока тащился вдоль нее под дождем. Лицо было угрюмым, а волосы насквозь мокрыми, и в целом я выглядел как горбун, ожидающий очередной взбучки. Я вспомнил о словах того барбера, а потом меня будто ударили под дых, когда я подумал, что бы сказала обо мне сестра. Весь чистенький, а ведешь себя так, будто через дерьмо пробираешься. Тогда я зашел в ближайшую кофейню и провел десять минут в туалете, пытаясь привести себя в приличный вид. Потом подошел к кассе и с чистейшим берлинским акцентом сделал заказ, после чего подмигнул парнишке за стойкой, и он чуть не выпустил из рук мой чек. Представь себе, это оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем думать обо всех несчастьях, что выпали на мою долю.  


Я рассказываю все это для того, чтобы ты знал историю появления шестого блокнота. Ты будешь смеяться, потому что это произошло практически случайно. Я собирался достать пятый блокнот и записать, как я распустил хвост, и что ел, и что кофейня располагалась на берегу реки Одер, и какой красивой была эта река. Но когда я запустил руку в рюкзак, чтобы достать чертов блокнот, то неосознанно перешел на мысли об уродце, и о прошлом, и о том, что иногда историю пишут вовсе не победители. Роясь в своих вещах и думая, что неплохо было бы выбросить половину, я поднял голову и увидел в двух футах от себя одну из этих скрипучих вращающихся штук для туристов. Они всегда заставляли меня нервничать – казалось, я вот-вот опрокину их и уроню все расставленные там книги и дурацкие брошюрки, но в этот раз содержимое оказалось не таким уж плохим. На одной из сторон были выставлены блокноты в аккуратных упаковках с обложками из искусственной кожи, резинками, закладками в виде ленточек и наверняка с хорошей бумагой. Они сразу же напомнили мне о тех дорогих альбомах для рисования, которые продавались в книжных магазинах во времена нашей юности. Их привозили из Франции и Италии, и ты вечно смотрел на них, но ни разу не купил, потому что берег каждый цент, а за такие деньги мог запастись продуктами на неделю вперед. Может, это была злая мысль, но я подумал, что могу купить его за деньги, оставшиеся на краденой кредитке, и у меня будет что-то, чего нет у тебя. Позже оказалось, что ты теперь вроде миллионера и наверняка у тебя полно книг с куда лучшими обложками и бумагой, чем у этих убогих китайских подделок, но тогда я этого не знал. Я знал только, что хочу купить такой блокнот. И что я еще покажу этому мерзкому уродцу с потными ручонками и замашками мясника, кто на самом деле пишет историю.

* * *

Помоги мне, Боже, я все еще в Ивано-Франковске. Не знаю, куда отправиться дальше. Раньше я с такой проблемой не сталкивался, просто пытался добраться до какого-то конкретного места, а в промежутке позволял лошади нести меня. Уже месяц я не видел Уилсона у себя на хвосте. Начинаю думать, может, стоит осесть где-нибудь на время. А может, это будет наитупейшая идея после Греции.  


Вот только человек не создан для бесконечных странствий. Октябрь и ее народ делают передышку на зиму, и даже Моисей перестал водить нас за нос спустя сорок лет – готов поспорить, что иудеи были очень рады захлопнуть настоящую дверь и никогда больше не покидать дом. Кажется, и мое время пришло, я ведь нигде не пускал корни начиная с 1943. Каждое утро я просыпался и говорил себе, нужно идти, а потом думал об этом добром раби и его розовом шуле, о том, что не хочу уходить. Сегодня утром я проснулся с другой мыслью: я хочу сделать что-то. И меня накрыл страх, как тогда, когда я писал про Монголию и думал о том, что мне осталось прожить совсем немного, а еще о том, сколько лет я уже потратил впустую, или кто-то потратил их за меня. Обо всем, что я хотел сделать, когда был ребенком, а затем подростком и, наконец, взрослым, хотя не знаю, можно ли назвать взрослым того меня, которого едва призвали в армию. Во всех отношениях, которые по-настоящему важны, он оставался маленьким мальчиком, и сколько в нем тогда было жизни. Он хотел делать что-то, учиться чему-то и выяснить, как устроена Вселенная, когда сидел в Принстоне, склонившись над бумагами, и думал все эти великие древние думы, и, Боже, какой у него был пытливый ум. Этим утром я ощутил, что мы будто машем друг другу через широкую равнину, и он кричит мне, но я никак не могу разобрать, что именно. Знал только, что хочу чего-то.  


Что ж, судя по моему нежеланию даже приближаться к России, отправлюсь на запад или на юг и посмотрю, что из этого выйдет. А если найду еще одного доброго раби и еще один розовый шул, то, может, и останусь на какое-то время, где бы это ни было.

* * *

Иногда я спрашиваю себя, что же там, в наших могилах. Мне кажется, они не могут быть абсолютно пустыми. Самих тел там нет, это я точно знаю, но и отдельные части хоронят постоянно, а еще пепел и все, что осталось: золотые зубы, искусственные коленные чашечки и металлические пластины. Хоронят и то, что снаружи – краденое золото в Денежной шахте, и корабли в заливе Сан-Франциско, и самолеты в Ираке, и все эти баррели смерти под горой Юкка [25], которые только и ждут, пока какой-нибудь несчастный шлемиль с лопатой наперевес сунет туда свой любопытный нос. Ты можешь похоронить свои чувства, зарыть топор войны и засунуть голову в песок. Так что же они похоронили, если не наши тела? Может, это как отправить пустую посылку? Она прибывает в царство небесное, Бог открывает ее, а внутри ничего – готов поспорить, то еще разочарование. Похоже, у нас с тобой не выходит оставаться среди мертвых. Когда наше время и впрямь наступит, им придется нас чем-нибудь придавить. Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя другие планы, но было бы здорово, раздели мы могилу, как когда-то делили постель в невинные дни нашей юности. Самому смешно. Когда это мы были невинны, скажи на милость. Но все же это было бы хорошо. Тепло. Мы вдвоем, кожа и кости вперемешку, будто слившиеся в объятьях в сырой земле. Я не верю в жизнь после смерти, милый, но это мне по душе.

Я спрашиваю себя, думаешь ли ты обо мне. Скучаешь ли. Видел твоего друга множество раз, но не видел тебя, и подумал, может, ты исполняешь свой гражданский долг? Ты обезвредил меня тогда, и я ожидал, что встречусь с тобой гораздо раньше: ты стоял бы в дверях, или стучал в окно, или следовал за мной по улицам городов, через которые я бежал бы, испуганный, но и отчасти стремящийся к тебе. Я скрылся бы при виде тебя, но постоянно оглядывался через плечо. Жена Лота. Говорят, она поступила глупо, но я понимаю, что она чувствовала, когда обернулась навстречу пламени. Боже милостивый, надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, на что я готов пойти ради тебя.

Где ты сейчас, милый? Где ты, любовь моя? Идешь по моему следу? Спишь ли ты? Бодрствуешь ли в своей комнате, и, положа руку на сердце, мечтаешь ли? Думаешь ли обо мне, о том, что случилось на берегу реки, или, Боже, о нашей стране в то время? Лежишь ли в кровати, один в темноте, с плотно задернутыми шторами, прислушиваешься ли? Надеешься, что я постучу в окно? Представляешь, как я произношу твое имя? Я сделал бы это. Я уже делал это. Раньше, когда думал о тебе. Думал, было бы здорово, если бы я... а потом решал, что тебе не стоит знать об этом. Скользил ладонью в шорты, словно подросток, который не может удержаться. Спрашивал себя, понравилось бы тебе? Захотел бы ты? Представлял тебя так и этак, крутил, и заставлял принимать всяческие позы, и думал. Представлял, как ты полюбишь это или возненавидишь, пока лежал там, любя эти мысли и ненавидя себя. Тебя легко представить. Они сделали так, чтобы я запоминал лица, и я всегда хорошо помнил твое. Прикасался к себе в темноте, думая, стал бы ты? Моя сухая ладонь двигалась осторожно и медленно, но я мог представить твой рот. Краешек ногтя совсем как краешек твоих зубов, и, Боже, я точно знаю, каким бы ты был на коленях.

Легко любить тебя, когда нет возможности увидеть. Легко любить тебя, когда тебя нет рядом, чтобы утащить меня под воду. Легко любить плод воображения, который так же легко любит в ответ. Твоя любовь была бездонной и яростной, но ты никогда не любил легко. О, милый, почему Бог сотворил нас такими идеальными друг для друга, а затем покрыл шипами. То, как ты смотрел на меня после Аццано – я думал, будь у меня чуть больше покоя в душе и часов в сутках, мы оказались бы вместе прежде, чем колокола по всему миру зазвонили бы в честь окончания войны. Если бы только красный шел мне так же, как ей. Иногда на поле боя ты смотрел на меня так же, как смотрел на нее через заваленный картами стол. Кто-то мог бы решить, что ты зол, но я знал. Я знаю тебя. Как насчет теперь, тигр? Приударил бы ты за старым солдатом? Одел бы меня в красное? Показал бы, как это делают в будущем? Показал бы, чему научился? Любил бы меня на столе, как ее?

* * *

Черт, надеюсь, ты никогда это не прочтешь.

* * *

После Германии я то и дело перескакивал с одного места на другое. Польшу я покинул после того, как наткнулся на первый же концлагерь, Австрию – когда поймал себя на том, что пытаюсь отыскать место своего падения, потом снова пересек Германию, потому что черта с два я бы еще раз переступил границу Италии или, Боже упаси, Швейцарии. Потом я отправился в Нью-Йорк, и ты знаешь, что там произошло. Или не произошло. Из Лондона в Брюссель, из Брюсселя в Прагу, из Праги куда-то Литву, и к тому времени я так устал, что зарылся в какую-то дыру и проспал двадцать один час кряду. Когда я проснулся, солнце окрашивало красным листву деревьев и кирпичи вокруг, которые и сами по себе были красными, и я не сразу понял, что уснул в лесу, в руинах заброшенного замка. Тишина там стояла такая, какой я в жизни не слышал, даже в Монголии, где звук причудливым образом отдавался эхом над равнинами. Только бумажный шорох листьев, когда подул ветер, да те звуки, которые издавал я сам, больше ничего. На следующий день я отправился исследовать это место и спугнул стадо оленей, а на дне оврага неподалеку нашел старый локомотив и несколько кабузов [26]. Когда я немного поднялся на холм, то увидел место, где раньше проходила железная дорога. Наверное, поезд отжил свой срок, поэтому его привезли сюда и столкнули с рельсов. Я знал, что он свалился в овраг не из-за катастрофы, потому что лежал очень аккуратно, покрытый мхом и слоями сухой листвы, где копошились всякие ползучие твари. Когда я залез внутрь, оказалось, что листья попали и туда: их размело по углам, как песок в тех римских руинах, а дерево рассохлось от сырости, и на сиденьях проросли грибы. Я никогда не видел неодушевленного предмета, который бы так походил на труп, как этот поезд, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он был живым. Одиноким древним существом, что дышало во тьме. Когда мы были детьми, мама рассказывала нам истории о Бегемоте, Зиз и о Левиафане. Их было двое, но Бог уничтожил одного, чтобы их потомок не сокрушил Землю, и я представлял, как этот гигант со светящимися глазами скользит под водой в поисках своей пары и скорбно зовет ее своим утробным голосом. Вот о чем я думал, когда касался теплого металла или прижимал к нему ухо, пытаясь услышать сердцебиение. Мне было жаль его, забытого всеми.

Пишу это сейчас, и кажется, будто говорю о себе же. Будто это метафора для меня, такого же старого, одинокого и в покореженном теле, и на самом деле я жалел не столько этот поезд, сколько самого себя. Что ж, могу с уверенностью сказать, что тогда это ощущалось иначе, и у некоторых вещей нет второго дна. Разве теперь нельзя просто почувствовать что-то и обойтись без рассказов очередного всезнайки о том, что ты испытываешь на самом деле? Я просмотрел достаточно новостей и знаю, что люди теперь анализируют все подряд, а мозгоправы измеряют им члены и болтают о триггерах, неврозах и детских травмах, будто хоть немного в этом смыслят, сидя в своих башнях из слоновой кости. Что ж, я провел в компании этого поезда три дня, потому что мне было жаль его, вот и все. Может, я надеялся, что он волшебный – по крайней мере, таким он казался. Может, я надеялся, что если полюблю его, как это сделал какой-то инженер век или два назад, то что-то произойдет, и это даст мне еще немного времени. Никогда бы не признался в этом вслух, но здесь могу рассказать, что на третий день я пролил для него немного крови. Порезал руку и размазал кровь по тормозному рычагу, лишь на девяносто процентов уверенный, что он не проснется. Я знал, что это дурацкая идея: если старые истории в чем-то и сходились, так это в том, что существ, которых пробуждают кровью, будить не стоит. Это было бы нечто. Сдается мне, ты бы появился в решающий момент со щитом в руке, спросил, что делаешь, Бак? И я бы ответил, да ничего особенного, просто собирался устроить конец света, а ты? Конечно, ничего не произошло, но из этого оврага я уходил не оглядываясь. На всякий случай.

На юг я продвигался медленнее, чем на восток, потому что снова решил идти пешком. После того, как Нью-Йорк выжал из меня все соки, я неважно питался, но в Литве и Беларуси наступала зима, и во всех ресторанах, кафе, гостиницах и изредка попадавшихся где-нибудь в глуши фуд-траках продавали горячую еду, которую можно было учуять за милю. Конечно, ничего кошерного там не было, но во время войны меня это тоже не слишком беспокоило. Хотя то, что я попробовал в Беларуси, было довольно близко к нашей кухне. Могу сказать тебе наверняка, что правильно готовить блюда из картошки они научились у евреев, так что я уплетал драники с колдунами и набирал вес до тех пор, пока ребра не перестали выдаваться под кожей, даже с учетом всей ходьбы.  


Я шел, шел и шел, и наконец попал в место, которое стало для меня загадкой. Первым, что я увидел и старательно обошел, была целая толпа людей, которые сносили здания и строили что-то вроде самого большого стадиона на земле. Чертовски странное место для такого сооружения, подумал я, но на самом деле это было не так уж странно, если вспомнить искусственные каналы, холмы и все остальное, что строилось в Айле, когда я рассматривал Израиль. Когда-то давно люди и про установку Статуи Свободы или Эйфелевой башни думали, что это пустая трата времени, и кто я такой, чтобы осуждать нынешнее поколение. Но позже я обнаружил город. Видишь ли, в Аццано и многих других городах, по которым ударила война, здания были новыми, но в них жили люди. Обнаруженный мной город тоже был новым, но здесь не было ни души. Темные окна и открытые двери, машины без колес и длинные трещины на дорогах, сквозь которые проросли сорняки. Сначала я решил, что здесь случился пожар, но нигде не было видно следов огня. Тогда я подумал, что это место не оправилось от здешней Великой Депрессии, но слишком многое было оставлено. В конце концов я заподозрил, что всему виной война, но не заметил вокруг ни одной воронки от разорвавшихся снарядов, зато увидел слишком много замшелых развалин – что бы это ни было, оно произошло не вчера, и люди должны были вернуться. Но никто не вернулся. Жуткое чувство, знаешь ли – идти по этим пустым улицам и заглядывать в разбитые окна. Тарелки на столах и детские игрушки на полу. Будто Ангел Смерти прошел через город и вместо того, чтобы забрать только первенцев, забрал всех и каждого. Чума, проклятие или вовсе что-то не из этого мира.  


Только позже я узнал, как называлось это место и что здесь произошло, и как же я был рад, что не стал пить воду из рек. Сомневаюсь, что она укоротила бы мою жизнь, но это не то, чем хочется рисковать. Иногда я оказываюсь в ловушке мыслей о том, что хуже случившегося со мной ничего быть не может, а потом сталкиваюсь с чем-то вроде этого города и чувствую себя ужасно от такой зацикленности на собственных несчастьях. Люди оставили здесь все, кроме новых атомов в своих костях. Никто из них так и не вернулся. Я также узнал, что армии пришлось прочесывать окрестности и отстреливать всех брошенных домашних животных, чтобы они не заразили ликвидаторов и не выбрались наружу, отравляя все вокруг. Честно говоря, я подумал, что эти ребята поздно спохватились, но, наверное, когда почти ничего нельзя исправить, остается делать то, что в твоих силах. Оказывается, что эта похожая на стадион штука на самом деле представляет собой огромный саркофаг для того места, где произошла катастрофа. Умно. Такие опасные вещи должны быть плотно запечатаны, а сверху следовало бы оставить большую надпись с предупреждением. Что-то вроде «Здесь мы допустили большую ошибку» . Цитата из «Франкенштейна» или из еще одного Шелли, _и этот город мощный есть свидетель того, что сделал я рукой своей_. Впрочем, если бы за постройку отвечал я, то вместо бетона использовал бы специальное стекло, чтобы люди могли рассмотреть то, что осталось внутри. Некоторые чудовища должны оставаться на виду.

* * *

Наверное, ты думаешь, что я знаю одни лишь еврейские истории, но на самом деле я знаю и много других. Помню, одну из стоящих рассказала нам Сара, и начинается она так.  


Давным-давно жил на свете человек по имени Репробус. Он был родом из далекой страны, в которой жили высокие люди с собачьими головами. Может, ты думаешь, что это звучит внушительно, вроде оборотней, но они были мирным языческим народом и занимались земледелием, а их божеством была золотая корова. Что до Репробуса, то амбиции заставляли его стремиться к чему-то большему, чем земледелие. Он хотел служить величайшему человеку на земле, поэтому отправился на его поиски. Один король утверждал, что он величайший человек на земле, но Репробус заметил, что король перекрестился, когда кто-то помянул дьявола, и подумал, что вряд ли этот король такой уж великий, если боится дьявола. Поэтому Репробус отправился дальше и нашел человека, который называл себя дьяволом. Что ж, подумал Репробус, если все так боятся дьявола, то наверняка он и есть величайший на земле, но однажды Репробус увидел, что дьявол избегает священных символов, и подумал, что дьявол не такой уж и великий, если боится Бога. Тогда Репробус нашел святого отшельника и сказал, я хочу служить Богу. Отшельник посмотрел на этого высоченного парня с огромной собачьей головой и сказал, о, брат, у меня как раз есть для тебя работа. Видишь ли, неподалеку протекает очень опасная река, и люди гибнут, пытаясь ее пересечь, но ты наверняка мог бы перебраться через нее и даже яиц не намочить. Так ты сослужишь Богу отличную службу. Смышленый отшельник, скажу я тебе. Репробус ответил, конечно, после чего отправился к реке и целыми днями переносил людей с одного берега на другой. Однажды к Репробусу подошел маленький мальчик и попросил перенести его. Репробус привычно согласился и начал переходить реку, но в этот раз вода дошла ему до пояса, а мальчик, казалось, становился все тяжелее и тяжелее, и Репробус забеспокоился, удастся ли ему добраться до берега. В конце концов он едва справился. Ничего себе, сказал Репробус и опустил мальчика на землю. Я будто нес на своих плечах целый мир. И мальчик сказал, так и было.

Должно быть, это аллегория того, как тяжело быть хорошим человеком, ответственности, что лежит на Боге, и прочей ерунды, но я не уверен. Когда мы были детьми и Сара рассказывала нам эту историю, нас куда больше интересовала страна людей с собачьими головами, чем мораль, и я даже не припомню, чтобы спрашивал об этом. Сейчас же я подумал о том, хотелось ли Репробусу вернуться в страну людей с собачьими головами и стать земледельцем. Был ли он счастлив. Скучал ли он по дому. Не чувствовал ли он себя одиноким, куда бы ни пошел. В истории об этом ничего не сказано. Может, сам Репробус рассказал бы ее совсем иначе. Ты можешь возразить, что на самом деле его и вовсе не существовало, но мне не верится, что за всю историю человечества не оказалось никого с похожей судьбой. Высокого парня со странным лицом, каким-то врожденным дефектом или просто непривычными чертами. Если людям что-то и нравится, так это рассказывать о тех, кто не похож на них, а если они не могут найти отличия, то придумывают их сами. Думаю, предполагается, что он был счастлив. В противном случае история станет слишком печальной.  


Я вспомнил о Репробусе потому, что и сам в последнее время все больше ощущаю себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Пытаюсь нагнать все, что пропустил, но это нелегко, когда ты не задерживаешься в одном месте дольше, чем на пару дней. Заставляешь свое тело заучивать новый танец каждый раз, когда оказываешься в новом месте, смотришь, как ведут себя люди вокруг и примеряешь их движения на себя. Это нелегкая жизнь, и я чувствую, как накапливается усталость. В новостях все тихо, и если бы кто-то искал меня, то наверняка давно нашел бы. Может, я наконец могу позволить себе выбрать какое-нибудь место и остаться там на время. Боже, пусть это будет верное решение. Боже, прошу, не дай мне пожалеть о нем.

* * *

Нет. Черт, нет. Я не готов.

Двигайся дальше, Барнс. Продолжай двигаться.

* * *

Одесса. Ну, или южная ее часть; я хотел снова увидеть море. Сейчас я сижу в ресторанчике, который стоит так близко к воде, как только можно, чтобы при этом самому в ней не оказаться. Здесь только я, да официантка, читающая книгу за стойкой, и еще повар где-то на кухне. Весенний шторм швыряет в окна капли дождя, брызги морской воды и мелкий мусор. Обычно Черное море – это всего лишь название, но сегодня оно и в самом деле черное, как и небо. Хотя, пожалуй, не совсем так. Не черное, а темно-зеленое, мутное от песка, водорослей и чего-то еще – чернил кальмара, крови кита или, может, даже Левиафана. Я не видел таких волн с того самого урагана в 1938. Помнишь? Все бани и станции Береговой охраны смело штормом, лодки повыбрасывало на землю по всему побережью, а Монток на какое-то время стал островом. Несколько радиобашен Маккей рухнули под напором ветра, а Ист-Ривер разлилась до самой 133-й. Помнишь? Ты остался со мной и Беккой, потому что наши родители уехали навестить родню за городом. Мы подумали, к черту все, и решили построить форт из одеял, будто все еще были детьми, но захватили с собой бутылку виски, словно уже стали взрослыми. Бекка в свои семнадцать справлялась с выпивкой лучше любого из нас, мы же только и делали, что смеялись, пока не погас свет. Это был не первый ураган в нашей жизни и даже не самый разрушительный, но что-то в нем пронимало насквозь. Может, это был ветер – когда он проносился через здания, то завывал, как тысяча призраков. Не знаю. Здесь слишком много открытого пространства, чтобы ветер издавал другие звуки, кроме рева, но я все равно не могу выбросить из головы 1938.

Я до сих пор не узнал, что произошло с Беккой. Понимаю, что она могла умереть, но не смогу вынести знания о том, как или когда это случилось и что я делал, когда она отходила в мир иной. Могу только надеяться, что смерть была легкой, вот и все. Обычно мне снится какая-то чушь, но в последнее время мне снилась Бекка, и я все думаю, как занятно было вылеплено ее лицо, как большую часть времени оно не имело никакого выражения, гладкое, как у фарфоровой куклы, и какой неожиданностью становился ее смех. Нос ей достался от матери, как и скулы, а вот длинный подбородок был отцовский. Шрам, который пересекал бровь, остался с того раза, когда лет в шесть Бекка упала и разбила голову о ножку стула. Я помню, как держал ее, пока доктор накладывал швы, а она смотрела на иголку, сновавшую туда-сюда, словно не чувствовала боли. Словно он штопал носок. Выглядела как настоящий боец, но какой же она была очаровательной. Так нежно играла на бабушкиной мандолине во время моей бар-мицвы и так отчаянно горько – на поминках Сары. Глядя на ее пальцы на струнах, можно было подумать, что она родилась с мандолиной в руках. Когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, вы с ней так много времени проводили вместе, что я решил, будто знаю, куда дует ветер. В конце концов я взял себя в руки, собираясь дать вам свое благословение, и спросил у нее, когда будет свадьба. О Джейми, сказала она. Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступила.  


Что за достойный человек.

* * *

Наверное, я продолжу идти на юг вдоль побережья. Думал отправиться в Хорватию, я слышал, у них есть штука, которая называется морской орган. Какой-то умник встроил трубы в набережную таким образом, что когда они наполняются водой, то издают определенные сочетания звуков, словно целый духовой оркестр. Говорят, можно лежать в солнечных лучах, прильнув щекой к бетону, и слушать, как внизу движется вода, порождая удивительно красивую музыку. Искушение велико еще и потому, что я пока не хочу снова пересекать континент, а идти вдоль побережья означает делать огромный крюк, чуть ли не через те места, откуда я начал свое странствие по Европе. Конечно, было бы умнее переждать и этот шторм, и следующий, который, говорят, приближается. Одесса отнюдь не самое плохое место, это уж точно. Мне нравится море и нравится ресторан, и, думаю, официантке я тоже нравлюсь; она специально для меня переключила телевизор на бейсбол. Только вот не знаю насчет рекламы. Она все идет и идет. По-моему, было гораздо приятнее смотреть игру на стадионе вместе с 

* * *

Слежу за новостями из Лагоса. О, милый. Боже. Бедная девочка. Я знаю этот взгляд. Тебе стоит присматривать за ней, чтобы она не добавила себя к списку погибших.

* * *

Пресс-релиз. Твои люди действуют быстро. Не знаю, почему приходится объяснять, что девочка пыталась спасти жизни, когда это должно быть очевидно любому, у кого есть глаза. Не то время, не то место, и, наверное, мир стал бы куда лучше, если бы тех, кто находился на рынке, разорвало в клочья, так, что ли? Какие-то людишки, подумаешь. Черт, я не могу отвести глаз от этой девочки. Ты говорил ей, что она вылитая мать твоего лучшего друга? Может, вы не настолько близки, но я видел, как ты взял ее за руку, когда один из этих шакалов спросил, почему она просто не направила бомбу в другую сторону силой мысли. Будто он сам хоть раз использовал мозги, чтобы сделать чью-то жизнь лучше, не говоря уже о ее спасении. Боже, ты выглядишь мрачным, как смерть. Все вы так выглядите.

Ты сейчас вне эфира, но они по-прежнему рассуждают о санкциях. Создание системы ответственности по запросу международного сообщества, говорят они. Что ж, в этом я не сомневаюсь, но если подумать, то забавно выходит. Это самое сообщество полностью устраивает, что люди со сверхспособностями рискуют жизнями ради человечества и противостоят величайшим угрозам этой планеты. При этом упаси их Господь облажаться, ведь тогда идея о монстрах без поводка резко теряет свою привлекательность. Эта история стара как мир. Особенные люди вовсе не особенные. Разве я не говорил? Если бы вы все ушли в отставку в прошлом году, то кто первый обратился бы к вам с мольбами, как только смерть снова обрушилась с небес? Если бы вы попытались спрятаться, то кто первый вытащил бы вас на свет божий? Гидра хотела уравнять всех, но использовала для этого еврейского мутанта-гея; они используют то, что попадется под руку, милый. Они никогда не видели во мне человека, вот почему это далось им так легко. Так это и работает: когда нужно кого-то убить, они находят тебя, безмятежно спящего во льду, размораживают тебя, стирают твое прошлое, превращают тебя в оружие предупреждение символ, чтобы все видели, знали и верили в ту правду, которую им преподносят на блюдечке. Они пробуждают тебя, дают тебе имя, вручают тебе что-то и говорят, что это ты. Ты оружие. Ты кулак.

Ты щит.

Знакомо звучит?

Будь осторожен, мать твою.

* * *

Наверное, ты будешь смеяться, но я нашел своего доброго раби и свой розовый шул. Однако чтобы попасть внутрь нужен паспорт, и полиция трижды проверяет каждого входящего. Еще смешнее, что я бы и впрямь пошел туда, будь у меня паспорт, потому что точно не намерен покидать этот город. По крайней мере, сейчас. Веду себя тихо, как мышь в норе. Здесь полно мест для ночлега, и я выбрал себе такое, откуда открывается вид на Хоральную синагогу. Так ее называют, и я понятия не имею, намеренная ли игра слов с «коралловая», но она именно такого цвета и она прекрасна. Отчасти я заклеил окна газетами, чтобы никто не мог наблюдать за мной, но в основном для того, чтобы сам я не мог выглянуть наружу. Смотреть на нее – все равно что мучиться от зубной боли.  


За последние два дня здесь провели шестнадцать арестов. Говорят, что по обвинениям в инакомыслии, участии в протестах и кражах, но все мы знаем, в чем настоящая причина. Эти люди такие же, как ты, или я, или та девочка из твоей команды. Черт, надеюсь, она в порядке. Здесь нет вай-фая, потому что я слишком нервничаю, чтобы украсть технику, с помощью которой им можно будет воспользоваться. Все интернет-кафе под наблюдением. У меня есть найденное среди мусора радио, но я не могу заставить его поймать хоть что-то кроме музыкальных передач, поэтому понятия не имею, что происходит в городе, не говоря уж о событиях за океаном. В течение какого-то безумного часа я думал о том, чтобы пробраться в тюрьму, вызволить этих людей и организовать свое маленькое подполье для мутантов, но остановился прежде, чем превратился в тебя и сделал что-то очень глупое. Если бы я облажался, они заполучили бы супероружие, а мне даже нечем убить себя при худшем раскладе. Я даже не знаю, смог бы я насовсем убить себя. Как можно проверить такое. Наверное, мне стоит подумать о том, чтобы отправиться в Россию, потому что черта с два я вернусь в эту дыру в Вашингтоне. Если та информация где-то и хранится, то в сраных советских руководствах. Черт.

Ненавижу это.

Ненавижу.

* * *

В последние три дня мне удалось выбраться за едой и, что важнее, газетами. Судя по всему, этой девочке, Максимофф, угрожают депортацией, но я знаю, что ты не позволишь этому случиться. Много разговоров о Соковии, а также наконец-то некоторые ответы, и можешь ты хоть раз с окончания войны остановиться и не рисковать жизнью каждую, мать ее, неделю? Господь всемогущий. Я бы придушил тебя собственными руками, если бы не думал, что тебе понравится.  


Случайно узнал, что моя соседка тоже мутант. Испугали друг друга до чертиков трижды: сначала когда столкнулись, потом когда я отреагировал слишком быстро и, наконец, когда кожа вокруг ее глаз и носа замерцала фиолетовым. Она заметила, что я заметил, и затащила меня в свою комнату, где заставила дать парочку леденящих кровь клятв, что я никому не расскажу. Я поклялся, а потом сказал, смотри. Взял камень, который она положила перед дверью, чтобы та не закрывалась, и раскрошил его правой рукой. Думаю, она поняла, что я не сдам ее, потому что после этого поднялась, заварила нам чай и поставила на стол печенье, которое украла, пока все неотрывно следили за новостями. Затем она сказала, меня зовут Юля. Меня зовут Джеймс, сказал я. Когда проявились твои силы, спросила она. Никогда, ответил я и показал ей свое плечо. Они сделали это со мной, сказал я. Боже, сказала она, что не так с этим гребаным миром. Потом она рассказала, что лет в одиннадцать она, как и каждый ребенок, мечтала быть особенной, отличаться от других, но когда выяснилось, что так и есть, убежала из дома. Она хотела вернуться, но была слишком напугана всем, что сейчас происходило.  


Мои родители умерли, не зная, что я все еще жив, сказал я. Когда станет безопаснее, ты должна вернуться домой.

Я вернусь, сказала она. Я вернусь.

Сегодня она собирается отвести меня в место, где несколько таких, как мы, живут на улицах. Просто чтобы встретиться и дать им взглянуть на меня – присматривать друг за другом, как говорит Юля. Я боюсь, но вспоминаю Сару, все ее акции протеста и листовки, и то, что она говорила насчет борьбы за правое дело. Что ж, я не собираюсь ни за что бороться, но, может, помогу этим детям выжить. Думаю, твоя мама могла бы гордиться мной.

* * *

Боже, помилуй, я называл друзей Юли детьми, потому что чувствовал себя старым, но они и правда всего лишь дети. Им по четырнадцать-шестнадцать лет, они перепуганы, как кролики, и ютятся в канализации. Никто из них не может раствориться в толпе, потому что у одного кожа как камень, у другого четыре руки, третий до чертиков похож на змею, а у самого младшего крылья, да такие большие, что ему с трудом удается стоять прямо. Я смотрел на них и чувствовал, что мое сердце вот-вот разобьется о ребра. Во-первых, я устроил им что-то вроде медосмотра, потому что от этого места даже у меня мурашки бежали по спине, а ведь я не могу ничем заболеть. Во-вторых, я немного укрепил и замаскировал их убежище, чтобы его сложнее было обнаружить и у них появилось что-то вроде черного хода, потому что раньше это был самый настоящий тупик. В-третьих, я научил Юлю куда более ловко избегать систем наблюдения, иначе она рано или поздно привела бы копов прямо туда, несмотря ни на какие способности. Я сказал им, что намерен уносить ноги, как только смогу безопасно покинуть страну, и могу помочь желающим пересечь границу, но никто не согласился. И я понимаю почему – этот город был их домом. Когда на тебя ополчился весь мир, нет места безопаснее, чем то, которое тебе знакомо.

* * *

В новостях царит та же истерия, что и всю последнюю неделю.  
Вот дерьмо.

Я должен убираться отсюда.

* * *

Я чуть было не запаниковал и хотел сбежать, но в конце концов взял себя в руки. В смысле, завернулся в одеяла так плотно, что едва мог дышать, и беспокойно вертелся внутри этого кокона, пока не измотал себя и не проспал шесть часов, а потом повторил всю процедуру сначала. Я рад, что остался, потом что все немного утихло. Близится решающий момент перед выборами, и, наверное, массовые аресты гражданских все же чересчур противоречат лозунгам избирательных кампаний. Кучка слабаков. Им стоило бы поучиться у Рузвельта, скажу я тебе. Не то чтобы я жаловался, нет. Копы вернулись туда, откуда выползли, и люди снова позволяют детям играть на улицах; чувствуется, что город вздохнул свободнее. Судя по всему, школьные учителя вот-вот устроят забастовку, и это должно отвлечь внимание от нас и от этой чертовой конференции ООН, о которой все говорят. Что, блядь, они намерены ратифицировать, если не крупнейшее нарушение прав человека за последние пятьдесят лет?  


Что ж, я сам ответил на свой вопрос. Они не считают нас людьми, так ведь?  


Думаю, у тебя по-прежнему хватает своих проблем, но здесь о них ничего не слышно. Супергеройская драма Америки быстро померкла, если верить тому, что пишут в газетах, но сейчас никогда не знаешь точно, кто и кого подкупил. Кажется, справедливость и баланс устарели как понятия. Может, это означает, что все в порядке. Отсутствие новостей – хорошая новость, и прочая чушь, которую мы твердим себе, когда слишком испуганы, чтобы рассуждать трезво. Хочется верить, что так и есть. Только не вздумай лезть в неприятности, милый, я ведь знаю, как ты поступаешь, когда видишь, что обстановка накаляется. Как же я рад, что тебя сейчас нет рядом.  


Я сказал Юле, что даю ей неделю на развитие своих способностей. Только что она рассказала мне, что поняла, как принять облик одного из этих больших черных мешков для мусора, и если так, то это отличная маскировка, но я настроен скептически. Записываю это сейчас, потому что жду, пока она спрячется среди горы мусора в переулке. Она пройдет тест, если я не сумею найти ее за шестьдесят секунд. Желаю ей удачи, потому что она ей пригодится.

* * *

Она прошла тест.

* * *

Сегодня Юля попросила меня рассказать о себе, и я решил, что это будет справедливо, раз она уже поведала мне историю своей жизни и даже немного больше. Конечно, нельзя было признаться ей, что я сержант Джеймс Барнс и еще недавно работал на Гидру. Вместо этого я рассказал ей историю про раби Льва и отца Майкла.  


Как ты, наверное, помнишь, раби Лев знал едва ли с десяток слов по-английски, и половина из них была ругательствами, а отец Майкл относился к той категории ирландцев, что воображают себя англичанами, и наверняка даже на свет появился таким же чопорным. Поэтому они, будучи теми, кем являлись, были просто обречены превратить свою первую встречу в обмен колкостями, если не тумаками. Отец Майкл невзлюбил раби Льва с самого начала, потому что время от времени ты ходил с нами в шул, а когда возвращался, начинал задавать чересчур заковыристые вопросы для мальчишки твоего возраста. Раби Лев же был тем самым хорошим парнем, который вызывал раздражение у половины знакомых – он излучал такое неистощимое дружелюбие, что в этом начинали подозревать насмешку. Еще раби Лев преподавал в иешиве, и когда мы умоляли собрать собственную бейсбольную команду, как это делали в других иешивах в то время, то он оказался единственным, кто согласился нас тренировать. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него окажется к этому настоящий талант. Невысокий коренастый парень из Праги, который поначалу даже не знал, с какого конца взяться за биту, схватывал все на лету, как, должно быть, и Талмуд в детстве, потому что был умен как черт, если только не прикидывался дурачком. Несколько сезонов подряд мы играли с другими иешивами и чаще всего побеждали, отчасти потому, что были кучкой чокнутых упрямцев, и отчасти благодаря раби Льву. Вот тогда отец Майкл и решил, что его команда должна победить нас.  


Ты не попал в команду, потому что серьезно заболел и пропустил ключевой этап тренировок, но я помню, как вы с Сарой пришли посмотреть на игру, а заодно пришли и три четверти наших соседей – наскоро построенные трибуны буквально ломились. Для местных это стало событием более значительным, чем матч Доджерс против Янкиз. Евреи против христиан, будто в Колизее, и я не сомневаюсь, что все ожесточенно делали ставки. Не припомню точно, в каком иннинге что происходило, но за этот матч игроки получили больше травм, чем за любой другой, включая Высшую лигу. Одного так сильно тошнило на нервной почве, что его пришлось отправить домой, другой подвернул лодыжку, третий вывихнул запястье. Четвертый попытался добежать до «дома», но споткнулся и сломал нос. Пятому мяч угодил прямо в локоть. Еще троих ударили битой по голове. Конечно, в первую очередь выбывали лучшие игроки, как это обычно и бывает, поэтому на большую часть последнего иннинга у нас оказались связаны руки. В конце концов было решено, что раби Лев возьмется за биту, а отец Майкл будет питчером.

В отличие от тех, кто не проводил с этим парнем по восемь часов в день, мы знали, что под мягкой наружностью раби Льва скрывался тот еще азартный сукин сын, и скорее в иешиве наступили бы по-настоящему темные времена, чем он позволил бы христианскому священнику разбить свою команду на поле. Отец Майкл сделал первую подачу, но раби Лев даже не шелохнулся. Отец Майкл сделал еще одну подачу, но раби Лев снова ничего не предпринял. Потом он сказал нам, что целился в удачно подвернувшуюся брешь в защите внешнего поля, где никого не было. Мы же заметили только, что отец Майкл сделал третью подачу. Раби Лев взмахнул битой, описав самую изящную дугу, какую мы когда-либо видели, а потом с меткостью снайпера отправил мяч прямо в веснушчатое ирландское лицо отца Майкла.

Мы больше следили за тем, куда полетел мяч, а не за тем, кого он ударил, поэтому побежали к «дому», прежде чем поняли, что именно произошло. К тому моменту рядом с квадратом, где стоит питчер, собралась целая толпа, и ничего не было видно. Мы только разглядели, как отца Майкла унесли со стадиона на носилках, и узнали, что его доставят в больницу. К вечеру нам рассказали, что его прооперировали, и только тогда мы поняли, что во время игры он был в своих больших старомодных очках. Мяч разбил их, и все осколки угодили прямо в глаза. На следующий день раби Лев не появился в иешиве, как и на второй, и на третий, и на четвертый. Мы начали беспокоиться, что, может быть, он не мог есть из-за чувства вины или еще что, поэтому всей командой заявились к нему домой, но его не было и там. Дэвид, наш капитан, сказал, почему бы нам не пойти в больницу и не принести отцу Майклу цветов или сладостей и проведать его, а потом мы могли бы оставить раби Льву записку и рассказать ему, как обстоят дела, когда увидимся в шаббат. В итоге все разошлись по домам и попросили у родителей по паре центов, чтобы скинуться и купить что-нибудь для отца Майкла.  


Что ж, еврейские матери ничего не делают наполовину, так что вечером мы несли пончики, бабку и цимес, а маленькому Иуде даже вручили банку меда от пчел, которых его отец держал на крыше дома. Медсестры в больнице ничего забавнее в жизни не видели – кучка еврейских мальчишек в кипах и со всевозможными лакомствами в руках спрашивала, в какой палате лежит ирландский священник. Наверное, это было против всех правил, но нам все же разрешили повидаться с отцом Майклом, и, подходя к палате, мы услышали, как двое мужчин смеются до колик: там мы и нашли раби Льва. Глаза отца Майкла были скрыты под плотной повязкой, а раби Лев держал его за руку, и они смеялись так, что ничего подобного этому смеху я не слышал ни тогда, ни потом. Мы стояли в дверях и думали, что за чертовщина.  


Они поманили нас внутрь и разделили с нами принесенную еду, а потом рассказали, что случилось. Оказывается, раби Лев очень вежливо забрался в машину скорой помощи, очень вежливо сидел в зале ожидания, очень вежливо устроился рядом с кроватью отца Майкла и наотрез отказался уходить, пока не станет известно, восстановится ли у того зрение. Он спал прямо на стуле, а медсестры приносили ему кошерную еду. Что за достойный человек. Оказалось, что и раби Лев, и отец Майкл в достаточной мере владели французским, чтобы понимать друг друга – первый был выходцем из Европы, а второй получил образование с большой буквы О. В итоге за четыре дня они стали лучшими друзьями. Отца Майкла пришлось перевести в отдельную палату, потому что они с раби Львом спорили, жаловались друг на друга и смеялись до поздней ночи, из-за чего остальные пациенты не могли уснуть, но ни у кого не хватало смелости выдворить оттуда раби Льва. К несчастью, оказалось, что отец Майкл практически ослеп, но, судя по всему, это не разрушило их дружбу. Позже мы узнали, что отец Майкл переехал к раби Льву, чтобы тот мог за ним присматривать, и когда отец Майкл вновь встал за кафедру, они каждый раз выходили из дома вместе и всю дорогу спорили о Боге, прежде чем разойтись каждый в свою сторону. Насколько мне известно из последнего письма матери, в 1945 они по-прежнему жили вместе в том же небольшом, продуваемом сквозняками здании на Эллисон Авеню. Мне кажется, это хорошая история. Два очень разных человека все равно сумели стать друзьями. Может, они так и не сошлись во мнениях, но им это было и не нужно.

Хотел бы я, чтобы больше людей в этом веке походили на них.

* * *

Судя по всему, после того как я рассказал эту историю Юле, она не смогла выбросить из головы всю эту еврейскую тему, потому что сегодня спросила меня, успел ли я побывать в Хоральной синагоге или же был слишком напуган, чтобы пойти туда. Я сказал, что не мог, потому что у меня нет паспорта. Я думал, она предложит свести меня с кем-то, кто занимается изготовлением поддельных паспортов, и мне придется объяснять ей, что для меня задержание означало совсем не то же самое, что для других людей, но я ошибся. Вместо этого она сказала, о, ничего страшного, я знаю тамошнего кантора, он наверняка сможет провести тебя внутрь. Под «знаю» она имела в виду, что иногда занимается волонтерством в приюте, куда приходит за едой, но ее слова прозвучали уверенно, и она хорошая девочка. Мой страх никуда не делся, но если подумать, на сегодняшний день заявиться в шул уж точно не опаснее, чем пойти на рынок. Я навел справки, и оказалось, что в Румынии было убито больше евреев, чем где бы то ни было еще, за исключением Германии. После войны большинство выживших по понятным причинам эмигрировало в Израиль. Шул разрисовали свастиками дважды с тех пор, как я оказался здесь. Наверняка я не единственный, кто боится.

Надеюсь, кантор сможет провести меня внутрь, хотя бы просто посмотреть на шул. Юля сказала, что потолок там самый красивый в мире. Я ответил, что первое место принадлежит Центральной синагоге, но потом узнал, что это копия с другого шула в Будапеште, так что как знать. Хочешь, я спрошу, сказала она. Я могу пойти с тобой. Ставлю пакет абрикосов, что он красивее, чем Центральная синагога, сказала она. Договорились, ответил я, и мы пожали друг другу руки. Розовый шул, я иду к тебе.

* * *

Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились? Я держал на руках Бекку, чтобы ей удобнее было бросать хлеб с Вильямсбургского моста, а ты сбежал из цепкой маминой хватки в своем лучшем воскресном костюме. Ты подошел к нам с Беккой и спросил, что вы делаете? Я сказал, мы делаем ташлих. Что такое ташлих, спросил ты. Это когда мы выбрасываем свои грехи, сказал я. А хлеб зачем, спросил ты. Рыба его съест и мы станем хорошими, ответила Бекка. Ну, не совсем, сказал я. В это время твоя ма наконец-то увидала тебя и закричала, Стивен, ye gombeen [27] , ты меня страшно испугал, и даже не покраснела, когда моя мама рассмеялась. Они представились друг другу, а ты влез на перила, так как был ниже, чем Бекка, и спросил, можно я тоже попробую? Я хотел сказать, что не знаю, разрешено ли это, но Бекка меня опередила – вручила тебе горстку скомканного мякиша и воскликнула, да! И ты помог ей выбросить в воду оставшийся хлеб.

Вот о чем я думал, когда увидел тебя в своей комнате. Об этих несчастных глупых мальчишках и обо всем том дерьме, которое ожидало их впереди. Спустя сотню лет мы стояли там, глядя друг на друга, после войны, после всего, что произошло, после конца света. Я никак не мог решить, хочу я поцеловать тебя или убить, но знал, что вот-вот брошусь к тебе через всю комнату. Я видел, что первый блокнот у тебя в руках – ты удерживал страницы большим пальцем, словно страшную рану, края которой не мог сомкнуть. Я хотел умереть даже тогда, когда ты закрыл его и вернул на место; чувствовал отпечатки твоих пальцев, словно это была моя кожа мои кости мое сердце, и оно покрывалось синяками в твоих ладонях. А потом я заметил, что ты в своей форме, и подумал о Боже о Боже пожалуйста я не хочу снова это делать пожалуйста лучше бы ты так никогда и не нашел меня а теперь мне не выбраться. Ты утянул меня за собой в 1929, когда я впервые вспыхнул, засмотревшись на твои ладони, и в 1943, когда попросил меня последовать за тобой в бездну. Ты утянул меня за собой в 2014 в холодные воды Потомака и утянешь за собой сейчас. Вот о чем я думал, когда ты открыл рот и спросил: ты знаешь, кто я?

Конечно, знаю, сукин ты сын.

Именно в этом всегда и была моя проблема.

Что ж, наверное, я знаю тебя не так хорошо, как думал, потому что тебе удалось удивить меня. Ты поставил этот дорогущий джет на автопилот и подошел туда, где я сидел, задрав рубашку, и обрабатывал раны, оставленные во мне когтями Его Величества. Какое-то время ты просто молчал и, наверное, смотрел на меня, но я понятия не имел, о чем ты думал. В любом случае, было любезно с твоей стороны дождаться, пока я смою кровь с рук. Когда я закончил, ты сказал, у меня кое-что есть для тебя, Бак, и прямо на моих глазах начал расстегивать воротник. Я стоял там и думал, знаешь, умник, ты сейчас пытаешься обналичить охрененно большой чек, а еще думал, что у меня вот-вот случится сердечный приступ. Но ты достал этот блокнот и передал его мне – он все еще хранил тепло твоего тела. Я не мог поверить своим глазам. Где ты его взял, спросил я. Ты ответил, Шэрон. Та женщина в Германии, сказал я, которая попыталась поцеловать тебя. Ты кивнул. Я, будучи тем еще глупцом, спросил, почему ты остановил ее? Она моя племянница, сказал ты, ну или была бы ей, женись я на Пегги. Ты попытался улыбнуться, и, милый, это было самое печальное зрелище, что я видел с тех пор, как в последний раз смотрел на себя в зеркало.

Мы вроде как постепенно становились друзьями, сказал ты, ну или я так думал, но, наверное, она думала иначе, и после похорон... Похорон, спросил я, каких еще похорон. Пегс, сказал ты. Пегги. Она умерла, сказал ты. Я молчал и молчал, а потом сказал, мне жаль, но на самом деле я думал, иди к черту, раз не удосужился сказать мне, скрытный ты засранец. Злая мысль, я знаю, потому что когда у нас было на это время? Можно подумать, ты бы буднично обронил такое известие, пока я ютился на заднем сиденье, пытаясь уместить слишком большого себя в слишком маленьком пространстве и ненавидел это отвратительно чистое заднее стекло с такой силой, как мало что ненавидел в своей жизни. Но ты не знал, что происходило у меня в голове, а вслух я ничего не сказал, только смотрел на блокнот.

Ты прочитал его, спросил я, и ты сказал: нет Бак честное слово, я не читал. Я отчаянно надеялся, что по-прежнему могу распознать твою ложь, потому что ты выглядел искренним. Наверняка ты и в самом деле не стал. Думаю, в противном случае ты бы не был так добр ко мне.

Ладно, к черту джет, к черту миссию, и тебя тоже ко всем чертям за то, что ты втянул меня в это. Я ведь знаю, что мог бы скрыться и двигаться быстрее без тебя, и знаю, что в тех резервуарах в бункере. Боже, я не хочу снова иметь дело с оружием, не хочу ни брать его в руки, ни прикасаться к нему, ни смотреть в его сторону Господь всемогущий почему все должно быть именно так. Мои внутренности скрутило, словно они просятся наружу. Давным-давно существовало наказание за убийство собственного отца, которое называлось казнь в мешке. Тебя зашивали в один кожаный мешок с петухом, собакой, обезьяной и змеей, после чего бросали в реку. Ты с равной вероятностью мог захлебнуться или сперва быть растерзанным, а потом утонуть – примерно так я чувствую себя сейчас. Мне предстоит провести здесь часы, зная, что именно я должен буду сделать этими самыми руками. Я бы отрезал их тебе назло, не означай это бросить тебя в одиночестве. И посмотри на себя. Посмотрина себя. Час назад ты сражался с друзьями ради меня, и вот ты здесь. Безмятежный, как озеро, и когда ты успел этому научиться, а? Кто показал тебе, как усмирять свой гнев? Кто заставил тебя стать таким тихим? Ты собираешься вложить винтовку в мои руки и не говоришь ни слова. Раньше ты ненавидел винтовки, говорил, что это оружие лентяя, да к тому же еще и варварское, а теперь посмотри на себя. Что произошло? Я не могу убеждать себя, что это все ради блага человечества, как удается тебе, любовь моя. Я эгоист. Не могу сам себе скармливать эту ложь. Для всего остального мира это чистая правда, но только не для меня. Боже, я не хочу этого делать. Боже.

* * *

shetolichenu l'shalom shetatz'idenu l'shalom  
shetolichenu l'shalom shetatz'idenu l'shalom  
shetolichenu l'shalom shetatz'idenu l'shalom  
shetolichenu l'shalom shetatz'idenu l'shalom  
shetolichenu l'shalom shetatz'idenu l'shalom  
sh

* * *

Вперед, блядь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Эрец Исраэль – Земля Израильская, также Земля обетованная.  
> [2]Хасиди́зм – религиозное течение в иудаизме, которое в первой половине XVIII века за очень короткое время охватило еврейское население Речи Посполитой и прилегающих территорий. Особенное значение хасидизм придает эмоциональному постижению Бога.  
> [3]L'Shana Haba'ah B'Yerushalayim – «В следующм году в Иерусалиме».  
> [4]Песах – центральный иудейский праздник в память об Исходе из Египта.  
> [5]Парижская мирная конференция – международная конференция, созванная державами-победительницами для выработки и подписания мирных договоров с государствами, побежденными в Первой мировой войне.  
> [6]Декларация Бальфура 1917 года – официальное письмо от министра иностранных дел Великобритании Артура Бальфура к лорду Ротшильду, представителю британской еврейской общины, для передачи Сионистской федерации Великобритании.  
> [7]Требли́нка – два концентрационных лагеря на территории оккупированной Польши.  
> [8]Чарльз Кофлин – американский религиозный деятель канадского происхождения, популярный радиопроповедник в 1930-х годах. Его выступления на радио характеризовались как антисемитские и антикоммунистические.  
> [9]Иеши́ва – название института, являющегося высшим религиозным учебным заведением, предназначенным для изучения Устного Закона, главным образом Талмуда.  
> [10]Муэдзи́н – в исламе служитель мечети, призывающий мусульман на обязательную молитву.  
> [11]Сук – торговая часть и коммерческий центр города в арабских странах. Рынок в любом арабском, берберском, а иногда и европейском городе. Синонимичен персидскому «базар».  
> [12]Локма и кнафе – арабские сладости, пончики и рулеты из сладкой вермишели с сыром.  
> [13]Яхуд – последователь иудаизма в исламе.  
> [14]Рак гомосексуалов – одно из первых названий СПИДа.  
> [15]Эбботт и Костелло – американский комедийный дуэт. Бад Эбботт и Лу Костелло начали сниматься в кино в начале 1940-х годов, много выступали на радио и телевидении в 1940-е и 1950-е годы.  
> [16]Парни Мароу – группа радио-журналистов Си-би-эс, собранная выдающимся теле- и радиожурналистом Эдвардом Мароу и тесно сотрудничавшая с ним до и во время Второй мировой войны.  
> [17]Грэнд Слэм – удар, при котором команда набирает 4 очка, т.е когда на всех четырех базах находятся раннеры. Как правило «Большой удар» достигается хоум-раном.  
> [18]Шулхан арух – кодекс практических положений Устного Закона.  
> [19]Штибель – небольшой молельный дом.  
> [20]Aroysgevorfen – «Что за потеря».  
> [21]Бима – платформа посреди синагоги, откуда читают Тору.  
> [22]Киду́ш – еврейский обряд освящения, производимый над бокалом вина. Совершается перед вечерними и утренними трапезами Шаббата и праздников.  
> [23]Бечер – чаша для кидуша на идише.  
> [24]Дайену – народная еврейская песня, посвящённая празднику «Песах», которой уже тысячи лет. Приблизительно означает «нам и этого было бы достаточно».  
> [25]Репозиторий Юкка-Маунтин – полигон для глубокого захоронения отработанного ядерного топлива.  
> [26]Кабуз – специальный вагон, включаемый в конец грузового железнодорожного состава.  
> [27]Ye gombeen – здесь: “Ты, негодник”


	3. Глава 3

Я ожидал, что он будет выше. Может быть, потому, что когда я встречал людей вроде него, то сидел, загнанный в угол, а они возвышались надо мной или смотрели на меня сверху вниз через окошко в двери. Черт. Или, может, из-за власти, которую он имел надо мной. Но когда я увидел его в джете Его Величества, обездвиженного, то осознал, что соковианец – всего лишь невысокий парень с круглым лицом, и выглядел он так же плохо, как я себя чувствовал. Не такой крутой без своей тонкой красной книжечки, да, сынок? подумал я, но он был таким уставшим и испуганным, что я почти устыдился этой мысли. Я сказал почти, потому что в основном думал о том, как сильно у меня болели лицо, живот и ребра, и как сильно болело и не-болело то, что осталось от моей руки. Электрическое щелк-щелк-щелк, будто она была на месте, но стала призраком и намеревалась укусить меня за шею. Я практически висел на тебе и чувствовал, как ты напрягся, когда поднялся на холм и увидел маленького соковианца и Пантеру, но я знал, что Его Величество больше не желает мне смерти. Кошачьи когти были спрятаны, а свою маску он держал под мышкой. Все в порядке, сказал я, ну или попытался сказать. Не знаю, понял ли ты – в основном изо рта у меня выходила кровь. Наверное, я потерял сознание, потому что в следующем своем воспоминании я лежу на спине и смотрю в небо.

Я попробовал поднять голову, но Его Величество положил руку на мое живое плечо и сказал, вольно, сержант Барнс. Капитан Роджерс сейчас подгонит джет поближе, сказал он. Мне жаль, сказал я. Я имел в виду, что сожалею о произошедшем с ним и его отцом, и о драке, и обо всем, что случилось, но он покачал головой. Это я должен извиниться, сказал он. Я позволил своему гневу заслонить рассудок; я знаю, что ты не убивал моего отца. Зато убил его отца, сказал я. Речь шла о Старке, и Его Величество перевел взгляд с меня куда-то еще. Наверное, на бункер, потому что он долгое время молчал. Да, сказал он, ты убил его. Но это не означает, что ты тоже заслуживаешь смерти.

Это уж точно, сказал я, и он засмеялся. Я тоже попытался засмеяться, но в итоге только закашлял кровью его кошачий костюм.

Потом пришел ты с таким выражением лица, будто не джет подгонял, а шутки ради жевал лимоны – по нему я понял, насколько плохо выгляжу – и без лишних слов взял меня на руки, словно обморочную девицу. Я подумал было о том, чтобы начать сопротивляться и пойти самому, но я так чудовищно устал, и, как бы глупо это ни прозвучало, ты пах домом. Кровью, грязью и немытым телом в том месте на шее, где волосы истончаются в мягкий пушок; этот запах накрыл меня с головой, и, Боже, я ведь всего лишь человек. Я закрыл глаза и, наплевав на все, что обо мне могли подумать, уткнулся лицом в твой воротник и глубоко вдохнул. Подумал, убью его позже, и наконец расслабил все те мышцы в своем теле, которые оставались напряженными с тех пор, как я сошел на берег в Сингапуре. С тех пор, как я ушел под воду в Вашингтоне. Со стремительного падения в 1945. С артобстрела в 1943. С 1941, здравствуйте, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, настоящим вы призываетесь в ряды Вооруженных сил сраных Соединенных Штатов. Я подумал, что скучаю по маме, и закрыл глаза ладонью. Все хорошо, Бак, все будет в порядке, сказал ты. Я ответил: конечно. И это последнее, что я помню перед пробуждением на этой койке.

Было мило с твоей стороны положить рядом мой блокнот и прикрыть обрубок, хотя второе наверняка было сделано из соображений безопасности, потому что он не прекращал искрить. По-прежнему чертовски не-вполне-болит, и хуже всего, что я ощущаю движение воздуха там, где не чувствовал его раньше. Ощущаю, как он холодит мои внутренности, будто кто-то вскрыл меня для проведения операции и дышит в отверстие. Наверное, чтобы обеспечить руке такую чувствительность, им пришлось присоединить ее к спинному или головному мозгу, и, блядь, это не то, о чем хочется думать, когда ты в тысячах миль от ближайшего медицинского чего угодно. Не знаю, куда мы направляемся или сколько пробудем в джете. Может, останемся в нем навсегда. Понятия не имею, могут ли два беглеца вроде нас где-нибудь приземлиться. Черт, возможно, где бы я ни сошел на землю, меня тут же объявят оружием массового поражения. Может этот твой чудной джет преодолеть атмосферу? Я бы не удивился. Не хочешь основать киббуц [1] на луне, милый? Только ты и я? Твои друзья могли бы навещать нас весной, когда расцветают кратеры.

Черт. Не обращай внимания. По-моему, эта штука отравляет тяжелыми металлами мою кровеносную систему.

Конечно, я должен бы спать, но у меня перед глазами до сих пор стоит то, что произошло внизу. Вот мы в бункере, вот я произношу слова, но будто смотрю на свою оболочку на сцене, а сам сижу далеко в зрительном зале. Какая-то часть меня знала, что случится, как только мы увидели мертвых Солдат – соковианец не стал бы заманивать нас сюда ради кучки опустевших аквариумов и монолога в духе Доктора Смерть. Резервуары представляли собой печальное зрелище. Поверь, я испытал огромное облегчение оттого, что мне не пришлось сражаться с ними, не пришлось больше убивать, но в каком-то смысле они были единственной кровной родней, которая у меня оставалась, и сам я запросто мог оказаться на их месте. Мне просто повезло. Не могу перестать думать о том, что, если бы мы добрались сюда раньше, я мог бы вывести их наружу, в холод и зыбкий солнечный свет, взять их лица в ладони и растопить в них лед, показать им, как стать людьми, так же, как я сам стал человеком. Это была не их вина. Их сделали такими силой, как бойцовых собак, и, как бойцовые собаки, они не были в ответе за это. Хотел бы я, чтобы они остались в живых. Хотел бы спасти их. Просто чтобы сохранить несколько жизней, Боже, я страшно устал от всех этих смертей.

Суть в том, что я знал: мне не суждено выбраться оттуда невредимым. А когда лежал на полу, то подумал, бедный Старк. Бедный, бедный человек. Я чувствовал себя ужасно и чувствую до сих пор. Выражение его лица, когда он увидел ту запись, Боже, никто не должен смотреть так, как он тогда. Пока мы дрались, я хотел одного: вырубить его и бежать, бежать без оглядки, но когда я упал, то подумал, что ты убьешь его. Думал, что мне придется ползти туда и оттаскивать тебя, будто на дворе снова 1938. Будь у меня оружие, я бы, наверное, выстрелил в вас обоих, просто чтобы ты прекратил. Он твой друг, думал я, он твой друг. Перестань, мать твою. Он твой друг. Слава Богу, что ты остановился сам – честно говоря, я не уверен, что смог бы тебя заставить. И, милый, точно тебе говорю, ты бы жалел об этом до конца жизни.

Я слышу, как ты ходишь где-то поблизости, поэтому прекращаю мучить бумагу. Думаю, слух у тебя не хуже моего, и ты знаешь, что я проснулся, но сейчас я снова лягу спать, и мы оба притворимся, что ничего не произошло. А если ты захочешь подойти и посмотреть на меня еще немного, то я не против.

* * *

О Боже.

Мы садимся.

Слушай сюда, безмозглый ты сукин сын, даже если ты вздумаешь забыть всю остальную свою жалкую жизнь, не смей забывать это.  
Baruch Hashem [2].

Вот тебе и киббуц. В Ваканде ты, будучи ошибкой природы и предателем своей страны, получаешь хижину и ворчливую домовладелицу в придачу. Ты в смысле я. Ты, который Стив Роджерс, уже улетел на своем суперджете в одиночку громить плавучую тюрьму и даже не попрощался. Возможно, потому, что прекрасно знал, как я начну орать, когда ты притащишь свою задницу обратно в Ваканду. Посмотришь, пущу ли я тебя в свою хижину. Можешь спать снаружи вместе с чертовыми козами.

Я забегаю вперед.

Когда люк открылся, первым делом они уложили меня на парящие в воздухе носилки, словно сошедшие со страниц романов Жюля Верна, хотя я сказал, что могу идти сам. Наверное, это оказалось к лучшему, потому что даже лежа я пялился по сторонам с открытым ртом, как кретин, глазел на здания, людей и штуки, которые про себя называл космическими кораблями, хотя вряд ли это были они. Земные корабли? Они выглядели вырезанными из камня и были красивы той смертоносной красотой, какая свойственна глубоководным рыбам. Боже, наверное, я мог бы смотреть на них вечно и не устал бы. Где-то вдалеке играла музыка и пели люди; я не мог различить слова, но слышал размеренный бой барабанов и на мгновение позабыл о страхе. Потом мы начали спускаться под землю, и мое сердце забилось вдвое быстрее, потому что там пахло влажным камнем, солью и металлом, и мой мозг не мог определиться, психовал я из-за воспоминаний о войне, или о бункере в России, или об уродце. Затем в поле зрения появилось что-то похожее на лабораторное оборудование, и мозг остановился на последнем варианте. Я даже не замечал твоего присутствия, пока ты не сказал, спокойно, Бак, и не сжал мое плечо. В это же время девочка – на вид не старше Бекки, когда меня призвали – окинула меня взглядом, щелкнула пальцами нескольким людям в белом и сказала, кислород! Потом она развернула повязку на моей руке и принялась ругаться как сапожник. Честно говоря, это помогло лучше, чем кислород.

Какого хрена, сказала она, какого, блядь, хрена, а потом подошел Его Величество, и она продолжила ругаться, только уже на своем языке. Это варварство, сказала она, глазам не верю, храни нас Баст, я думаю, это идет прямиком к его сердцу. Ну а чего ты ожидала, ответил Его Величество. Я вас понимаю, сказал я, и они оба посмотрели на меня с изумлением. Ты тоже был в шоке – думаю, тебе ни разу не доводилось слышать, как я говорю на каком-то другом языке кроме английского и идиша. Простите, сказал я, но если вы не хотите, чтобы я знал, о чем речь, то вам стоит выбрать что-то другое. Ты знаешь исикоса, медленно проговорила она. Думаю, да, сказал я. На скольких языках ты говоришь, спросила она. Я сказал, я не знаю.

Ладно, сказала она. Ладно.

Наверное, из всех присутствующих я один не удивился тому, как быстро прекратилось действие всех обезболивающих, которые мне дали, даже тех, что были предназначены для существ вроде нас. Все нормально, сказал я, продолжайте. Тогда девочка объяснила мне, что она собирается сделать и насколько больно это может оказаться, и сказала, что если я захочу, они могут попробовать наркоз, но я не хотел. Вскоре я был готов пожалеть о своем отказе, потому что едва мог выносить боль, жар и эту пульсирующую _неправильность_. Ты, в свою очередь, оставался рядом, напряженный как пружина, молчал и этим нервировал меня еще больше. Слава Богу, Его Величество заметил, что вот-вот произойдет катастрофа, и отвел тебя подальше, показывая что-то. Девочка, похоже, испытала такое же облегчение, как и я, а потом сказала, эй, все хорошо. Кстати, меня зовут Шури. Джеймс, сказал я, или Баки, если тебе так больше нравится. Я знаю, кто вы, сержант Барнс, сказала она, я читала книгу о вас. Пытаясь справиться с бегущими по коже мурашками и стиснув зубы, причем только наполовину от боли, я сказал, да? И как, понравилось? Так себе, сказала она, книга была на английском. Не знаю почему, но тут я рассмеялся, и это немного приглушило боль. Она сказала, Гэбриел Джонс, который написал ее, утверждал, что ты вечно рассказывал всякие истории. Джонси, спросил я, Джонси написал про меня книгу? Потом я добавил, да, пожалуй, так и было. Окей, сказала она, тогда расскажи мне историю.

Это явно была попытка отвлечь меня от мыслей о том, что она и ее хорошенькая ассистентка делали, ковыряясь в моем плече и, судя по запаху, сваривая что-то металлическое внутри, но к тому моменту мне уже было все равно. Я учуял еще и кровь с гноем, и понимал, что чем сильнее сконцентрируюсь на рассказе, тем меньше вероятность, что меня стошнит. Конечно, ответил я, хорошо, и рассказал ей о раби Акиве и раби Элиэзере, раби Йонатане и даже о раби из волшебной страны Эргец. Когда у меня закончились истории о раби, я рассказал ей про Хони и Илию, Ноя и Иосифа, а когда мой голос зазвучал словно скрежет танковой гусеницы, я добрался до любимой истории Бекки, про Моисея и Мириам. Я рассказывал ей о том, как Моисей выводил израильтян из Египта, и когда дошел до части про расступающиеся воды, Шури воскликнула, совсем как Железнобокий! Что еще за Железнобокий, сказал я. Тогда Шури рассказала мне историю, которая начинается так.

Давным-давно жила на свете женщина, которая носила свою маленькую дочь на спине, пока работала в поле. Когда же девочка немного подросла, женщина стала укладывать ее спать под деревом и продолжала работать. Однажды с небес спустился орел, схватил девочку и улетел; ее мать попыталась догнать орла, но не поспела за ним, и такие ее охватили гнев и печаль, что она сказала: я не умру, пока снова не увижу свою дочь.

Тем временем девочка боролась и вертелась, пока орел не ослабил хватку и не уронил ее на землю во владениях каннибалов, у каждого из которых была только одна нога. (А что насчет каннибалов с двумя ногами, сказал я, и Шури велела мне заткнуться.) Каннибалы посмотрели на девочку с ее двумя красивыми ногами и решили принести ее в свою деревню, чтобы любоваться. Вождь каннибалов увидел, что она бегает быстрее, танцует красивее и охотится лучше любого из них, и решил взять ее в жены, когда девочка подрастет. Она подросла, и он взял ее в жены, и у них родилось много детей, но у каждого было по две ноги. А когда ее дети выросли и нашли себе мужей и жен среди каннибалов, то и у них родились дети с двумя ногами. Но каннибалы с одной ногой все больше и больше им завидовали и начали поговаривать, что если они съедят двуногих, то, может, у них вырастет вторая нога, и девочка, которая теперь была взрослой женщиной, по-настоящему испугалась. Она испугалась так сильно, что ее матери приснился сон об этом, и та проснулась со словами: моя дочь жива, и я рожу сына, который спасет ее.

К тому времени ей было лет сто, и все принялись потешаться над ней, но вскоре у нее действительно родился сын, и люди перестали смеяться, потому что этот сын был не вполне человеком. Он вырос на десять лет за десять дней, и только половина его тела была из крови и плоти, как у обычных людей, а вторая половина была из железа – наверное, буквально, поэтому его и прозвали Железнобоким. Мать рассказала ему о сестре, и Железнобокий, будучи добрым, отважным и, может, немного глупым, тут же отправился за ней. Он шел, и шел, и шел, и оказался на берегу такой широкой и глубокой реки, что не мог пересечь ее, поэтому ударил ладонью по воде и сказал, у меня нет сестры, Братец Река, дай мне пройти! и вода расступилась. За рекой находилась деревня каннибалов, и Железнобокий проскользнул в хижину вождя, где увидел свою сестру, которая вместе с детьми и внуками пряталась от каннибалов. Я твой брат и пришел спасти тебя! сказал Железнобокий. Он забрал их с собой, и они все сбежали. Каннибалы кинулись в погоню, но у каждого из них была только одна нога, и они двигались слишком медленно. Железнобокий со своими двуногими спутниками добрался до берега, ударил по нему и сказал, сестра со мной, Братец Река, наполни свои берега! И когда каннибалы попытались пересечь реку, то утонули, а Железнобокий с сестрой, ее детьми и внуками отправился домой.

Я хотел было поблагодарить Шури и сказать ей, что история мне понравилась, но тут внутри моей руки что-то произошло, и хуже этого было только потерять ее в первый раз. Наверное, я начал кричать, потому что следующее, что я помню – ты удерживаешь меня на месте, и, милый, я рефлекторно чуть не сломал тебе обе руки. Но все же был рад, что ты это сделал – я так сильно корчился от боли, что перевернул поднос для инструментов, да с таким лязгом, будто наступил конец света. Не будь тебя рядом, я мог бы навредить кому-нибудь. Всю левую сторону моего тела будто окунули в лаву; казалось, это длилось часами, но на деле наверняка прошла минута или две, прежде чем они добрались до того, что сыграло злую шутку с моим спинным мозгом, и отключили это. Я исходил потом, рыдал и, наверное, прокусил себе что-то, потому что чувствовал вкус крови во рту; хорошо, что я потерял всякое достоинство десятки лет назад. Ты по-прежнему держал меня, словно забыл отпустить, так что я повернул голову, прижался лбом к нежной коже твоего запястья и какое-то время просто дышал. Я сосредоточился на этом, пока они заканчивали и накладывали повязку, и не двигался, пока Шури не сказала, мне жаль, сержант Барнс, понадобится операция, на этом пока все. Я повернул голову и сказал, милая, так хорошо со мной не обращались за все семьдесят лет, тебе не за что извиняться.

Хижина, где меня поселили, как только я доказал, что могу устоять на ногах, оказалась вполне уютной. Стоит на отшибе, и это хорошо – даже если я проснусь с криками, то единственным человеком, которого они выведут из себя, станет моя домовладелица Мовейнду, и вряд ли ее мнение обо мне может стать еще хуже. С одной стороны нас окружает река, с другой – лес, а от опушки леса до Башни Пантеры в городе минут десять ходьбы. Шури сказала, что стража теперь знает меня в лицо, и я могу свободно наведываться в королевские сады, когда пожелаю. Возможно, она не имела в виду посреди ночи, но я не могу уснуть от беспокойства, даже несмотря на тихое журчание реки, шелест ветра в лесу и собственную усталость. Поэтому сейчас я отправлюсь туда и буду ждать твоего возвращения из этой тюрьмы. Точнее, притворюсь, что жду вовсе не тебя, а потом устрою тебе разнос. Кто-то ведь должен.

* * *

Хорошо, что я пришел в сады тогда, когда пришел, потому что вскоре после этого увидел приземлявшийся джет. Хотя может, прошло и больше времени, чем я подумал сперва – оказалось, что здесь есть особый сад, куда нужно приходить ночью, и он совсем не похож на другие сады. Думаю, я мог бы провести там целую неделю и едва заметить это. В любом случае, подъем с самых нижних этажей, где находился я, на самые верхние, стал той еще пробежкой. Шури или кто-то еще явно проинструктировал стражниц, потому что те из них, что попадались мне по пути, указывали направо или налево, смеялись и говорили, сюда, колонизатор! в эту сторону, белый! и без них я бы точно потерялся. Я подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как ты свернул в один из коридоров, помогая идти этой девочке, Максимофф. Потом я повернулся и увидел, как прямо рядом со мной по трапу спустился Уилсон. Выглядел он при этом так, будто дважды побывал на пороге смерти.

О черт, Уилсон, сказал я, будто мы были старыми друзьями, а потом бездумно протянул руку и повернул его голову. И вздрогнул, отчасти потому, что прикоснулся без разрешения, отчасти из-за его состояния. Это могло произойти и в драке, но думаю, я в состоянии отличить побои. Уилсон странно посмотрел на меня и сказал, ты бы видел того парня. Я сказал, надеюсь, ты его по стенке размазал, и он ответил: что-то вроде того. Когда он улыбнулся, я заметил у него на зубах кровь. Oy gevult [3], с чувством сказал я, и брови Уилсона взлетели до самой макушки. Он спросил, эй, парень, ты еврей? Да, сказал я. Он ответил, я тоже. Ты, в свою очередь, до смерти напугал меня, когда подошел сзади и сказал: Сэм, ты мне никогда об этом не говорил! Да, сказал Уилсон, у моей родни по отцовской линии долгая история, может, вы даже были знакомы. Да ладно, сказал я, откуда ты? Из Гарлема, ответил он.

Черт, но я и правда помнил. Я помнил черных евреев из Гарлема, и это были хорошие люди, ты мог бы дожить до ста лет, но не найти людей лучше. Я сказал, охренеть. Ты сказал, это уж точно, эй, Бак, мы ведь со многими из них были знакомы. Сэм, может, мы знали твоего дедушку. Возможно, я целовался с его дедушкой, сказал я, а ты воскликнул, Баки! Уилсон рассмеялся, и как же приятно было это слышать. Эта девочка, Максимофф, она в порядке? спросил я. Думаю, да, ответил ты, она крепкий орешек. Хорошо, сказал я, и начал орать.

Я начал на английском ради Уилсона, потом перешел на идиш, потому что мне так было удобно, а потом на исикоса, чтобы было понятно всем остальным. К тому времени, когда я закончил, все обитатели дворца наверняка были в курсе, что я сыт по горло твоими выходками, но мне было плевать. Думаю, я припомнил тебе каждый идиотский поступок начиная с 1943, а когда они закончились, прошелся до самого 1926, когда ты сжимал свои тощие кулачки, потому что какой-то хамоватый ирландец доставал зеленщика мистера Перлманна из-за выходных по субботам. Гребаная тюрьма, сказал я, выдыхаясь, и ты даже не позаботился о том, чтобы захватить с собой коммуникатор. Я сломал свой в бою, сказал ты, а я ответил, конечно, а спуститься в лабораторию и попросить новый у этой девочки-вундеркинда было нельзя!  
Ты закончил? спросил ты, и я думал поорать еще немного, но ты стремительно краснел, а у меня уже болело горло, так что я сказал, да, закончил. Нет, давай дальше, сказал Уилсон, назови его мучеником еще раз, это моя любимая часть. Не могу, сказал я, он думает, что это комплимент. И какое-то мгновение ты выглядел таким счастливым, что я испугался до смерти. Нет, подумал я, перестань, остановись, ты не можешь быть таким счастливым, иначе будет только больнее, когда у тебя все это отнимут, о, пожалуйста, милый, пожалуйста. И когда я поймал себя на этой мысли, мне стало так плохо, что я подумал, сейчас упаду на пол и умру на месте. Наверное, тогда я и решил, как поступлю дальше, и это отразилось на моем лице, потому что ты спросил, эй, Бак, ты в порядке?

Черт, просто иди сюда, сказал я и обнял тебя впервые за боюсь даже представить сколько времени. Ты сжал меня в объятьях так крепко, что, казалось, пытаешься сломать мне спину, и я это хорошенько прочувствовал. Даже когда я издал глухой болезненный стон, ты не отпустил. Я ощущал, как твое дыхание смешивается с моим, и от этого все внутренности скручивались, словно охваченные пламенем. Прости, Бак, сказал ты едва слышно. Иди к черту, не говори этого, сказал я. Ты понятия не имеешь, за что просишь прощения, сказал я. Прости за то, что случилось с твоей рукой, сказал ты, и за то, что я преследовал тебя, и за то, что разгромил твою квартиру, и за то, что тебя арестовали, и за то, что не нашел тебя раньше, и не помог, и не дотянулся до твоей руки, и... Ладно, чемпион, перебил я. Ладно.

Ээ, ребята, король здесь, сказал Уилсон, может, оставите немного места для святого духа? Оказалось, что Его Величеству нужен был только ты, поэтому я повернулся к Уилсону и спросил: тебе нужна медицинская помощь? Черт, нет, сказал Уилсон. Я спросил, думаешь, сможешь уснуть? Дурацкий вопрос, ответил он. Ладно, сказал я, хочешь взглянуть на ночной сад? Я видел, что он хочет спросить о моей руке, и о том, что происходит, и о том, что будет дальше, но еще видел, как до него постепенно начало доходить, что глупо обращаться с этим ко мне. А когда мы с ним начали спускаться, он просто открыл рот и глазел, как ребенок, на стены, предметы искусства и женщин-стражей. Зрелище было забавное, поэтому я промолчал. В саду я показал ему люминесцентные цветы, хищные растения, похожие на глубоководных рыб, светящихся червяков, что прятались под листьями, и фонари, которые, как успела рассказать мне стоявшая у ворот Намари, освещались биогазом; в саду специально хоронят умерших, и по мере того, как их тела разлагаются, выделяется газ, который и питает лампы. Ничто здесь не пропадает впустую, даже люди. Наверное, это звучит как метафора, но на самом деле так и есть. Когда мы снова подошли к воротам, Намари оперлась на свое копье и сказала, molo, umlungu [4], так быстро? Это твой парень? Что она сказала, спросил Уилсон. Она поинтересовалась, встречаемся ли мы, ответил я. Как сказать, что будь это так, тебе бы крупно повезло, спросил Уилсон, и я перевел ей. Намари подмигнула ему и ущипнула, когда мы проходили мимо. Уилсон взвыл, но выглядел польщенным.

Когда мы отошли подальше, Уилсон сказал, черт, надо было объяснить ей, что ты уже занят тем высоким белым парнем, так было бы веселее. Я сказал: что? И Уилсон сказал: что? Cтив не такой, сказал я, он не... И тут я закрыл рот. О, сказал Уилсон, так вот оно что. Ты идиот. Я знаю, согласился я. Нет, я имею в виду, что ты идиот, сказал Уилсон, он любит тебя, чувак, он для тебя что угодно сделает... Да, сказал я. В этом и проблема.

Ты считаешь, что это баг, а по-моему, это фича, сказал Уилсон. Давай, чувак, пойдем узнаем, закончил ли Стив разговаривать с Т’Чаллой. Может, к тому времени, как мы доберемся до верхних этажей, уже рассветет. Не знаю, как ты, а я умираю с голоду.

Тебя мы не нашли, но когда поднялись на самую вершину башни, Уилсон оказался прав; солнце вот-вот должно было взойти над горизонтом, а исчерченное облаками небо окрасилось в розовый и золотой, и какой же оттуда открывался вид. Должно быть, королевская башня была выше других зданий, и мы могли видеть, как просыпается далеко внизу расстилающийся, будто лоскутное одеяло, город, и все, что за ним. Возможно, оттуда виднелся только маленький кусочек, но мне казалось, что целая страна простирается перед нами в каждом из направлений, все дальше и дальше, бесконечно. Вау, сказал Уилсон. Да, сказал я. И мы просто смотрели на всю эту зелень какое-то время.

Потом Уилсон спросил, эй, ты помнишь моде ани [5]? Охренеть, помню ли я моде ани, сказал я. По-твоему, я на гоя похож? Конечно, я помню моде ани. Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, да? сказал Уилсон. Ни малейшего, ответил я, но если ты начнешь, я продолжу. Не знаю, помню ли я моде ани, сказал Уилсон. О, отлично, сказал я, зачем тогда вообще было заводить об этом речь, умник. И Уилсон ответил: кажется, сегодня подходящий день, чтобы побыть благодарным.

Аминь, брат, сказал я. А-блядь-минь

В конце концов мы справились.

* * *

Сегодня я узнал, что нахожусь в Ваканде не для того, чтобы почивать на лаврах. Мовейнду хочет, чтобы я занимался делом, и слава Богу. Каким делом, спросил я, когда поздним утром она пришла, хлопнула в ладоши у меня над ухом и закричала, просыпайся, umlungu! Присматривать за животными, ответила она. За какими животными, поинтересовался я сонно; после того, как Уилсон отправился за вторым завтраком, я успел поспать часа три. В основном за козами, сказала она. Козы! Это было приятно слышать: если я чему и научился в Монголии, так это пасти коз. Я испытал огромное облегчение при мысли, что мне не придется выставлять себя на посмешище перед этой устрашающей вакандской старухой.

Во-первых, я ошибочно полагал, что все козы похожи друг на друга. Они небольшие, покрыты шерстью и отличаются не столько дурным нравом, сколько количеством приходящих им в голову дурацких идей, а еще неумением контролировать свои порывы. Сегодня я узнал, что вакандские козы не похожи на монгольских. Монгольские козы напоминают лохматых собачек, но в Ваканде козы высокие и стройные, как гепарды, и издают этот жуткий монотонный звук, который будет преследовать меня в кошмарах до конца моей неестественно долгой жизни – так, наверное, звучит для уток конец света. Они огромные и исполненные достоинства; единственное, что роднит их с монгольскими козами, это их поразительная тупость. В частности, у альфа-самки была привычка просовывать голову через ограду и застревать в ней рогами, потому что она не обладала ни пространственным мышлением, ни большими пальцами, которые могли бы решить проблему. Конечно же, после этого она просто стояла и громко блеяла. Мовейнду уже пыталась укрепить ограду так, чтобы избежать этого, но против альфа-самки такая мера не слишком помогла. Я с тобой разберусь, сказал я ей мрачно и, пока Мовейнду не видела, привязал большую палку к рогам, чтобы альфа-самка не могла просунуть голову через ограду. Когда Мовейнду заметила это, то посмотрела на меня, потом на козу, потом опять на меня и проворчала что-то вроде: ладно, пойдет. Вот и вся благодарность, которая мне досталась, прежде чем она познакомила меня с другими животными.

Которыми, на секундочку, оказались носороги.

Носороги выглядят как существа, которые должны были исчезнуть с лица земли; как существа, которые бродили вокруг, когда человек жил в пещерах, ел сырое мясо и еще не изобрел штаны – вот первая мысль, что пришла мне в голову, когда я впервые их увидел, и несколько секунд я просто не мог поверить своим глазам. А вторая была: Бегемот. Я знаю, что по земле ходят существа и побольше, а те, что плавают в море, бывают и вовсе огромными, но я чувствовал себя совсем крошечным, когда носорог смотрел на меня через разделявшую нас хлипкую изгородь. Если бы он захотел выйти наружу, то просто сделал бы это. Ради всего святого, у коз и то были загоны покрепче. А невысокая старенькая Мовейнду взобралась по переплетенным прутьям так резво, словно ей не страшны были ни изгородь, ни носороги, и сказала, давай, иди сюда. Что остается делать мужчине в такой ситуации, я тебя спрашиваю. Когда бабушка смотрит на тебя вот так и говорит тебе перелезть через изгородь, чтобы познакомиться с носорогом, ты перелезаешь через чертову изгородь. Мовейнду положила руку ему на бок, и я сделал то же самое, пока не успел убедить себя в том, что это плохая идея, а потом сказал, ох. Я бы хотел сравнить с чем-нибудь это ощущение, но на самом деле прикосновение к носорогу ни на что не походило. Было тепло. Конечно, тепло, раз он несколько часов простоял на солнцепеке, но это ощущение зацепило меня, словно крючок где-то под ребрами, потянуло вперед, и я прильнул к носорогу щекой. Я почувствовал, как бьется его огромное сердце, и вспомнил о Литве и мертвом поезде в лесу. Вспомнил о том, что хотел услышать, когда лежал там и прислушивался. Когда я открыл глаза и посмотрел на Мовейнду, на ее лице было написано, что желания сунуть меня головой в реку у нее несколько поубавилось. А теперь чем займемся, спросил я. Сегодня день купания, ответила она, мы поведем их к озеру. Ладно, сказал я, но что значит поведем?

Я пытаюсь сказать, что сегодня прокатился верхом на носороге.

Если честно, это почти стоило отстреленной руки. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь, и я мог рассказать тебе. Наверное, теперь ты знаешь, но смысл ведь не в этом.

Где же ты, милый?

* * *

Этим утром я удивился, когда встал с рассветом, но обнаружил, что Мовейнду уже отправилась к козам. Разве ты не пойдешь на коронацию, спросил я. Церемония очень длинная и очень скучная, ответила она, а если нет, я не хочу смотреть на чьи-то кишки еще до полудня. Что за хрень вы называете коронацией, спросил я. Вызов не бросали три сотни лет, сказала она, я шучу. Но я подумал, может, она и не шутила. Наступил палящий полдень, и с непривычки меня начало пошатывать, так что Мовейнду велела мне проваливать – она, мол, не намерена держать мне волосы, если я получу солнечный удар и начну блевать. Намари не было у ворот, но, наверное, она предупредила свою подругу, потому что новая стражница сказала мне, что все американцы ушли на рынок.

Я думал, что найду там тебя, но вместо этого обнаружил всех остальных: Уилсона, Максимофф и еще двоих, чьи имена я сперва не мог вспомнить. Мы снова по очереди представились, но все, кроме Уилсона, вели себя настороженно. Как твоя рука, чувак, спросил Уилсон. Я ответил, нормально, и после этого все расслабились, будто Уилсон заменял им барометр. Бартон и Лэнг тоже были потрепанными, но Максимофф выглядела едва ли не хуже, хотя на ней не было ни следа побоев. Слава Богу, Бекка никогда не попадала в такие серьезные передряги, как тюрьма, но пусть никто не говорит, что я не могу развеселить девушку даже в свои худшие дни. Пока мы бродили по рынку, я влез в свою гейскую шкуру, изменил походку на более изящную и флиртовал с Бартоном, который сразу раскусил меня и принялся очень мило флиртовать в ответ. В конце концов я поднес огромные, унизанные бусинами серьги к ушам, посмотрел на нее и спросил: мне не идет этот цвет? И она чудесно рассмеялась. Моей баббе они бы понравились, сказал я на соковианском. Моя баббе сожгла бы их, ответила она. Потом спросила, ты не... Нет, сказал я, во мне течет смешанная кровь, но не та. У них здесь нет шулов, сказала она. И не могло быть – границы закрыты, ответил я. Я просто хотела послушать кадиш, объяснила она; первый йорцайт[6] моего брата был в прошлом месяце. О, милая, сказал я, мне так жаль.

Забавно, сказала она, я его терпеть не могла, когда была маленькой. Кадиш. Но мама как-то сказала мне, что и слепые должны благословлять луну. Слепые! Хотя ты просишь благословения, когда видишь ее. Она сказала мне, что для этого и нужен кадиш. Ты прославляешь чудо, хотя не можешь увидеть его.  
Да, сказал я. Что правда, то правда.

Знаешь, сказала она, думаю, я все-таки куплю их, этот цвет мне идет. Она надела серьги и отбросила волосы, и выглядела в этот момент настолько человечно, насколько это возможно для таких, как мы – что значит, не очень. Но она выглядела лучше, чем раньше. И я яростно подумал: хорошо. Хорошо.

* * *

Во дворце какой-то переполох. Мовейнду не знает, что происходит, а стражи у реки велели нам оставаться на месте. Мне это не нравится. Животные тоже неспокойны.

Надеюсь, что не обнаружу тебя в гуще событий.

* * *

На равнинах развернулась битва. Ее можно увидеть отсюда, если забраться на крышу хижины Мовейнду. Стражи у реки сказали, что кто-то предъявил права на трон и все будет в порядке, но я слышал разговоры о том, что король мертв. Черт. Если Его Величество мертв, то что же будет дальше.  
Дочь Мовейнду с мужем и тремя сыновьями пришли сюда, когда все началось. Никому не хочется в одиночестве слушать звуки, которые доносятся с равнин. Мальчики боятся меня, и я их не виню. У Мовейнду есть большое копье из вибраниума – наверное, для защиты от львов. Я взял его и решил оставаться снаружи до тех пор, пока не уверюсь, что все в безопасности.

Чувствую себя ужасно из-за таких мыслей, но когда стражи у реки сказали, что началась гражданская война, первым делом я подумал, хорошо, что это не за мной.

Черт.

* * *

Слава Богу, Т'Чалла жив. Слава Богу. Некоторые погибли в битве, но он и его семья целы. Уилсон, Максимофф, Бартон и Лэнг в порядке, но тебя по-прежнему нигде не видно, и, кажется, никто точно не знает, где ты. Думаю, он на какой-то миссии, сказала Шури. Отлично. Миссия. Когда ты собирался сообщить мне об этом, сукин ты сын. Если тебя убьют, я найду тебя и достану из могилы, а потом убью сам.

Раз уж ты не был здесь и не мог остановить меня, я рассказал Шури о своих планах, и она их одобрила. Сказала, что ее люди разработают программу погружения в крио, и она все подготовит. Но ты не думаешь, что капитан Роджерс разозлится, спросила она. О, не волнуйся, ответил я. Это его выдающаяся черта. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать, что Стив разозлится.

* * *

Прогулялся с Мовейнду сегодня вечером. Ее семья по-прежнему здесь. Думаю, она заметила, что я держу все в себе, и когда мы подошли к лесу, где ее внуки играли с друзьями из деревни, она сказала: тебе нужно ударить дерево или что-то еще, давай. Я не буду бить дерево, ответил я, чем бедное дерево это заслужило? Поэтому мы просто пошли дальше. В лесу играли дети. Мы ходили туда-сюда вдоль опушки, пока мои мышцы не расслабились и я не вздохнул свободнее, пока мне не перестало казаться, что я задыхаюсь. Я слушал, как дети распевают: мама, яблоко, оконце, солнце садится, мама, солнце! И дышал.

Вот что я делала во время родов, сказала Мовейнду. Повитухи сказали мне ходить, поэтому я ходила. Наверное, прошла мили четыре, прежде чем она родилась. Удивительно, что борозду после себя не оставила.

Моей матери посоветовали то же самое, сказал я. Она делала так, когда рожала меня, и собиралась повторить с Беккой, но та вышла слишком быстро.  
Твоя мать, спросила Мовейнду, она американка?

Была, сказал я. Нет, она... и я рассмеялся. На самом деле, у нее не было родины, сказал я. Той страны больше не существует. Так что да, пожалуй. В конце концов она стала американкой.

В конце концов мы ничто, сказала Мовейнду. Смерть превращает всех нас в один народ.

Baruch hatov vehametiv [7], сказал я, имея в виду, спасибо за это. Но я все равно продолжал думать о брусчатке в Ивано-Франковске.

Сейчас стемнело и наступила тишина – я слышу реку, ночных насекомых и дыхание мальчишек во сне. Думал, что они боятся меня, но сегодня они попросились переночевать у меня вместо бабушки, а еще попросили рассказать им историю на ночь. Стыдно признаться, но я потратил кучу времени, припоминая хоть одну с хорошим концом, и в итоге рассказал им про Иосифа: как братья позавидовали его положению и продали его в рабство, как он упорным трудом проложил себе путь наверх и толковал сны фараона, как испытал своих братьев и простил их. Старший из мальчиков спросил: но почему Иосиф простил их, если они так ужасно поступили? И я ответил, мой народ верит, что человек может искупить свои грехи, если снова окажется в той же ситуации, но не повторит своих дурных поступков. Видишь ли, братья Иосифа могли сделать Вениамина козлом отпущения, но не стали, и Иуда предложил себя вместо него. Иосиф увидел это и понял, что они сожалеют. Если кто-то по-настоящему сожалеет, то нужно простить его, иначе обида будет разъедать твою душу. Это хорошая история, сказал самый младший, и потом все трое какое-то время перешептывались, когда думали, что я их не слышу.

Так что сейчас я думаю о нем – уверен, тебя это не удивит. Об искуплении, я имею в виду. О словах внутри меня, которые означают, что я сломан. Я привык думать о себе как о пустом сосуде, но на самом деле я полон, полон всем тем, что они посадили во мне и оставили гнить, и это означает, что я никогда не смогу искупить сделанное. Не по-настоящему. Не смогу, пока не избавлюсь от этих слов и не буду в состоянии услышать их и не отправиться убивать людей вокруг, будто чертов робот, которого можно включить и навести на цель.

Думаю, на самом деле я голем.

Раби Лев рассказывал общепринятую версию этой истории, как раби создал из глины человека для защиты Праги от антисемитов, и как позже все полетело к чертям и он вынужден был уничтожить свое творение. Раби Лев сам был из Праги, так что история выходила правдоподобной и все такое, но мама рассказывала другой вариант, и ее история была такой. Пророк Иеремия и его сын изучали Сефер Йецира [8], изучали, изучали и так провели три года. Все это время они проводили эксперименты, и наконец случилось нечто удивительное. Откуда ни возьмись перед ними появился человек с ножом в руке, а на лбу у него была надпись EMET [9]. Прежде чем они успели сделать что-либо, человек поднял руку и срезал букву Е, так что на лбу оказалось слово MET и означало оно смерть. Иеремия очень расстроился и спросил человека, зачем он поступил так с собой, и тот ответил: если кто-то создаст человека, то люди скажут, что в мире существует два бога. Тогда Иеремия спросил, чего ты хочешь от меня? Человек сказал, повтори то, как создавал меня, но в обратном порядке. Иеремия так и сделал, и человек обратился в пыль у него на глазах.

Что до меня, то они опустили шем [10] мне на голову и сказали, стреляй в того, убей этого, защищай мир, который мы создаем, и я делал, как сказано, потому что для этого был создан. Но они так и не убрали этот шем, прежде чем я вырвался на волю, и я продолжил бушевать. Ломал все своими большими безобразными руками. Но больше не стану. Теперь нож в моей руке, и рука подчиняется мне. Я вырежу все, что они вложили в меня, или умру пытаясь. Больше никакого оружия. Больше никаких солдат.  
Больше нет, мать вашу.

* * *

Сегодня после полудня ты наконец объявился, весь покрытый грязью и пеплом и, Боже, твое лицо было в синяках. Ну что, померился силами с грузовиком, хотел я сказать, но был слишком зол для этого. Мовейнду одарила тебя таким взглядом, словно я был ее старшей дочерью, а ты – моим пьяным ухажером, чья рубашка выбилась из брюк. Думаю, если бы я не схватил тебя за шиворот и не потащил к реке, она бы нашла способ бросить тебя в загон к носорогам. Я заставил тебя сесть на камень, развязал свою шуку [11] и намочил ее в реке, и только когда я начал оттирать твое лицо, ты наконец сказал, Бак, прости. Да? сказал я, и за что же ты извиняешься на этот раз. Люди Т’Чаллы думали, что обнаружили одну из баз Гидры в Мали, сказал ты, и я хотел проверить там все.

Я ничего не ответил.

Миссия заняла больше времени, чем мы ожидали, сказал ты. Но все прошло очень гладко. Эти Дора Милаж хороши в своем деле, хотел бы я, чтобы десяток таких, как они, сражался бок о бок с нами во Второй мировой.

Я ничего не ответил.

Ничего страшного не случилось, Бак, на мне был шлем, сказал ты, а я ответил: о, отлично, ты надел шлем, значит, все в порядке! И ты заткнулся на минуту.

Наверное, я думал, что легче будет просить прощения, чем разрешения, сказал ты, и, надо отдать тебе должное, на лице у тебя проглянуло раскаяние.

Ненавижу это, сказал я. Я устал от тебя. Стоит мне отвернуться, как ты бросаешься в драку. Мне приходится не спускать с себя глаз, потому что – да помогут мне небеса – если на мне появится хоть царапина, ты исчезнешь и объявишься через месяц, связав Сенат по рукам и ногам. Можешь ты хоть одну гребаную минуту не лезть в гребаные неприятности.

Прости, сказал ты. Я постараюсь.

Какое-то время я просто продолжал оттирать грязь, но потом сдался и сказал: на самом деле я рад, что тебя не было рядом, потому что произошло какое-то дерьмо, и будь ты здесь, спровоцировал бы настоящий взрыв. Тебе рассказали, что случилось??

Не особо, сказал ты. А потом с надеждой попросил: расскажи ты?

Милый, ты должен благодарить Господа за то, что я не могу устоять перед этим лицом.

* * *

Это твой парень? спросила Мовейнду, когда я вернулся.  
Будь это так, ему бы крупно повезло, ответил я.

* * *

Шури сказала, что комната готова и разработка программ почти закончена. Понадобится множество снимков головного мозга. Господь всемогущий, если и есть что-то в этом мире хуже, чем необходимость засовывать голову в трубу, то я с этим еще не столкнулся. Но Шури золото, она нашла способ сделать снимки, не заставляя меня лезть в томограф на двадцать минут. Возможно, она посидела часок и придумала для меня эквивалент лекарства от рака в этой сфере, и у меня складывается впечатление, что Шури частенько так делает. Его Величество иногда заглядывал и ворчал на нее.

Думаю, если я продолжу вот так исчезать, Мовейнду придет сюда, объяснит Шури, что к чему, и потащит меня обратно за ухо. Ей все это понравится еще меньше, чем тебе. Интересно, смогу ли я подкупить Его Величество, чтобы он сам рассказал ей новости. Король не должен бояться своих подданных, так ведь?

* * *

Клянусь Богом, я убью эту козу.

* * *

Осталось десять дней, и сегодня после полудня я наконец взял себя в руки и отправился искать Уилсона. Максимофф я рассказывать не собирался, мы с ней всего раз поговорили, но так получилось, что они оба оказались в саду королевы-матери. На самом деле его так называют не столько потому, что он ей принадлежит, сколько потому, что все цветы здесь белые. Уилсон сидел под кустом с листьями размером с него самого и читал книгу. Рядом с ним на солнышке сидела Максимофф в огромной желтой шляпе и с помощью своих способностей складывала лепестки в узор, который я видел на фотографиях, где буддистские монахи выводили его на песке. Я остановился чуть поодаль, чтобы не спугнуть ее и тем самым не испортить узор, но она не глядя сказала, привет, сержант Барнс! Привет, сказал я. Потом подошел поближе и сказал: мне нравится. Узор походил одновременно на цветок и на Маген Давид [12] и напомнил мне узоры на маминой кетубе [13]. Зови меня Баки, сказал я, от сержанта я чувствую себя стариком. Ты и пахнешь как старик, сказал Уилсон, когда я сел рядом с ним. Это все козы, возразил я. Какого черта парень с Винегар-Хилл ошивается рядом с козами, сказал Уилсон. Мне за тебя стыдно. Вчера я катался верхом на носороге, ответил я. И Уилсон сказал, да ладно тебе, это нечестно. 

Я не хотел ходить вокруг да около и рассказал все как есть, а потом добавил, что еще не сообщил Стиву.

О, это потрясающе, сказал Уилсон.

Э, ответил я, спасибо?

Нет, чувак, потрясающе для меня, сказал Уилсон. Не могу дождаться. Потому что он придет в бешенство. И я буду рядом. Его лицо покраснеет, и он тебе глаз на... 

Да ладно, сказал я. А как насчет «он любит тебя, чувак, он для тебя что угодно сделает», как насчет этого.

Он потерял тебя дважды, и это был тот еще пиздец, сказал Уилсон. Но погоди, может, на третий раз повезет. Когда ты собираешься сказать ему. Где он вообще.

Думаю, он дерется с Т'Чаллой, сказал я. В смысле, у них спарринг. Тренировка. Неважно. Он избегает меня. Моя домовладелица его пугает.

Приведи его сюда, когда расскажешь, посоветовала Максимофф. Здесь так тихо, это поможет.

Перестанет быть тихо, как только здесь окажется Стив, сказал Уилсон, это я тебе точно говорю. Ты уверен?  
Черт, нет, сказал я. Но это лучший из вариантов.  
Потом мы говорили о других вещах, о защищенном канале связи, по которому Уилсон сможет связаться с мамой и сестрой, и о занятиях Максимофф у жрицы Баст, которая обучала ее контролю над своими силами, и о том, как на днях они стали свидетелями свадьбы двух стражниц: террасу украсили лентами с нанизанными на них бусинами, а когда невесты сняли с голов красные покрывала, дюжина детей выбежала вперед и выпустила из ладоней маленьких птичек. Бартон отправился домой, сказала мне Максимофф. Или не домой, но по крайней мере к своей семье. Лэнг пока не знает, что будет делать, но Уилсон сказал, это нормально. Похоже, что у всех все в порядке, по крайней мере у тех, кто здесь. Я подумал о Старке и о том, что он сейчас делает. В порядке ли он. Ищет ли нас. По-прежнему хочет убить меня или же передумал. Наверное, это не имело значения, но я все равно задавался этими вопросами и вспоминал его лицо, эту боль. Думал, можно ли оправиться после такого. Я надеялся, что можно – если нет, то что это означало для меня?

Мы проведем тебя, сказал Уилсон, когда начало смеркаться. Хочу познакомиться с этой твоей стремной бабулей.

Ты просто хочешь посмотреть на носорогов, возразил я.

Так и есть, ответил Уилсон, я просто использую тебя ради носорогов. Ты злишься?

Ни капельки, сказал я.

* * *

Максимофф была права насчет этого сада. Уже несколько дней я прихожу сюда по вечерам. Пришел и на следующий день, и день спустя, и в укромном уголке сада обнаружил маленький пруд с рыбами, вода в котором была такой прозрачной, что ее, должно быть, постоянно чистят, а может, где-то среди камней спрятан специальный фильтр. Рыбы в пруду совсем не похожи на карпов кои, которых я ожидал увидеть, скорее что-то вроде сомов, и они очень красивые. Коричневые, черные и золотые, большие, как две моих ступни в ряд, а головы у них похожи на лица задумчивых усатых стариков. Когда я здесь, они то и дело всплывают на поверхность – думаю, кто-то их регулярно кормит.

Львиную долю проведенного здесь времени я пытался придумать, что тебе скажу. Уилсон подбивал меня открыться и рассказать правду, ничего кроме правды. Я спросил, какую ее часть? Он окинул меня таким взглядом, мол, сынок, я не зол, я разочарован, и сказал, всю. Но я не уверен, что смогу сделать это. Хотя в каком-то смысле все происходит прямо сейчас – ты читаешь эти строки и уже все знаешь. Странная мысль. В каком-то смысле я говорю не с тобой-нынешним, но с тобой-будущим, а с ним я пока не знаком. Я не знаю, как будущий ты воспримешь все это, и мне жаль. Знаю, я причинил тебе боль. Будь у меня больше мозгов и времени, я бы переписал весь блокнот исходя из того, что произошло, и что я знаю сейчас, и что я сделаю дальше, и вырезал бы все то дерьмо, которое не собирался рассказывать. Он получился бы не таким правдивым, но история вышла бы получше. А иногда лучшая история и оказывается более правдивой.

Я скучаю по тебе, милый. Хотел бы я, чтобы мы могли вернуться домой.

* * *

Ты вошел в сад, когда я наблюдал за рыбами и размышлял. Ты подошел так тихо, слава Богу, что я не писал в это время, иначе непременно уронил бы блокнот в пруд. Я собирался пошутить о том, что едва не схватил сердечный приступ, но потом посмотрел вниз, ниже выданных тебе кем-то свободных черных штанов, и увидел, что ты не надел обувь. Твои длинные узловатые ступни были в пыли от прогулки босиком, и от этого зрелища у меня сжалось горло, не знаю почему. Мне вдруг стало так грустно, что я едва мог дышать.

Ты в порядке, Бак? спросил ты, и я сказал: да. Я спросил, как ты? Ты ответил, нормально, и сел на скамейку рядом со мной. Скамейки в саду королевы-матери были вырезаны из белого камня, мрамора или гранита, я в камнях не разбираюсь. Но ты сидел на этой белой скамейке в своих черных штанах и свободной черной рубашке, какую мог бы носить поэт времен Шекспира, а твои глаза были невероятно голубыми, и солнце садилось у тебя за спиной. Ты выглядел как человек из другой эпохи или с другой планеты, и, конечно, в каком-то смысле ты им и был. Мы оба были. На лбу у тебя заживал еще один синяк, но ты был жив и выглядел счастливым, и я знал, что причиню тебе боль, но пока не сделал этого. Паника поднималась у меня в горле, потому что я хотел схватить тебя и оставить таким. Просто побудь таким, думал я. Просто побудь здесь еще минуту и дай мне посмотреть на тебя. Останься таким. Просто останься. Но никто не может замереть навсегда.

Сэм сказал, что мы с тобой должны поговорить, сказал ты.

О, сказал я, каков засранец.

Баки, спросил ты, о чем мы должны поговорить.

Просто дай мне взглянуть на тебя, сказал я. Хорошо, ответил ты, и это больше походило на компромисс, чем на искреннее согласие, но ты замер и замолчал, когда я протянул руку. Мои пальцы легли на твой лоб, на твою скулу, Господь Всемогущий, я слишком слаб для этого. Проследили ушную раковину и эти забавные маленькие складочки внутри нее, и ты резко втянул воздух, но в остальном и мускулом не пошевелил. Я сравнивал длину твоих волос от шеи к макушке, думая, коротко, слишком коротко, но ничего не говоря. Они потемнели с возрастом, и я пропустил это. Я вел пальцами по твоему лбу, мочке уха, по длинным мышцам челюсти, спрятав ее острый угол в ладони. Потом вверх, вверх, провел большим пальцем по брови и тонкой, в морщинках, коже возле уголка глаза, пока ты медленно закрывал его, неотрывно глядя на меня сквозь ресницы. Я осмелел без твоего взгляда. Твои веки трепетали, и я задержался на них. Голубые вены на бледном лице, прямо как у твоей матери; вы оба походили на призраков, когда были измотаны. Боже, иногда мне казалось, что я мог видеть прямо сквозь тебя. Но не теперь, о, взгляни на себя нынешнего. Весь из золота, словно лев Иуды. Твой нос, который я мог бы сломать и тем самым убить тебя; ужасно, что теперь я знаю как. Твой нос, который Сара вправляла при мне на маленькой кухне, мы сталкивались коленками в закатных лучах, твое лицо напоминало рассвет, красное было на твоих губах и зубах, красное капало с острого подбородка. О, твоя кровь на моих руках. В твоем теле нет кости, которую бы я не любил, думал я, лаская их, височную скуловую клиновидную верхнюю челюсть, раз-два, картинки перед глазами, мой кулак бьет по твоей правой щеке, твое тепло, твоя покрытая тонким пушком кожа. Костяшки пальцев у твоих губ. Ты выдыхал, приоткрыв рот, а мое сердце стучало в груди, Боже, влажное дыхание на тыльной стороне моей ладони, твои глаза закрыты. Честное слово, я собирался остановиться, но ты сомкнул пальцы на моем запястье и удержал меня.

Баки, сказал ты. Шшш, перебил я, дай... Баки, сказал ты, и я продолжил, дай мне сделать это. Пожалуйста.

Баки, сказал ты, и я закрыл глаза. В чем дело, сказал ты.

Я возвращаюсь в крио, ответил я.

Наступила такая тишина, что я мог слышать, как ты моргаешь. Мог слышать рыбу в воде и ветер в кронах деревьев. Бананоеда [14], чей причудливый крик раздавался над крышами.

А потом ты сказал, нет, нет нет нет Баки ты не можешь пожалуйста ты не можешь почему ты так решил кто-то сказал тебе так поступить пожалуйста не делай этого. Я возвращаюсь в крио, повторил я. Ты так сильно сжал мою руку, что ее обожгло болью, и это было ненормально, но мне понравилось. Понравилось, что останутся синяки, понравилось, что я буду носить их на себе и заберу часть тебя с собой в лед. Я возвращаюсь в крио, сказал я снова, надеясь, что ты сломаешь мне запястье, но вместо этого ты схватил меня за плечи. Я смотрел, как тебя трясло, хотя ты явно хотел встряхнуть меня, и никогда в жизни я не видел тебя в такой ярости. Твои пальцы впились в меня на мгновение, но потом разжались, ты встал слишком быстро, отошел на пару шагов, закрыв лицо руками. Потом уронил их, сделал судорожный вдох, и пока ты рвано и медленно выдыхал, я сказал, я сделаю это. Ты не можешь, ответил ты. Могу, возразил я, и могу сделать все, что захочу. И ты практически прошептал: да, Бак, конечно можешь.

Больно не будет, сказал я, Шури пообещала. (Ты ничего не ответил.) Стив, сказал я. Это слишком опасно. Я слишком опасен. Американец проник сюда две недели назад и чуть не поставил всю страну на колени. Теперь представь, что случилось бы, заполучи он меня. Представь. Нужно убрать это дерьмо из моей головы, и это лучший способ. Шури может меня исправить, пока я сплю и все в безопасности.  
Конечно, сказал ты, и что я должен делать, пока ты будешь в своем гробу.

Что угодно, мать твою! сказал я. Все, что ты делал, пока считал меня мертвым, Стив. Жить, знаешь. Господь всемогущий, такое ощущение, что ты... и я замолчал, когда увидел выражение твоего лица, а в следующее мгновение старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на тебя. Я знал, что ты собираешься сказать.

Я и не жил, сказал ты, я не... я просто... продолжал дышать, наверное.

Я покачал головой, сглотнул, потом сглотнул еще раз. Через какое-то время ты вернулся к скамейке и взял меня за руку. Сначала за руку, потом за плечо, потом положил ладонь мне на шею, сжимая так, словно хотел схватить за загривок и унести в зубах. Баки, сказал ты, я люблю тебя. Вот так просто, будто это был достаточно весомый аргумент. Будто это означало то, чего я хотел. Я знаю, что любишь, приятель, сказал я. Но это не означает, что я тебе принадлежу.

Я знаю, сказал ты.

Так что ты должен, сказал я, должен отпустить меня. И ты ответил, ладно, но не убрал ладонь с моей шеи, а минуту спустя потянул вниз, и моя голова оказалась у тебя на плече. Не думаю, что мы делали так раньше. Сначала ты был меньше, а во время войны мы просто перестали, не знаю почему. Другие парни обнимались, толкали друг друга, спали под одним одеялом и помогали друг другу мыться в реке, принимали любую помощь. Но у тебя была девушка, а я, наверное, боялся, что если начну, то не смогу остановиться. Мы все время проводили вместе, но мне ни разу не довелось опустить голову на твое теплое плечо, как здесь, в саду, где нас мог увидеть каждый. Сколько лет потрачено впустую, подумал я. В такие моменты легко представить, что мои мечты воплотились в реальность. Легко представить, как ты поворачиваешь голову, и я поворачиваю голову, и мне приходится откинуть ее на твое плечо, потому что ты хочешь этого так же сильно. Будь я смелее или глупее, так и поступил бы. Даже сейчас я думаю, черт, почему я не сделал этого; в худшем случае ты бы просто сказал нет. Может быть, в лучшем мире, где я перестал бояться последствий на одну гребаную минуту, я притянул тебя к себе в этом саду, и, может, вместо того, чтобы сказать нет, ты сказал да, да, пожалуйста, да, я согласен, да. Но реальность была такова, что я не сделал этого, не сделал, а потом было слишком поздно, движение твоего тела, и изгиб моей шеи, и стук твоего сердца перед тем, как ты заговорил.

Что имел в виду Сэм, когда сказал, что нам нужно поговорить, спросил ты.

Не сейчас, сказал я, пока что я не готов.

Ладно, ответил он. Но ты ведь скажешь мне? Когда будешь готов?

Да, милый, сказал я. Обещаю.

И выпрямился.

* * *

Завтра крио. Я не то чтобы боюсь, или же боюсь не того, чего стоило бы – игл, и льда, и этого ощущения, будто ты увязаешь в патоке, которое даже сильнее, чем в обычном сне. Мне стоило бы воспользоваться этими последними часами и поспать по-настоящему, но я не могу. Ты отважно встретился лицом к лицу с Мовейнду и пришел ко мне после ужина, спросил, можешь ли сделать что-то для меня. Просто не прикасайся ко мне завтра, сказал я. Не думаю, что у меня хватит на это сил, если ты... Ты сел на кровать лицом ко мне и мы столкнулись на полпути. Я обхватил тебя своей единственной рукой так крепко, как мог, и, Боже, сколько силы было в твоих руках, когда ты обнял меня в ответ. Никогда не привыкну к этому, милый. Я знаю тебя как свои пять пальцев, но почему-то это не перестает меня удивлять. А потом ты очень тихо сказал, Баки, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Прости, ответил я. Я должен. И ты сказал, я знаю.

Наверное, теперь ты понимаешь, что я имел в виду, когда ты уходил. Я просто не хотел, чтобы осталась какая-то недосказанность. Ты обернулся в дверях и спросил, ты уверен, что я ничем не могу помочь? И я сказал, подожди. Эгоистично, да, но я просто продолжал смотреть на тебя, зная, что завтра не смогу этого сделать, иначе лед не скует меня так, как надо, и я буду просто лежать там и смотреть на тебя, не зная покоя. Я не удержался, поднял руку и прикоснулся к твоему лицу – она дрожала, и ты наверняка это почувствовал. Боже, я так устал бояться, думал я раз за разом, и тогда я тоже думал об этом, пока ты смотрел на меня и ждал. Я опустил ладонь тебе на затылок и притянул к себе, и как же легко ты поддался. Я поцеловал тебя в лоб, как делали наши матери сотню лет назад, но в отличие от них задержался, прижав губы к нежной, покрытой синяками коже.

Баки, сказал ты, я отпускаю тебя. А я сказал, увидимся завтра, милый. Когда ты пошел прочь, оглянувшись только раз, я повернулся и увидел Мовейнду, которая стояла, скрестив руки, и смотрела на меня. Что, сказал я. Она закатила глаза, всплеснула руками так, что все ее браслеты зазвенели, и ушла внутрь, бормоча что-то грубое про некастрированных козлов.

Что за человек.

Ты спросил, можешь ли сделать что-то для меня. Я не скажу тебе держаться подальше от неприятностей – знаю, для тебя это как перестать дышать. Но ты должен присматривать за Максимофф, и обращаться с Уилсоном так, как он того заслуживает, и слушать Шури, когда она говорит тебе, что к чему. Если вернешься в Нью-Йорк, то поставь за меня надгробия и принеси цветы Саре, не лилии, которые она терпеть не могла, но что-нибудь красивое и яркое. Если увидишь Старка, скажи, что мне жаль. Понятно, что это ничего особенно не изменит, но я хочу, чтобы он знал: я не виню его за попытку снять мою голову с плеч. И, Стиви, тигр, ты тоже не должен винить себя. Все мы делали, что могли.

* * *

Есть одна история, и начинается она так.

Давным-давно жили на свете два мальчика. Одного из них звали Янкель, а другого Штефан. По крайней мере, так их называли мамы, когда оставались рядом в темноте и укладывали спать. A gute nakht Yankl ikh hob dikh lib, говорила мама Янкеля, а мама Штефана говорила oíche mhaith Stíofán tá grá agam ort, и это означало одно и то же. Спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя.

Янкель и Штефан росли быстро, и постепенно мамы перестали звать их Янкелем и Штефаном, потому что они были большими и сильными американскими мальчиками, а американских мальчиков так не зовут. Что ж, они любили своих родителей и им нравилось быть американцами, так что они не жаловались. Но иногда в темноте они называли друг друга именами, которые мамы дали им при рождении, когда они были крошечными красными младенцами, пока однажды Янкель не сказал остановиться, потому что ему слишком нравилось, как Штефан произносил его имя. Мы теперь взрослые, сказал Янкель, хотя для всего остального мира они были еще детьми.

Америка недолго считала их детьми, и когда ей понадобились люди для сражений за океаном, то она призвала Янкеля и Штефана и отправила их через бескрайние темные воды, так далеко от матери, и могилы матери, и земли, на которую они впервые ступили. Через бескрайние темные воды, где они были пойманы, сбежали и убивали, убивали, убивали. Через бескрайние темные воды, где они и умерли. Умерли вдалеке друг от друга, в ледяных могилах, где спали и видели сны. Янкелю снился Штефан, а Штефану снился дом, и течение несло их так далеко и так долго, что когда они встретились снова, то не узнали друг друга. Янкель бежал, и Штефан преследовал его до самого края земли, пока наконец Янкель не сказал: ты поймал меня. Чего ты хочешь? Но Штефан ничего не хотел.

Янкель же хотел уснуть. Когда он оказался в ловушке за бескрайними темными водами, то с ним произошло кое-что похуже смерти, и единственным способом исцелиться было умереть, умереть и вернуться изо льда, выйти из реки, уйти в ночь свободным, сбросить старую кожу и оставить ее позади. Штефану это не понравилось, но у Штефана не было выбора. Штефан друг Янкеля, так что он постарается проявить терпение, так ведь? Штефан будет ждать, Штефан не будет лезть в неприятности, и, может, однажды Штефан придет к Янкелю и скажет: Я знаю, чего хочу.

И вот они рядом, в темноте. Вот наступает ночь. Давным-давно мамы укутывали их в одеяла и говорили нежные слова, волшебные слова, призванные уберечь их от монстров под кроватью, не зная, что настоящие монстры поджидают их в будущем. О, эти бедные матери. О, эти бедные мальчики. Вот мы и здесь. Волшебные слова сработают только в темноте, милый. Подойди. Подойди поближе.

A gute nakht Stíofán.

Я люблю тебя.

 

Эпилог

* * *

Стив не в восторге от Монголии.

Дело не в людях, которые неизменно добры к нему (кроме той женщины, что рассмеялась, когда он спросил о состоянии дорог Дорногови аймака в это время года, но, честно говоря, она была права); дело не в еде – еда замечательная, и даже не в погоде, она ничуть не хуже той, что была во Франции в сорок четвертом. Дело... в самой Монголии. С детства Стив видел небо только урывками, синими, серыми и черными кусочками размером с окошко в церкви, и только в лагере Лихай ему довелось увидеть проблеск чего-то настолько большого, что его нельзя было закрыть рукой. В Монголии небо простирается все дальше, и дальше, _и дальше_ , и в отличие от Европы здесь почти нет деревьев или холмов, которые могли бы сдержать его ужасающий вес над головой. И все же ему придется привыкнуть, если это сделает кое-кого счастливым. Стив достал из кармана видавший виды планшет, но, изображение не изменилось с тех пор, как он проверял его последнюю тысячу раз или около того. Голубая точка, означавшая _Баки_ , по-прежнему пульсировала почти в трехстах пятидесяти милях к юго-востоку от столицы, Улан-Батора – и почти такое же расстояние успело скрыться в его зеркале заднего вида.

Так сказать.

Лошадь, на которую он обменял в Багахангае свою груду металлолома, повернулась и посмотрела на него, будто говоря: «Эй, придурок, нам нужно пройти еще миль десять до наступления темноты, поторопись». Стив не в восторге и от верховой езды, но если бы выбор стоял между девятью сотнями фунтов норова, которые он оседлал, и поездом, то он предпочел бы лошадь. Все не так уж плохо; Стив подумал, что мог бы привыкнуть к этому, к бескрайней свободе, хотя постоянно исцеляющиеся мозоли от седла и окружающая тишина сводили его с ума. Но даже это окупится сполна, потому что сегодня ночью – если только по какой-то неведомой причине Баки не избавился от трекера, который Шури по его _просьбе_ встроила в руку – Стив снова увидит Баки. Баки и женщин, о которых тот написал в блокноте.

 _Блокнот_. Вот что стало настоящим ударом. Когда криокамера закрылась, Стив побрел в свою комнату, чувствуя себя так, словно его контузило, и там, на кровати, они поджидали его: один слишком хорошо знакомый красный со звездой на обложке, второй почти такой же потрепанный, с обложкой из темно-коричневой кожи. Искусственной, понял Стив, когда подошел поближе и увидел, какой неестественно гладкой она была в тех местах, где остались вмятины. Стикер на коричневом блокноте гласил: «ПРОЧТИ МЕНЯ». На стикере, приклеенном к красному, было написано: «СОЖГИ» .

Во втором случае Стив не стал колебаться и с полными руками спичек отправился во внутренний дворик, где страницу за страницей скормил блокнот огню, хоть ему и понадобилась помощь в разведении костра.

Но коричневый блокнот Стив продержал в руках всю ночь, поддевая большим пальцем уголки, резинку, и так и не найдя мужества открыть его. Стив не мог выбросить из головы сходство с завещанием, которое читают только после смерти. Его мать тоже вела дневник. Когда она умерла, Стив откладывал чтение до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно, и не знал, где он оказался после войны – в музее, архиве или среди мусора. Теперь, когда он в бегах, это больше не имеет значения. Если его мать была тем человеком, которым он ее считал, то он и так все знает, а если нет, то этого ему знать не нужно. Но Баки хотел, чтобы он прочитал содержимое блокнота, и оставил его специально для Стива. Записки на стикерах были написаны рукой Баки, рукой инженера, а не изящным почерком Шури, и это настолько пугало Стива, что он не мог уснуть, сжимая блокнот в руках.

А когда начал читать, то не мог остановиться.

Ванда постучала в дверь спустя примерно час после того, как Стив закончил читать, и сказала: «О, Стив», а потом привела его в сад, где Баки рассказал ему о крио всего несколько дней назад. Она заставила его лечь на солнце и просидела с ним еще час, гладя его по руке, по плечу – по спине, когда он перевернулся на бок и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Стив не мог заплакать, пока Ванда не сказала: «Пусть болит. Ты можешь испытывать боль». И после этого он не мог остановиться, лежал на земле, всхлипывая и дрожа, будто раненое животное. Таившие в себе силу пальцы Ванды гладили его по волосам. Стив чувствовал в них магию, ее горячее, электрическое покалывание, чувствовал эту мощь, которая давила на кожу изнутри, будто рвалась наружу и сдерживалась только ее волей. Ванда могла с легкостью разорвать его на части, и все же Стив чувствовал себя таким защищенным. В безопасности. Вскоре после этого их нашел Сэм – Ванда как раз помогала Стиву сесть и начать дышать как человеческое существо, вместо сотрясавших его рыданий – и сказал: «О, этот _засранец_ , я знал, что он что-нибудь такое вытворит». Он заключил Стив в медвежье объятие и не отпускал до тех пор, пока тот не начал извиваться, ругаться и смеяться, стоя там, в залитом солнечным светом саду.

В следующий раз, когда Стив не мог уснуть и потянулся за блокнотом в приступе одиночества или, может, самобичевания, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Ванда тихо постучала в дверь. В длинном халате и накидке, прикрывавшей голову и плечи по моде приграничных племен, она походила на святых со старинных картин. «Читаешь мои мысли, а?» – спросил Стив беззлобно, и она ответила: «Я бы никогда», серьезная, будто речь шла о жизни и смерти. Затем не так уверенно продолжила: «Ты – ты проецируешь, знаешь, твой разум очень яркий, иногда это все равно что пытаться убежать от прилива», – и Стив позволил ей отвести себя в белый сад. Там Ванда сказала: «Он часто приходил сюда, посмотри», и при свете луны они наблюдали, как плавают рыбы в пруду. Стив поинтересовался, спят ли они вообще, и увидел, как Ванда протянула руку над водой, а спустя минуту сказала: «Спят, но не так, как мы понимаем сон». Тогда Стив положил ладонь на грудь и просто... дышал.

Шури тоже была добрее и терпеливее с ним, чем он ожидал или заслуживал, когда снова и снова приходил в лабораторию и отрывал ее от работы вопросами о новостях, о достигнутом прогрессе, о том, может ли он чем-то помочь. Шури слышала в его «Могу ли я помочь» то, что оставалось невысказанным – это было не только ради Баки, но и ради него самого, она слышала эту отчаянную мольбу «Дай мне дело!» и, казалось, была только рада на нее ответить. Каждый раз, когда у нее возникала необходимость в редких материалах, она посылала за ними Стива, и он не держал на нее зла, если она отправляла с ним одну или двух Дора Милаж, чьей задачей было удостовериться, что он не спровоцирует международный (а в одном случае и межрасовый) скандал. Особенно в первые несколько месяцев, когда он и сам прекрасно понимал, что был не в себе, по крайней мере, в том, что касалось здравого смысла. Половина его осталась в Ваканде, скованная льдом.

Сперва Стив придерживался романтических представлений о том, как он регулярно будет проводить время с Баки. «Почти как свидания», – думал он. Шури объяснила в первую же неделю, что криосон немного похож на кому, и все свидетельствовало о том, что какая-то часть мозга Баки оставалась в сознании. Шури показывала изображения, полученные в ходе диагностики; Стив прикасался к мягким вспышкам красного и зеленого, в которых заключалось все, что делало Баки самим собой, и думал: «Люди читают вслух пациентам в коме, так? Навещают их, говорят с ними?» Но после первого раза он не смог заставить себя вернуться, не просил снова показать ему гроб, потому что именно так это выглядело и ощущалось: Белоснежка в хрустальном гробу, и во всем мире не было поцелуя, который мог бы разбудить лежащего внутри Баки – ни его тело, ни его самого, ни эти глубинные вспышки, чем бы они ни были, какие бы части его ни спали и ни бодрствовали.

Поначалу Стива на куски разрывала мысль о том, что Баки проснется и спросит Шури: «Навещал ли он меня?», и та ответит: «Нет». Но он касался блокнота, который повсюду носил с собой, в кармане или за пазухой, и думал, что еще меньше Баки понравится, если Стив будет терзать себя без причины, если он _вообще_ будет терзать себя. Усталое, разочарованное лицо Баки не выходило у него из головы. Как мне заставить его улыбаться, думал Стив, что мне сказать ему, когда он выйдет из крио? И Стив начал работать над этим. Он бегал с Т’Чаллой наперегонки полтора дня без перерыва, на пределе их сверхчеловеческой выносливости, далеко в джунгли, чтобы собрать стручки с дерева, чьи лекарственные семена созревали только раз в пять лет. Шури научила его игре, в которую дети играли с плащами, составляя световые щиты так, чтобы получился мост, и стараясь столкнуть с него противника. Когда река разлилась и смыла три фермы и целую милю изгороди, Стив вместе с половиной горожан помогал их отстраивать. Айо и Намари предложили обучить его тому, что назвали бычьим боем; Шури сказала: «Я должна это увидеть», и взяла записывающую видео бусину в зубы, чтобы освободить руки для саркастических аплодисментов. Айо и Намари явились на тренировку с семифутовыми посохами в руках и обнаженной грудью, отчасти в дань обычаю, отчасти в попытке смутить Стива, но его мать была медсестрой, и он провел месяцы, выступая с кордебалетом, так что не слишком занервничал. Что _заставило_ его понервничать, так это Намари, которая уложила его на лопатки меньше, чем за минуту. (Он ожидал демонстрации боевых искусств. «Нет, – сказала Айо. – Укунгчвека – это боевое искусство. Нгуни это боевое искусство. Бычий бой – это когда ты бьешь своих друзей палкой».)

Это помогало. На самом деле, помогало так хорошо, что когда Стиву пришло в голову взглянуть на календарь, оказалось, что прошел почти год.  
Шури успокоила его, рассказав, какого прогресса достигла, и показала наполовину готовую руку, до странности уязвимо выглядевшую на лабораторном столе. После этого Стив, как в поговорке, выглянул из танка и решил узнать, что происходит в мире. Кое-что из увиденного в новостях не удивило его – все по-прежнему, люди такие люди – но многое другое удивило. Для начала, громкие протесты против санкций в отношении людей со сверхспособностями; pro bono [15] адвокаты слетались под знамена – Стив моргнул раз, второй, протер глаза – «Старк Индастриз». Было опубликовано потрясшее общественность журналистское расследование, разоблачающее ОБНУ как второй Щ.И.Т., такой же насквозь пронизанный коррупцией, как и его предшественник. Подростки по всему миру объединялись в борьбе за равные права для школьников со сверхспособностями. Кто-то снял на камеру смартфона трясущееся видео с выступлением Т’Чаллы в штаб-квартире ООН в Вене, где он протягивал руки ко всему остальному миру. 

Стив смотрел на все это и не знал, что думать. Была ли это его битва? Или его битва здесь, спала, ожидая, когда волшебные слова пробудят ее? Решение пришло с неожиданной стороны. Зазвонил телефон, который он отправил Тони в попытке разрядить обстановку, но голос в динамике принадлежал не Тони, а Наташе, с металлическими нотками, но узнаваемый, хрипловатый и теплый. Она спросила: «Ты в деле?» Будто Стив мог отказать ей. Они проверили слухи о контрабанде живого оружия читаури в Грецию, которые, к счастью, оказались пустышкой. Было приятно снова работать с ней, обмениваться колкостями в джете, прикрывать друг друга, но, _Боже_ , Стив сам удивился тому, насколько это его утомило, как сильно он хотел вернуться, как сильно хотел заняться чем-то еще, кроме разгребания дерьма за всем миром. Миссия оказалась легкой, и во время подведения итогов Стив заподозрил в этом чью-то руку, Т’Чаллы или даже Тони, но ни разу не подумал на _Баки_ ; он едва успел ступить на вакандскую землю, когда Шури отвела его в сторону и сказала: «Я все сделала; он улетел на прошлой неделе. Если что, он не хотел, чтобы ты был рядом». Вложила ему в ладонь телефон с голубой точкой на экране. Шок осознания потряс его дважды. Сэм навещал свою семью, а Ванда отправилась вместе со жрицей Баст в земли Джабари и должна была вернуться только через два дня, но Стив подумал: «Терпение», и принялся ждать. Ждать, отчаянно желая бросить в сумку то, что в нее влезет, и бежать, если понадобится.

Он был так рад, что дождался. Сэм привез сладкие яблоки Макун и банку нью-йоркского меда, и, оглядываясь назад, Стив осознал, что Шури, должно быть, разморозила Баки на Рош ха-Шана [16]; наверное, он покинул Ваканду накануне Йом-Киппура [17]. Мысль об этом причиняла ему боль, но то была хорошая боль, странное искрящееся чувство облегчения, будто он сорвал повязку с почти зажившей раны. И Стив был особенно рад, когда Сэм и Ванда усадили его и рассказали, где они были и чем занимались, показали, что в их жизнях есть радость, которой, как Стив когда-то боялся, он лишил их, втянув во все это. А в утро, когда Стив собирался покинуть Ваканду, они пришли в его комнату без предупреждения и принесли подарки: не для него, но для Баки. Он помнил, что подумал тогда, возвращаясь мыслями к криокамере, хотя Баки уже там не было – он был, возможно, в тысячах миль от Ваканды: «Видишь? Разве ты не видишь? Тебя любят. Тебя так сильно любят». Стив ощутил, как его накрыла волна печали, а следом за ней нечто настолько огромное, яркое и теплое, что на какой-то миг он перестал дышать и не знал, сможет ли его тело выдержать это и не распасться на атомы.

Теперь же, когда в туманной дали начало вырисовываться то, что было стоянкой, _не могло_ быть ничем иным, Стив ощутил, как это огромное трепещущее чувство снова поднимается в нем, стучит в двери сердца. Дыши, сказал он себе. Это всего лишь _Баки_.

Как будто «всего лишь» хоть немного отражало суть.

Обветренный пастух, который настороженно смотрел на подъезжающего к стоянке Стива, это, должно быть, вдова, Октябрь, понял он. Ей могло быть сколько угодно лет от сорока до шестидесяти, а ее тяжелый халат был завязан на талии туже, чем можно было ожидать от матери четырех взрослых женщин, если верить Баки. Взгляд, которым она одарила Стива, пока тот спешивался, напоминал чересчур хорошо знакомый ему взгляд Пегги во время войны: «Боже, может, хватит выпендриваться?»

– Sain baina uu, ta? – спросил Стив, протягивая купленный в Улан-Баторе хадак [18] и слегка кланяясь. Октябрь уперла руки в бока. Наверное, у него все же получилось, потому что после короткой игры в гляделки она подошла и протянула руки, чтобы Стив положил на них платок, а потом сказала что-то посложнее тех фраз из интернета, что ему удалось запомнить. Стив достал из кармана голосовую палочку и поднял ладонь к уху, чтобы включить жучок («Понял? А? – спросила Шури, протягивая их ему. – _Будто жук в ухе_?» Он притворился, что бросает в нее наушником), который послушно перевел слова Октябрь с легким вакандским акцентом.

– Если ты пришел, чтобы забрать его, это станет проблемой, – сказала она.

Стив прижал голосовую палочку к горлу и сказал:

– Нет, мэм.

После небольшой заминки палочка выдала то, что, как он очень, очень надеялся, было вежливым эквивалентом на монгольском.

Она нахмурилась еще сильнее.

– Ты не похож на того, кто разбирается в разведении скота.

– Э, – сказал Стив, – я готов учиться?

Октябрь фыркнула:

– Вряд ли ты можешь оказаться хуже, чем был он. – И прежде чем Стив успел ответить что-то вроде «Об этом мне ничего не известно, мэм», она добавила: – Он там.

Стив в одиночку прошел полмили дальше по равнине; Октябрь увела лошадь с выражением лица, которое говорило, что она не потерпит глупостей. Пони здесь были более приземистыми, мохнатыми и относились к нему куда осторожней, чем городская лошадь, на которой он ехал на юг, но Стив продвигался медленно и осторожно, обходя стадо, и животные не подняли панику. И когда он уже начал было задаваться вопросом, не отправила ли его Октябрь по ложному следу, он заметил неуместную матово-черную руку на морде одного из пони, а подойдя чуть ближе – мужское плечо, скрытое за толстой шеей серого, лохматого, древнего на вид животного с неуклюже расставленными ногами и провисшей спиной. Он был еще и очень толстым, куда больше в ширину, чем в высоту – хотя это мало о чем говорило.

– Этот пони подбирается к твоим яйцам, Барнс, – сказал Стив. – Перестань за ним прятаться.

Рука на челюсти у пони напряглась, на мгновение притянула его голову ближе, и Стив ощутил себя болезненно лишним; они будто делились друг с другом секретами. Стив мог видеть макушку склоненной головы Баки, прижатую вплотную к длинной, жесткой гриве пони. Два диких создания.

А потом Баки отступил назад, и – о, вот он. Боже. Вот он.

– Иди, _мишугенер_ , – пробормотал Баки, и ласково похлопал пони по боку.

Тот натужно заржал и потрусил прочь. Стив присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. «Это тот самый конь», – мелькнула у него безумная мысль, будто он встретил знаменитость, которую видел по телевизору или о которой прочитал в книге. И в каком-то смысле так и было. Легенда о Вонючке: Умнейшем Коне в Монголии. Потому что он спрашивал себя, не так ли, какую часть своего рассказа Баки выдумал на ходу, приукрашивая, как часто делал это в Бруклине и даже на войне, как другие солдаты. Вот только Баки поступал так лишь с теми историями, которые не были правдивыми с самого начала. Он никогда не преувеличивал ради хвастовства число убитых и никогда не говорил о том, что делал на одиночных миссиях, затягивавшихся порой на три-четыре дня; после них он возвращался бледный и дерганый, шутил слишком громко, сжимая винтовку до побелевших костяшек.  
Баки посмотрел на Стива, и это было словно оказаться по другую сторону той самой винтовки.

– Ты меня удивил, – услышал Стив свой голос. Баки поднял брови. – Я думал, ты отправишься на побережье, кажется, тебе понравился тот ресторан в Одессе. Или к тому доброму раби в Ивано-Франковск.

– Я так и сделал, – ответил Баки, – в шул, Одессу, куда угодно; я там постоянно бываю, – и когда он указал подбородком куда-то в сторону, Стив проследил движение, до... ради всего святого! То, что сперва показалось ему третьим гэром, на самом деле было – сейчас он ясно видел – небольшим вакандским джетом, искусно _замаскированным_ под гэр. Наверное, с воздуха иллюзия выглядела еще убедительнее. Боже. Когда Стив повернулся обратно, лицо Баки приняло самодовольный вид, но было в этом что-то нарочитое, искусственное. – Его Величество весьма щедрый парень. Стелс-режим у этой штуки потрясающий. Восточная Европа все еще не полнится слухами об НЛО, так что, полагаю, я пока не в розыске.

«Смотря у кого спросить», – подумал Стив. Он тяжело сглотнул. Баки не отрывал от него бесстрастный взгляд, и... «Просто дай мне посмотреть на тебя», – думал Стив, вспоминая сад; если бы он только _знал_. Сердце сжалось у него в груди. «О, – думал он, – не двигайся» .

– Как... как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стив.

Баки молчал болезненно долгую минуту.

Потом сказал:

– Чистым.

– Ты выглядишь... – Стив замолчал в неуверенности. Он не хотел говорить _«нормально»_ , потому что хоть Баки и выглядел гораздо лучше, чем раньше, он по-прежнему был истощенным и будто уменьшился в размерах. Он не хотел говорить и _«хорошо»_ , потому что хорошо в сравнении с чем? Стив всегда считал, что Баки выглядит хорошо, даже на столе в Крайшберге, даже в Вашингтоне, когда маска слетела, и его красивое лицо смотрелось так странно в сочетании с измученным, бросающимся на врага, как таран, телом. Только глаза были незнакомыми. Позже до Стива дошло, что то же чувство, наверное, испытал Баки на фабрике, когда открыл глаза и увидел нависшего над ним Стива, которого растянуло в великана, будто отражение в кривом зеркале. Теперь волосы Баки были длиннее, чем в Ваканде, длиннее, чем могли отрасти за два месяца вне крио, и Стив осознал, что его должны были размораживать время от времени: поспать, поесть, размять мышцы, протестировать руку – протестировать программы. Стив был отчаянно рад, что ему не сообщили. Он сомневался, что сумел бы вынести знание о том, что Баки снова ляжет в криокамеру.

– Я выгляжу?.. – подсказал Баки.

– Баки, – только и смог выдавить Стив, а потом беспомощно: – _Янкель_.

И тщательно сохраняемое выражение лица Баки рассыпалось, будто от удара ножом, а под ним проглянуло что-то мягкое, раненое и потрясенное.

– Иди, иди сюда, – сказал Стив, – пожалуйста.

И Баки сделал шаг вперед, будто готовясь нанести удар, а потом практически рухнул в его объятия. Стив уткнулся лицом в шею Баки и услышал металлическое жужжание механизмов в его руке, когда то, что заменяло ему мускулы, наращивало мощность, пока он сжимал Стива все сильнее и сильнее, следуя его примеру. Должно быть, Стив причинял Баки боль, обнимая так крепко. Его собственные легкие сдавило, но ему все равно казалось, что он вдохнул впервые за целый год.

– Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, – прошептал Стив, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Баки рассмеялся. Они отстранились, только чтобы посмотреть друг на друга, и Стив не собирался – не сейчас, когда их близость была такой хрупкой, такой новой для них обоих, он не планировал, но перед тем, как Баки снова закрылся от него, был миг, когда он смотрел на Стива с таким неприкрытым голодом, что Стив не мог _не_ , не мог устоять и не податься вперед, когда Баки сжал его плечи до синяков, и.. 

Стив должен был знать, что Баки будет целовать его именно так, сладко, чуть покусывая, сладко, как сахар, похрустывающий на зубах. Стив понял, что взял лицо Баки в ладони только тогда, когда руки Баки накрыли его собственные. Его пальцы медленно скользнули меж пальцев Стива, и вдруг все это оказалось _слишком_ , прошило позвоночник электричеством, а прикосновение живых и металлических пальцев Баки к его ладоням было таким головокружительно интимным, что Стив невольно застонал ему в рот, и Баки ответил на том же животном языке. Он начал было убирать руки, и Стив отчаянно вцепился в него, но Баки только сжал его шею, челюсть; если они окажутся хоть немного ближе, то их кости сольются. Вплавятся друг в друга, как творение Родена. Стив мог задержать дыхание на восемь с половиной минут, но все равно судорожно втянул воздух в легкие, когда Баки отпустил его. Их разделяли дюйм или два, и Стив ощущал горячее, сбившееся дыхание Баки на своем подбородке.

Задыхаясь, Баки спросил:

– Так это официальный визит или..?

– Кто сказал, что это визит? – ответил Стив, и ему было больно смотреть, как быстро лицо Баки стало непроницаемым. – Что, в этой твоей юрте не найдется места для соседа?

Баки приоткрыл рот, и Стив не смог устоять, поцеловал его снова – и Баки _позволил_ ему, _Боже_ , поддался так легко, будто они делали это годами, целую жизнь, будто вселенная осознала свою ужасающую неправильность и изменила их историю. Стив подумал, что мог бы жить только этим, как волшебное создание из очередного рассказа Баки, которое существует только за счет дыхания и тепла. Единственное, что остановило его, это стоявший неподалеку пони, который фыркнул так громко, что Стив подпрыгнул.

– Когда, – начал Баки, не отрываясь от него, почти яростно, – как, _когда_ , черт побери, я должен знать, я знаю, что мне не...

– Тебе должно быть стыдно, вот что, – сказал Стив. – Думал, я не всерьез? За все то время, что смотрел на меня, ты так и не _понял_? Это моя вина, – добавил он, когда Баки издал протестующий звук. – Я должен был просигналить флажками, раздеться догола и станцевать на столе… – Рычание Баки наполовину превратилось в смех, он придвинулся ближе, но замер, почти касаясь рта Стива. – Что?

– Октябрь наблюдает за нами, – прошептал Баки ему в губы.

Стив наклонил голову так, чтобы они соприкасались лбами.

– Ей придется к этому привыкнуть.

– Ты и правда, – спросил Баки, – ты и правда остаешься? Ты серьезно?

– Если ты меня примешь.

– Что это за _вопрос_ такой, – прошипел Баки, вцепляясь в него. – Ты прочитал весь дурацкий блокнот, ты... – Стив похлопал себя по нагрудному карману. – Ты взял его с собой? – спросил Баки. – О Боже. Ты слишком сентиментальный.

– Я попытался вернуть и остальные, – сказал Стив, – попросил Наташу, но – мне жаль. Должно быть, кто-то припрятал их под шумок и молчит об этом. Она сказала, что продолжит искать.

– О нет, – сказал Баки. – Какой-то низкооплачиваемый госслужащий увидит мои психотические бредни, что же мне _делать_.

– Это частная собственность, Бак, они были твоими...

– Даже если они сумеют разобрать мой почерк, в чем я желаю им удачи, – Баки закатил глаза, – это всего лишь слова, тигр. Все важное здесь, – он постучал пальцем по виску. – Вот здесь. И здесь, – добавил он и похлопал Стива по груди с жаркой и кривоватой улыбкой.

– И ты зовешь _меня_ сентиментальным, – сказал Стив. – Погоди, ты имел в виду мое сердце или блокнот?

– Похоже, вы идете в паре, – серьезно ответил Баки. – Не хочу разбивать комплект.

– Ты написал мне любовное письмо, – сказал Стив. – Ты написал мне чертову _новеллу_ , как, по-твоему, я должен был с ней поступить?

Но Баки улыбнулся и только покачал головой.

– Я кое-что тебе привез, – сказал Стив, сбрасывая с плеча рюкзак и беря его в руки. – На самом деле, много чего – Сэм, Ванда и Мовейнду передали для тебя подарки..

– Черт, – сказал Баки, – боюсь представить.

– И вот это, мы... Мы подумали, что ты, знаешь... – Стив вытащил тонкий сверток из газетной бумаги и пузырчатой пленки, который провел у него за спиной последние несколько тысяч миль. Баки взял его в руки и стал разворачивать так, как он всегда разворачивал подарки – аккуратно, чтобы не порвать бумагу. – Она не была уверена, что ты вспомнишь, но я сказал, что такое ты бы точно не забыл...

Баки издал ужасный звук, будто его ударили под дых. Среди кучи измятой газетной бумаги в руках у Баки Стив видел краешек зеленого оловянного футляра для мезузы [19], которая висела у Барнсов на входной двери, немного криво, потому что дверной косяк был слишком узким. Стив так часто проходил через эту дверь, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до мезузы, что стал делать так и со своей дверью, и мама всегда смеялась, когда он забывал, где находился. «Может, и нам повесить такую, утенок, – говорила она в последний год перед смертью, – нам сейчас пригодятся любые благословения».

– Где...

Баки ловил ртом воздух, и Стив добавил:

– Бекка передала, что ты можешь оставить ее у себя, если пообещаешь звонить ей раз в неделю. На твоем месте я бы послушался – может, ей и девяносто пять, но лицензия пилота все еще у нее. Готов поспорить, если ты выведешь ее из себя, она прилетит сюда просто для того, чтобы дать тебе по шее.

Баки вслепую протянул к нему руку, не отрывая взгляд от мезузы, но сжал лишь воздух. Стив обнял его за плечи и притянул ближе, зарываясь носом в волосы и делая глубокий вдох. Баки пах – неудивительно – потом и лошадьми. 

– Прости, что не рассказал тебе еще в Ваканде, – сказал Стив. – Пока я не прочитал этот блокнот, думал, ты знаешь, что она еще жива.

– Нет, я... я рад, – сказал Баки нетвердо, – я, Боже, если бы я знал, если бы она умерла, пока я был в крио, я... – Он замолчал. Потом едва слышно прошептал: – Baruch Hashem.

– Свиток новый, надеюсь, это ничего, – сказал Стив, пока Баки открывал футляр. Стив закрыл рот, когда Баки поднес свиток к лицу и понюхал. Его глаза на мгновение стали стеклянными, прежде чем он отстраненно произнес: – Иордан? – Потом четче: – О. Израиль, – и посмотрел на Стива. – Ты отправился в Израиль ради меня?

Стив пожал плечами:

– Мне было по пути. Вроде как.

– Ты чокнутый, – сказал Баки, улыбаясь. – Ну и куда мне ее повесить? Я сплю в гэре для _скота_.

– Кажется, для нас настало время построить собственный гэр, – сказал Стив. Баки изумленно закусил губу. – Ради тебя я готов на многое, Барнс, но уж точно не намерен целовать тебя на глазах у овец.

– Только овец? Лошади тебя не смущают, что ли?

– Особые обстоятельства.

– Боже, – сказал Баки, – _ладно_ , – и несильно ткнул Стива локтем в живот. – Мы можем построить особую Юрту Для Поцелуев, трусишка. Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы ты избавился от своих городских замашек, а? Дай угадаю – лет пятьдесят? Шестьдесят?

Стив спрятал улыбку у Баки за ухом. Он видел, как впереди, в открытой степи, двое сгоняли отбившихся коз к маячившему вдалеке стаду. Устраивали животных на ночь. Теперь, когда он обратил внимание, то мог и слышать их – далекое журчание человеческой речи, позвякивание колокольчиков и монет, пришитых к длиннополому халату высокой женщины. Должно быть, что-то изменилось в языке его тела, потому что Баки повернулся в его объятьях и посмотрел в том же направлении, а спустя мгновение поднял руку. Высокая женщина помахала в ответ, ее рука описала длинную плавную дугу над головой. Она сложила ладони рупором и прокричала: «Medekhgüi!», и еще что-то, чего Стив не понял. Баки прокричал что-то в ответ, а потом всем телом откинулся Стиву на грудь, смеясь, когда она ответила. Стив переплел пальцы у Баки над диафрагмой просто чтобы почувствовать это, почувствовать, как в нем зарождается смех, это присутствие жизни в его втором, или третьем, или десятом теле; в доме, куда Баки научился возвращаться снова и снова, укрепляя фундамент, перекрашивая стены. «Ты самый отважный человек, которого я знаю, – хотел сказать ему Стив, когда-нибудь потом, когда справится с радостью, от которой сжималось горло. – Ты все время писал о том, как был напуган, но ты такой храбрый. Боже, ты такой храбрый». Впереди, за спиной у женщин, солнце клонилось к горизонту именно так, как Баки описывал – небо было необъятным, темнеющим, ярко-оранжевым.

– Ты вдруг так притих, – сказал Баки. – О чем задумался?

«О тебе, – не ответил Стив. – Обо мне. Вторых шансах. Удаче. О Боге, который смотрит на нас с небес и думает: “Наконец-то, наконец-то сработало”. Может, последняя часть и неправда, но с ней история выйдет лучше» .

– Так как _на самом деле_ нужно брать на руки коз? – спросил он вслух.

– Идем, милый, – сказал Баки. – Я покажу тебе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Киббу́ц — сельскохозяйственная коммуна в Израиле.  
> [2]«Благословен Господь» на идише.  
> [3]Oy gevult – здесь: «О боже.»  
> [4]Molo, umlungu – «Здравствуй, белый»  
> [5]«Моде ани» – краткая благодарственная молитва, произносимая сразу же после утреннего пробуждения.  
> [6]Йорцайт – годовщина смерти.  
> [7]«Благословен Ты, Господь, милостивый Бог»  
> [8]Сефер Йецира – Книга Творения, один из основополагающих текстов в каббале.  
> [9]Emet – истина на иврите.  
> [10]Шем – пергамент с четырехбуквенным непроизносимым именем бога.  
> [11]Шука – свободное мужское платье  
> [12]Маге́н Дави́д – Звезда Давида, эмблема в форме шестиконечной звезды.  
> [13]Кетуба – еврейский брачный договор, неотъемлемая часть традиционного еврейского брака.  
> [14]Серый бананоед – птица из семейства тураковых.  
> [15]Pro bono – оказание профессиональной помощи благотворительным, общественным и иным некоммерческим организациям на безвозмездной основе.  
> [16]Рош ха-Шана – еврейский Новый год, который празднуют два дня подряд в новолуние осеннего месяца тишрей по еврейскому календарю.  
> [17]Йом-Киппу́р – в иудаизме самый важный из праздников, день поста, покаяния и отпущения грехов. Отмечается в десятый день месяца тишрей, завершая Десять дней покаяния.  
> [18]Хадак – длинный узкий платок, даримый в Монголии и Тибете в знак почтения, дружбы и благо пожелания.  
> [19]Мезуза – помещенный в специальный футляр свиток пергамента из кожи «чистого» животного, прикрепленный к дверному косяку и содержащий часть текста молитвы Шма.


End file.
